Something More
by KSmitty
Summary: They were best friends. Nathan has had feelings for Haley for years. Haley always had Chase. One night when shes freshly single he makes it known. Haley panics. Enjoy the story.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Prologue**

Haley had a good buzz going, and was on the dance floor with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. She was currently having the time of her life. After all it was a little over a week ago her heart was shattered into a million pieces, not that she didn't deserve it. She'd shattered his heart countless times over the years. At that thought she looked over her shoulder towards the bar. She noticed him quickly only because of the crutches that were leaning on the bar. He however was face down on the bar, an empty bottle of tequila in front of him. He use to come to her, they use to be best friends. However she ruined that years ago by making the wrong choice.

Looking at Lucas she spoke. "Lucas, what's wrong with your brother?" Haley questioned pointing her head in the direction of Nathan. Lucas looked up, his face falling as he watched his brother reach behind the bar grabbing another bottle of alcohol, ripping the spout out and chugging it straight from the bottle, then lowering his head back onto the surface of the bar. As if sensing someone was watching him he lifted his head and looked directly at her their eyes doing all the talking. Then she flashed back to his return to tree hill.

 _Flashback:_

 _Haley was at the airport. She was currently waiting for Nathan. Deb was supposed to pick him up but she and Karen had had and emergency at the Club. Something to do with an inspection. Deb had practically begged her to pick him up. She tried to get out of it claiming the Lucas, Brooke, or Peyton would be better options. Deb however had quickly shot them down. Stating that Peyton would be with her and Karen. Lucas was in New York and Brooke was just unreachable. After a bunch of begging by Deb, reluctantly she had agreed to do it. She hadn't seen him in years. In fact it had been 4 years, 6 months, and 3 days._

 _It was then that she spotted him. He was in jeans, blue polo, and a black baseball cap pulled down real low, and had a back pack on his back. He was ripped as ever. Even with all his clothes on she could see it. Professional Basketball suited him. Last she noticed he was on crutches and looking around. Her heart broke at the sight. He'd been injured in his last game of his first professional season as a Laker, after making the shot that won them the championship which of course had been a slam dunk. He came down wrong on his knee. It was then that he spotted her. She watched as shock ran across his face before it was quickly transformed into a cold hard scowl. She started towards him after taking a deep breath._

" _What are you doing here Haley?" Nathan spat coldly._

 _Her heart broke a little hearing him call her Haley. Before he had always called her hales. She rolled her eyes to mask it before speaking. "Well, hello it's good to see you too. I'm great by the way. How are you?" Haley questioned in a sickly sweet voice._

" _Like you care. You can leave, I will find my own way home." Nathan stated as he turned and started towards the exit._

 _Haley quickly started to follow. "Come on Nathan. We were best friends once and I do care, and I know you wanted more, so did I, but…" She stopped sort when he started laughing_

 _Nathan stopped and laughed. "You're kidding right. No you didn't in fact you proved it when you picked him over me. How are the two of you, you get married?" He choked on the last part._

" _Almost, but no, I couldn't do it. There was someone else, someone who meant more..." Haley said coming to stand in front of him._

 _Nathan laughed again. "If it's me you are wasting your time. I've got someone, you're 4 years too late, and I am over you." Nathan then watched her eyes as his words registered and her heart shattered as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Nathan then turned and left her._

 _His words had left her shattered, she didn't follow him, and she just let him go._

Nathan's face harded as he started drinking again.

That was just one of many encounters since his return, so she was trying to move on. She and Lucas watched as Nathan then got up and started towards the restrooms. Lucas then answered her question. "His girlfriend hasn't been in contact with him since after his accident. He thinks she might only be with him for the boost in fame. She's a new hot upcoming actress, with NBA's hottest rookie. Wouldn't be a first time. Its stuck in his head so he is beating himself up."

Haley looked at Lucas. "Are you serious right now?"

Lucas nodded in confirmation. Lucas then went back to dancing with Peyton and Brooke.

Haley however continued to dance and watch Nathan as he had returned and continued to drown himself in alcohol.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the arms of her date Damien wrapped around her pulling her back into him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, where'd you go? You look spaced out?" The guy asked kissing her cheek. She pulled back, the smell if cigarette smoke making her sick. "Just dancing with my friends." She stated as she pulled away, want to desperately get away from the offending smell. "Are you thirsty?" He asked. "Yes, could you get me a glass of red wine. I'm going to use the rest room."

"Sure" Damien responded, she started toward the restroom. "We'll meet you in two after the song is finished." Brooke stated as she and Peyton continued to dance

Damien however started towards the bar.

Walking towards the restroom Nathan came stumbling out of the men's room with his head down and without his crutches clutching the wall.

"Nathan are you okay? Lucas told me about your girlfriend." Haley stated putting her hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

Nathan lifted his head and looked at her. Her eye's full of concern. Nathan smiled. "Haley, I'm fine. Just a big loser as always. No more girlfriend or basketball" Nathan slurred slightly. "But, you and your date seem to be getting along well." Nathan finished softly with a tinge of jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"His name is Damien, and Nathan, look, I heard about your girl…" Nathan cut her off "He isn't good enough for you." Nathan finished as pulled her hand off of him and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She felt anger rise in her at his words. She pulled her hand from his and it came up quickly slapping him across the face. "He's not good enough for me. You've no right saying that to me, Nathan. That's not fair to me, and that not fair to your actress girlfriend either." Haley stated looking at the ground.

Nathan then snapped "I have no right? You're the one that fucked my brains out, not once but multiple times prom night." Haley's head snapped up at that. She remembered that night, it had meant everything to her, and she knew they had done more than… she couldn't even think the word. Her heart broke hearing him say this.

Nathan noticed but kept going. "You then asked me what I was thinking. Shame on me for being honest and telling you, I was the one that wanted you and wanted to take the relationship past being friends, and that I loved you. That I had been feeling that way for a while. However you freaked out. As soon as I was asleep you ran. You avoided me, then I left for training camp. You sent me a letter, stating you wanted more. However refresh my memory. Was it you or me that was engaged when I returned? Oh no wait that was you." Nathan spat at her

Haley shook her head. "I was scared. But the night we were together it was special please it hurts me to hear you..." Nathan cut her off as he laughed bitterly. "Hurts you? Imagine how I felt Haley. We were together, I pour my heart out to you which you know isn't easy for me then you just left me. You used me, and went back to him."

Haley put her hand to her head trying to keep the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes at bay. "I tried to make things right with you. But, you shut me out."

Nathan exhaled loudly. "I shut you out because you crushed me Haley. Damn it. That year was the worst year of my life… and I needed you, and you shut me out because I was honest with you…. You know what. Never mind doesn't matter." Nathan stated as he turned to walk away but Haley's hand on his arm stopped him.

Haley felt horrible. She knew she had hurt him, and she was finally seeing how much. "It does matter. When you're ready to talk I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere and I am so sorry Nathan." Haley whispered

Nathan said nothing as he Noticed Brooke and Peyton quickly approaching. "Sorry, whatever." Nathan muttered as he then turned and walked away from her back towards the bar.

Peyton and Brooke approached Haley. "What was that heated exchange between you two?" Brooke questioned

Haley shrugged. "Nothing new. We've been this way for years." Haley finished as she look past them towards Nathan. He was at the bar ordering water. She turned and entered the restroom with Brooke and Peyton.

"What's with that anyway? You two were best friends what happen?" Brooke asked

"He and I… well it just…It's complicated, just drop it." Haley stated wanting to change the subject.

"Haley really." Peyton said making eye contact with Brooke both already knowing.

"Yes, Nathan Scott and I are a sore subject." She stated

"Okay, for now. But, you're going to spill and soon." Brooke stated before walking into a stall. Peyton and Haley taking other stalls.

Nathan sat at the bar. His head was pounding. The water he had ordered was helping. He noticed the guy that Haley had been dancing with and had kissed her cheek receiving drinks a beer for him and wine for who he knew was Haley. As Owen slid the drinks to him Nathan watched as his hand went around his beer. Nathan watched as he reached for the wine. Fist closed and then opening over the top. Nathan watched as two small white pills were dropped into the wine. Picking up the wine he swirled it to make it disappear. Nathan felt rage rush through him as he quickly stood up ignoring the pain in his knee. Nathan looked up and noticed Owen walking towards him.

"Nate whats up?" Owen asked

"Call the police we've got a predator in here slipping drugs into drinks." Nathan said as he rushed over

"You got it." Owen called after him

Nathan made it to him in three strides ignoring the searing pain in his knee. "You're good but I saw what you did." Nathan spat angrily

Damien turned with a smug smirk. "What? Why don't you mind your own business?"

Recognition passed through Nathan at the man in front of him. "Damien West." Damien smiled "Well if it isn't Nathan Scott, the injured rookie joke. What do you want?" Damien questioned. "I saw what you did West. I suggest you get the hell out of here before the police show up.

Damien laughed. "What's it to you. She's just some stupid whore. I'm looking to score tonight and that will help me. If not" Damien patted his front pocket of his jeans. " I have plenty more to help."

All of the anger and rage snapped inside of Nathan in the moment. Nathan swipped the wine glass off the bar top shattering it. A piece of glass breaking off into his hand. "Stay the Hell away from Haley, and get the fuck out of here. Now."

Damien shocked held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Scott." Damien turned towards the door but stopped and turned back around. "You know what I think I'll stay." Damien finished as his fist came flying and connected with Nathans face splitting his lip.

Nathan wiped the blood from his lip. "You're going to regret that." Nathan stated as he then lunged for Damien tackling him to the ground.

* * *

In the bathroom Haley was reapplying her lipstick, Brooke her eye shadow, and Peyton her foundation.

"So, Hales how's your date going?" Brooke asked tucking her eye shadow into her bra.

Haley looked at the reflection of her two best friends in the mirror. "He is cute, but he smokes, he chain smoked the whole way here in the car. He smells like an ash tray it's disgusting. I'm away from him right now but I can still smell it. it's on me. I can't wait to go home and shower." She finished shuddering.

"I'm sorry Hales." Brooke stated reaching out and patting her on the shoulder.

"me too." Peyton started. "If this isn't working for you, I could introduce you to someone…" Peyton trailed off.

"No. I think I just want to be alone for a while." Haley stated

"Is it because you really want to or, because a certain Raven haired friend of ours has returned after years of being away?" Brooke questioned kinking her eye brow.

Haley was about to respond when all three started hearing people in the club screaming fight. All three quickly left the restroom. All three running to where the crowd of people had gathered.

Pushing through the throngs of observes they came to see what it was.

Nathan was being pulled off of a guy by Lucas and a member of Security. Looking back Haley seen Damien who was sprawled across the ground clutching his bleeding nose. She quickly ran to him grabbing his arm. "I was getting us drinks, and he just went crazy. The guy is an absolute lunatic." He stated as he was helped up off the ground by Haley and another member of the security team.

She looked over her shoulder at Nathan. His lip was bloody, and still had fire in his eyes. The emotion however she couldn't read. "What the hell?" Haley questioned.

Nathan used his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth before speaking. Pointing to him he began to speak. "That guy is not good for you, he is a creep. While he was getting you both drinks I seen him, slip something into your wine." Nathan stated

Haley turned back to Damien with wide eyes. "I did not. I was simply giving it more oxygen. It helps the wine taste better." Damien stated taking a step towards Nathan challenging him.

"You're lying. I seen…" Nathan stated also taking a step back towards him but was cut off by Haley who stepped in between both of them.

"Enough! Both of you." She then turned on Nathan pushing him backwards. "When are you going to grow up?" She spat.

"What?" Nathan questioned "If anything you should be thanking me. That guy is a predator."

"No! Stop. You need to stop. You…" Haley trailed off as two officers intervened.

Nathan Scott, Damien West. You're both under arrest. The officers stated as they started cuffing Damien and Nathan.

"What?" Nathan boomed "Come on."

"Hey don't do the crime if you don't want to do the time." The officer stated and he tried putting the cuffs on Nathan.

"Is this really necessary? I'm supposed to be on crutches." Nathan said as he pulled away again

Lucas then spoke. "Look my brother Nathan said that he was slipping pills into drinks. If you find the pills on Damien do you really need to take Nathan in? I mean he didn't do anything wrong. He may have thrown a punch but Damien hit him first. That was in self-defense."

Both officers looked at him then turned to look and both Damien and Nathan. Damien looking a little greener then normal. "Yeah I guess." With that the officer grabbed Damien and started patting him down. The officer pulled out his wallet, keys, change, and a prescription of Rohypmol.

Haley watched in disbelief as they pulled it off of Damien. A sickening feeling falling within her gut.

"Rohypmol. Name on the prescription is Regina West." The officer stated

"It belongs to my mom I picked it up for her." Damien stated as he shifted uncomfortably.

The officer then opened the bottle after checking the count. "two are missing." The officer stated as the other was jotting notes into his little note pad.

Haley then walked towards Damien in disbelief. "How could you?" She questioned.

Damien shrugged. "You were pulling away, so I figured if I drugged you I could at least fuck you while you were out of it."

Haley reached up and slapped him across the face. "You piece of shit. Get him out of here." Haley spat.

The officer nodded as he hauled off reading Damien his rights and charges. The other looked at Nathan. "You're a free man. Thank you for looking out for the well being of others." With that the officers turned and left.

Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all stood staring at Nathan. "You did a good thing Nate. We're proud of you Superstar." Brooke stated as she patted him on the shoulder. Peyton quickly agreed and gave him a hug. Haley was about to say something and it was then that Haley noticed Nathan's hand cut wide open.

"Oh my god Nathan your hand." She stated coming up and grabbing his hand in hers.

Nathan winced. "Ouch. Easy."

Haley then grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him in to a hug. Nathan stood there not hugging back, arms hanging at his sides. She pulled back looking into his eyes. "Thank you. I love that you are still protective of me after everything. I'm so sorry Nathan, I…"

Nathan laughed bitterly. "I thought I needed to grow up." He spat as their friends watched. Nathan looked at Haley. "You want to thank me, stay away from me." he stated as he then turned looking at Lucas. "Please take me home." Lucas said nothing and nodded.

Peyton and Brooke watched as Haley then took off for Peyton's office.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton questioned. Brooke frowned "I think something happen between the two of them. I think Haley loves Nathan, and I know Nathan loves her. I know something happen between them back in high school."

"How do you know?" Peyton asked. Brooke smile. "Peyton, she was heart broken after Chase announced he was going into the air force, broke up with her then left for basic. Remember it was two days before prom. Nathan ended up taking Haley, he was so happy, he'd always had a thing for her. They were looking like a real couple, I even witnessed a kiss between them. They also disappeared that night. The next day remember how Haley avoided him?" Brooke stated as realization came across her face. "I seen the kiss too. Nathan spoke to her before leaving for basketball camp. I know she sent him a letter. I was with her when she sent it. But, then we seen Chase. They… Oh my. What do you think happen? Peyton asked. "I don't know but, I sure as hell am going to try and fix it. I miss all of us hanging out like we use too. First we gotta get Haley to tell us everything." Brooke finished as her and Peyton started towards her office where Haley was.

* * *

The car was silent as Lucas drove Nathan home. Not being able to take the silence anymore Lucas spoke.

"You were kind of a dick to Haley back there." Lucas stated

"Well she did kind of deserve it." Nathan said

Lucas shook his head. "No she didn't. She hates when we fight. What's going on with you two? You used to be friends what happen?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing."

Lucas shook his head. "That's bullshit. I can tell she's hurting, you're hurting but won't say anything. So I am gonna ask you again What happen?"

"For now just leave it alone, please Luke." Nathan pled

"Alright, but stop treating Haley like shit. Because if you think you're gonna continue to mistreat Haley you're wrong. Because if you do. I'm going to hurt you." Lucas finished as he pulled into Nathan's drive way.

"Sorry, look, thanks for the ride home. See you later." Nathan stated as he climbed out of the car. Lucas not waiting for Nathan to grab his crutches handed them to him through the window.

"Take a shower, get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning." Lucas said

Nathan nodded. After watching Lucas pull away Nathan went into his house. Closing the door and looking around he felt alone. Hobbling over to the couch he laid down. Reaching into his pocket he called the first person he could think of. He got her voicemail. His heart broke. He decided to leave a message again.

"Hey babe, it's me. Look I'm in my home town tree hill. Hope filming is going well. I miss you so much baby. Anyways, hope to hear from you soon." After he hung up Nathan threw his phone against the wall watching it shatter. Getting up he grabbed a crutch hobbling over to a shelf he started grabbing his basketball trophies and started throwing them around. He didn't hear his front door open, as he kept destroying every basketball achievement he could find. His hand still bleeding but he did care. Grabbing his MVP award from high school he threw it against the wall and it shattered.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong with Cousin Nathan?" A five year old Lily asked her daddy.

Nathan stopped turning to his company. Shocked he finally spoke. "Uncle Keith, Karen, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Brooke and Peyton entered her office to find Haley crying on the couch. "Haley, I know you're having a hard time right now. But, you need to tell us what happen between you and Nathan."

Haley hiccupped. "What?" Haley questioned

Peyton spoke. "Nathan hasn't been home really since Prom night senior year. Brooke and I saw the kiss and we both thought you'd finally given in and admitted what you felt for each other. But, that's obviously not the case. Peyton finished arching a brow at Brooke.

"You my friend also suck at hiding your feelings, you are also in love with Nathan. I've watched you mope around for the past 4 years. So we ask again what happen?" Brooke finished with a challenging look.

"It's not…" Haley began but Brooke cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it's nothing? It's obviously something. Besides if you finally tell us we may be able to help you." Brooke stated

Haley sighed defeated. "Okay, but it started way before prom. So in order for you to understand, I'll have to start at the beginning."

Brooke and Peyton shared a look. "When did it begin?" Peyton asked with a smirk

Haley wiped her cheeks as she felt them start to heat up. "Spring of Junior year, summer before senior year."

Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley shocked. "Okay, I guess start there."

After a few deep breaths Haley began: "Well, see it all started when…"


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Spring Break Junior year.**

It was spring break and Haley was working in the café. It had been a hectic morning. Karen had gone back to Italy for more classes, Lucas had gone with her. Deb was running late. Keith had disappeared. Brooke had gone to LA with her parents, and Peyton was with Jake. Since the morning rush was slowed down she removed her apron. Walking behind the counter the door jingled. Turning she noticed Deb rushing in.

"Haley, oh my gosh. I am so sorry. The morning has been crazy. I had to deal with Dan's will reading this morning. Due, to the fact we were still married while he was signing the papers. I had to be present. Thank you for coming in." Deb stated as she put her purse under the counter and rested her hands against the

Haley nodded. "No problem. I'm sorry to hear about Dan." Haley then laid a comforting hand on Deb's.

Deb nodded. "It has been hard."

Just then the door jingled and Haley watched as Nathan walked in wearing a pair of black nike basketball shorts, a blue nike sleeveless shirt, and black nike sneakers, with his gym bag draped over his shoulder "Mom, I parked the car behind the café. It was the only place I could find a decent parking spot." He finished setting her keys on the table.

"Thank you Nathan. You know Haley right?" Deb said pointing towards Haley.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, she and I do go to the same school, and share the same friends, as we are somewhat." Nathan finished with a sarcastic smirk. He then turned towards Haley. "How are you?" Nathan asked looking at Haley.

Haley smiled. Sure they were but it's not like they spent any real time together, they were always with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. "I'm good. Sorry to hear about your dad." Haley finished sincerely. Looking into his blue eyes she watch his heart break.

"Thanks." Nathan muttered then looked at his mom then down. "Look I am gonna go down by the docks." Nathan finished as he quickly started back towards the door not waiting for an answer from his mom.

"Okay, but, be careful. Love you!" She shouted as he quickly ran out. Deb and Haley watched as he turned with his head down and opened the door. "Love you too. See you at home." With that he was gone.

Haley then heard deb sigh. "Poor, Nate."

Haley looked at Deb. "Is he okay?"

Deb shook her head. "I don't know. He won't talk about it. I've tried. With his incident with drugs, getting to know Lucas, added pressure from Dan, our separation, his emancipation and now Dan's passing I don't know how to help him. I even tried taking him to therapy, which blew up in my face. However the only good that came out of this is that he finally moved back home." Deb finished with a happy smile

Haley felt her heart break. "I'm sorry Deb. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up Dan."

Deb shook her head. "No, he needs to talk about it. But, the damn walls he puts up…." Deb trailed off shaking her head. "I know he is struggling with everything his father put him through. Maybe you could talk to him?" Deb asked turning to Haley with a hopeful smile.

Haley shook her head. "Deb, we maybe friends but, we've never talked alone. I don't know if he would…"

"I know, but you are somewhat friends. Maybe just maybe he will so please just try.." Deb asked

Haley nodded. "Okay, I'll go check on him."

"Great take all the time in the world. I've got the café covered for the rest of the day" Deb finished with a smile.

Haley grabbed her purse. "I'll try." With that she exited the café and took off towards the docks.

* * *

Once outside the Café Nathan ducked into the ally way as he let the few tears that had built up in his eyes finally fall the pang he had felt since his father died resurfacing. Realizing that he was crying in public made him angry. He quickly slapped himself across the face. He then quickly started walking towards the docks.

He then felt his stomach rumble along with that annoying pang. Realizing that he had stopped by the small corner store. He bought a sports illustrated magazine, a Yoo-hoo, Ding dongs, and a box of cracker jacks hoping that would stop his stomach. Sitting down at table he quickly opened the ding dongs. Taking one from the package he quickly finished it in two large bites. To help wash it down he opened and drank some of the Yoo-hoo. Opening the magazine he then started to read an article.

"Who knew Nathan Scott could read." Came a sarcastic comment as Haley plopped herself down across from him.

Nathan smiled, he then noticed that pain dissipate. He'd always loved her sarcastic side. She'd always rip into him when they were with the others. In turn he would rip into her for being such a goody good. That alone had him crushing on her. She wouldn't put up with his bullshit. She'd always be the first to call him on it. He personally thought that's why Peyton and Brooke had taken to her so fast. Realizing he hadn't responded yet he spoke. "Yes, I can." He replied looking up he noticed Haley giving him a concerned look. Realization crossed his face.

"Oh no… my mother talked to you?" Nathan asked picking up his other ding dong and also quickly finishing that in two bites.

Haley shook her head. "Eww, and No. I wanted to…" She trailed off as Nathan gave her an already knowing look. "Alright fine. Yes, she wanted me to try and talk to you. So…" Haley trailed off slapping her hands on the table.

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "I'm fine." He muttered as he felt the pang then quickly looked away then went back to reading his magazine.

Haley sighed. "Okay, but your mother gave me the afternoon off. So mind if I just sit here with you?" She questioned

Nathan shrugged with the topic off his father the pang disappeared again. "I don't know why. But, it's a free country. You can do what you want." Nathan finished not looking up at her.

Haley gasped. "What do you mean you don't know why. We're friends aren't we?" she asked with a smile.

Nathan looked up. "You're kidding right. I mean we hang out with the same friends, rip into each other from time to time but that doesn't mean we are. I hang with Lucas, Jake, Brooke, and Peyton. You and I have never really talked or hung out except for with them so why start now?" Nathan finished with a shrug as he watched her smile falter

Haley felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. Sure they weren't close by any means but, she didn't expect him to say that. Thinking quickly she replied with a smile. "Yeah, well with Lucas in Italy with his mom. Brooke in LA, and Jake and Peyton gone. That makes you it. Sorry but you're stuck with me Scott, looks like you're gonna have to get to know me." She finished as she reached out snatching his Yoo-Hoo and taking a drink.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. "Fine, have a good day." Nathan said as he then stood up from the table grabbing his things.

"What? I thought we were going to hang out?" Haley questioned standing up with him.

Nathan laughed. "Well, I am late for my morning workout." Nathan stated as he started to walk away. As he was a little ways away he felt a pang in his stomach. He'd felt it on and off since losing his father. Talking with Haley he hadn't felt it, feeling it return had him making a decision. Sighing to himself he quickly turned.

"Look I'm going to the river court. I have two conditions. One you don't ask about my dad. Two you have to play one on one with me. Do you want to come?" Nathan questioned looking back at Haley.

Haley suppressed the urge to smile. "What? Nathan that's not fair. Your…" She trailed off

Nathan then shrugged. "Guess I have my answer." He then turned and started walking.

Haley stood there watching him walk away. She could see how broken he was, maybe he was just trying to be normal as possible. Before he got too far from her he shouted. "Nathan, hold on." With that she to catch up with him.

Nathan stopped waiting for her. "Okay, nothing about you know. And I'll play basketball with you." Haley said as she fell in step with him.

Nathan smiled. "Good. Prepair to get your ass kicked James."

Haley laughed. "Oh I'm counting on it."

Nathan chuckled. "What no witty, Haley James come back line?" he questioned as they continued to walk.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, I don't know how too play. I'm flunking gym because I can't make a damn free shot."

Nathan laughed as he looked at her. His eye's crinkling with his smile. "It's free throw Haley, and flunking really?"

Haley smiled back. It had been forever since she had seen him laugh and smile like that. She was happy she was able to do it. "Whatever. Yes, I am flunking and it's going to crush my GPA. Lucas was suppose to teach me over break but decided to go to Italy with his mother. So I'm gonna flunk and it sucks." She replied bumping her hip against his.

Nathan nodded. "Well, I would be happy to teach you if you want." Nathan said as they then stepped onto the river court.

"Right you're funny." Haley said finally looking up and Nathan. When she did she seen nothing but sincerity shining in his eyes. "You're serious?"

Nathan nodded. "Well yeah. I mean, I am one of the best players on the team." He finished with a smirk

Haley smiled she's never seen with side of him. She quickly realized she liked it. "Alright. Teach me Coach Scott." She finished as she lightly pushed him towards where she knew he and the guys kept a ball hidden.

Nathan laughed again as he went to retrieve the ball. Picking it up, he started bouncing it, quickly maneuvering it between his legs, over his shoulder, before taking a shot." He watched as it sailed through the air the quickly falling into the chain net. He then ran to get it. Bouncing it again he looked at Haley. Putting it under his arm he walked up to her.

"Alright come with me." He said reaching out and grabbing her bare arms he felt a spark shoot through him as he pulled her to the free throw line. He noticed Haley feel it too as she tensed quickly before relaxing. Handing her the ball he then spoke. "Try it. I gotta see what I am working with." Nathan said has he handed her the ball.

"Nathan I suck at this." She stated taking the ball from him.

Nathan nodded in understanding. "I understand that. But I have to know what I'm working with. I promise I won't laugh." Nathan finished holding up a scouts honor sign.

"Okay." She stated then looked towards the net. After taking a breath she held the ball up, aiming it. She then quickly released it. She watched as it sailed through the air before quickly losing momentum and barely hitting the chain netting, then bouncing off into the grass. Then she heard Nathan laughing as he ran to get the ball.

She gasped at him in mock outrage. "You said you wouldn't laugh. You even gave me the scouts honor sign." Haley stated putting her hands on her hips.

Nathan was then quickly back in front of her. "I'm sorry. I know I did. But, you were so focused. Besides I was never a scout." Nathan finished as he then laughed again.

Haley smacked his shoulder. "It's not funny."

Nathan held up his hand that wasn't holding the ball in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry here." Nathan said as he came to stand behind her. Bringing the ball around the front of her with his hands he then held it in front of her, his chest lightly touching her back. He felt her tense again at the contact. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable he spoke. "Take the ball like I'm holding it here." She relaxed and did as he said.

"Now square you're shoulders." He said guiding her movements. Once she did he dropped his hands to her hips. "Relax your hips. Bring the ball up past your nose aim." Nathan coached, letting go once she was in correct position. "Now shoot when ready." Nathan said as he took a step back.

Haley took a few extra moments. Nathan had never been this way with her before. Once she was comfortable she aimed again and took the shot. This time she watched as it actually hit the rim, rolled around the top before falling off the edge and too the ground again. She growled frustrated, and watched as Nathan quickly ran to get the ball.

"I can't do it." she muttered.

Nathan walked back up to her. "Yes you can. When do you need to be able to do this by?" he questioned handing her the ball.

"Before we have to return to school." She finished with a pout.

Nathan smiled and nodded. She looked absolutely beautiful with a pout on her face. "Okay, then this calls for drastic measures. You've almost got it. Now try it again only this time under hand." Nathan said as he showed her the movement.

Haley sighed passing the ball to Nathan. "Will this even work? Maybe I should wait for Lucas to try and teach me the free shot."

Nathan caught the ball and sighed before laughing again. "Free throw, Hales. And why? My free throw percentage is way better then Lucas's. Trust me you can do this. Try it again only under hand I'm telling you. You can do this." Nathan encouraged passing the ball back to her with sincerity shining in his blue eyes.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at his words of encouragement, and the look in his eye. Taking a breath she felt her confidence return. "Okay." She stated as she got back into position. Once she was ready she let the ball fly. Watching in amazement as it effortlessly sailed through the air and into the basket. Looking at Nathan her breath was taken away at the smirk on his face. She felt herself returning the smile full force before she took off towards him. "You did it. You taught me. Thank you. I owe you one." She said throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

Nathan felt her arms go around him and he immediately returned the hug. Picking her up and spinning her around. "No, you did it. Nice shot Hales." Nathan said as he quickly put her back down on the ground. Nathan then ran off grabbing the ball passing it to her again. "Try it again."

Haley smiled as she got back into position, letting the ball fly again it went in. "Yes." She said as Nathan grabbed the ball and passed it to her again.

"Again." Was all he said.

She smiled as she repeated the action ten more times. Each time making the shot. After a while she got tired and she sat down on the bleachers and watched him, he was amazing and not too horrible to look at. She noticed he too was practicing his free throws. He would count aloud as he made them. If he missed he'd run after the ball, and start over counting. Already knowing it was something Dan had drilled into him. She kept her promise and said nothing. Once he made twenty five in a row he returned the ball to its spot in the bushes and walked over to her.

"Look I hate to do this to you but, I gotta get a run in and hit the weight room." Nathan said as he reached into his gym bag to pull a towel out and wipe the sweat from his face and arms.

Haley nodded her heart breaking slightly and not quite fully understanding, she pulled her phone out looking at it. Basketball season was over, they lost when Lucas missed the shot in the last game. Why was he still training? Knowing better then to ask she nodded. "Okay." She'd come to the conclusion that there was more to Nathan Scott then met the eyes, and she secretly wanted to know more. "When do you want to hang out again?" She asked really wanting to spend more time with the raven haired blue eyed boy in front of her.

Nathan held a sad smile. "You don't have to keep doing this. I'm okay."

Haley gave him a questioning look. "Do what?" She challenged

Nathan sighed. "Hang with me. I'm sure there are other thing you want to do." He stated trailing off.

Haley's mouth fell open at that. "Nathan, I had fun with you today. I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you. I would like to again. So I will ask again. When do you want to hang out again?" She finished with a raised eye brow while looking at him.

Nathan then held out his hand. "Give me your phone." He stated holding out his hand with a smirk on his face.

She then dropped the phone into his hand. "What are you doing?" she questioned as she watch him flip it open and quickly start flipping through it.

"I left my phone at home. So I am putting my number into your contacts and sending a text message from your phone too mine." He stated as he then quickly handed her phone back to her.

"Oh." She said looking at her phone, laughing as she seen what he had save himself as.

"The Hotter Scott, you sure about that?" She questioned

Nathan shrugged. "I think so. That is unless you're into scrawny, blonde, and broody."

Haley gaged at the thought of being into Lucas. "Eww. No." she shuddered and Nathan laughed.

She smiled up at him. "Text me when you're done."

Nathan nodded. "Okay." With that Nathan grabbed his gym bag and left turning back he waved goodbye to Haley. She waved back from the same spot on the bleachers.

* * *

Haley was now on the beach with her family. After her time with Nathan she'd gone home to shower, and upon coming down the stairs he parents had begged her to come with them. She'd agreed but that's only because she had been trying to get Nathan off of her mind. As her dad grilled burgers on a mini grill, her mother chatting with him. Nathan had promised to text when he was through with his workout. Looking down at her phone that had been over two hours ago. She'd began to wonder if he was going to text her. Looking down the beach that's when she spotted him. Nathan was running towards them. He was still in his black Nike basketball shorts, but had his shirt off and tucked into the back of his shorts. Haley nodded and muttered to herself. "Definitely better looking than Lucas."

Haley's mother noticed and decided to poke fun. "Haley Bob."

Haley shifted her focus to her mother, to find her holding out a napkin. "Yeah?" Reaching to the napkin she took it confused. "What's this for?" She question

Lydia laughed. "To wipe the drool off."

Haley scoffed. "I wasn't drooling. Gross mother that's Nathan Scott, Lucas's half brother." Haley stated throwing the napkin back towards her mother.

"Oh, the other Scott boy. Poor guy. Didn't his father just pass?" Lydia questioned her daughter.

"Yes." Haley answered and looking back towards Nathan who was still running in their direction.

"Oh, well lets invite him to eat with us." Lydia stated as she stood up and started towards Nathan quickly.

Her mother was up and gone before she could protest. "Mom, no wait." Haley stated as she got up and quickly followed her mother.

Looking up Nathan noticed a lady approaching, looking off into the distance he notice Haley behind the women. He slowed down to a jog and stopped as he made it to whom he assumed was Haley's mother. Pulling out his head phones he smiled at her.

Lydia smiled back. "Hi, I'm Lydia James. I understand you know my daughter." She finished holding out her hand for Nathan to shake.

Nathan shook her hand as Haley had finally caught up. "Nathan Scott. What can I do for you Mrs. James?"

"Mom." Haley said in a pleading tone. Silently praying that her mom would play it cool.

"We spotted you running, and wanted to know if you'd like to join us for some lunch." Lydia finished pointing back towards Jimmy.

Nathan looked at Haley who looked mortified, then back at Lydia you looked hopefull. Taking a deep breath he smelled the burgers and his stomach growled loudly. Both Lydia, and Haley heard it and started laughing. Nathan turned red "That was embarrassing. Thank you but I wouldn't want to impose." Nathan stated trying to politely decline.

Lydia grabbed Nathan's hand. "Don't worry. We've got plenty. Come on now." Lydia encouraged looking to her daughter for some help. "Yeah, Nathan. Come on." Haley stated

Nathan nodded. "Okay."

"Great." Lydia stated as she put her arm through Nathan's and started back towards Jimmy.

Lydia then hooked her other arm through Haley's as she fell into step with her and Nathan. "You didn't tell me Nathan was so cute Haley Bob." Lydia stated

Haley felt her cheeks turn a bright red, looking at Nathan she'd noticed a full blown smirk on his face. "Jimmy, meet Haley's new boyfriend Nathan."

"Mom, he isn't my boyfriend." Haley stated turning even a deeper shade of red as she heard Nathan chuckle.

"What? Since when does my baby have a boyfriend?" Jimmy said as he poked his head up from the grill after placing the last burger on a plate.

"Mom! Nathan and I are just friends." Haley stated looking back at Nathan.

Jimmy and Lydia laughed at her reaction. "Oh, honey I know. But, you should have seen your face." Lydia finished. "Introduce him you your father."

Haley brushed some hair out of her face, looking between the two men. "Dad, this is Nathan. Nathan this is my Father Jimmy James." Haley finished as she watched Nathan quickly step forward extending his hand towards her father.

"Mr. James, pleasure to meet you sir. You have a lovely wife, and a beautiful daughter." Nathan finished shaking hands with him. Haley blushed again.

"Nice to meet you Nate." Jimmy stated.

Soon they all sat down. After getting there food they settled into comfortable conversation. Haley was happy. Nathan seemed to fit right in. Once they had finished eating, Jimmy and Lydia had gone to take the grill and some of the items back to the car.

Haley was laid out on a towel with her head turned away from Nathan, she'd become overly aware of how attractive he was today. Nathan looked at Haley, bored out of his mind. Her head was turned away from him. He smiled, she seemed relaxed and happy. Looking down at his chest he was starting to get a little too red, so he quickly stood up and put his shirt back on. He noticed Haley watching him in the moment. It was starting to annoy him that she wouldn't talk to him. "How's Lucas, and his shoulder? Have you heard from him?" Nathan asked not able to take the silence anymore as he sat back down.

Haley turned looking at Nathan, pulling her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose, and kinking up an eye brow, with a sly smile. "Nathan Scott are you actually asking about your brother?"

Nathan smirked back, she was playing with him. He and Lucas had been better since his accident. "Yes, I am. Shocking I know."

Haley chuckled before answering. "I got an email from him yesterday. I guess he is having a blast. Said something about an awesome coffee house, and reading." Haley said as she pushed her sunglasses back on while still looking at Nathan.

"What are your plans for the rest of spring break?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged. "Not really."

"Favorite music artist?" Nathan asked

Haley giggled. "What's with all the questions?"

Nathan smiled. "Just trying to get to know you better, Hales. Is that okay?" Nathan asked

Haley smiled back. "Absolutely. But, I get to ask questions too."

Nathan nodded. "So music artists?" Nathan asked again.

"Sherly Crow, and Cheap Trick. You?" Haley finished with a smile.

"Eminem, and Three Days Grace." Nathan said

Haley was shock at that. She knew he liked rap but wasn't expecting the Three Days Grace. That was more Lucas's style. "Really?" she asked

Nathan nodded. "Animal I have become, is easily one of my favorites. Eminem just inspires me."

Haley nodded excepting his answer. "Favorite color?" She asked

Nathan smiled. "Blue. I already know yours is green." Nathan stated matter of factly.

Haley gasped. "How did you know that?"

Nathan smiled. "You wear it a lot. So I kinda figured." Nathan said as he watched Haley blush. His phone started ringing. Noticing it was Tim he answered putting it on speaker. "Hey Tim." Nathan said. "Yo, Nate where are you? I kinda need you to come bail me out." "What did you do Tim?"

"I was watching porn in your apartment because I got bored." Nathan quickly clicked it off speaker as Haley busted out laughing. "Tim, I don't live there anymore. I moved back in with my mom." Nathan then wandered a little ways away from Haley. Haley turned and seen that her parents were returning.

"How's the sun treating you honey?" Lydia asked her daughter. "Wonderful." Haley finished with a sigh as she watch Nathan slide his phone back into his pocket. She then watched as he picked up a rock and throwing it. Nathan then turned and started back towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. James, Haley. Thank you for lunch, but, I'm afraid I've got to go help a friend out of a jam." Nathan stated looking at Haley who was holding back a laugh.

Lydia and Jimmy both smiled. "Nate, please call me Jimmy. Mr. James makes me feel old."

"Okay, Jimmy." Nathan said as he was then enveloped into a hug by Lydia. "Please call me Lydia. Feel free to visit any time." Nathan stunned returned the hug. "Okay." Lydia and Jimmy then went walking towards the water leaving him and Haley alone. Nathan then smiled over at Haley pulling his phone out of his pocket. Hitting a few keys he then looked back at Haley. "Text me later?" Nathan asked looking hopeful.

Haley nodded. "Sure, and hey thanks for teaching me how to shoot a free throw." Haley finished pulling Nathan into a hug. After pulling away she noticed Nathan smirking. "What?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head. "Free Throw. Good job Hales."

Haley then light playful shoved him in the direction of the way he ran from. "Oh get out of here." She giggled.

Nathan laughed. "See you later." He stated with a wave. Then he was off not once looking back.

Haley watched him go. He was a good actor, going through the motions, acting happy. She'd give him that but it was a matter of time before he'd really lose it. She just hoped she could help him before he totally lost it. With that thought she sighed. It was official she was worried for the Raven haired Scott named Nathan.

* * *

AN: Please enjoy. Sorry in advance for any errors. I wanted to post this as soon as I could, and seriously need to get some sleep. I've been up for over 24hrs now. I am also working on a chapter of The Wind That Blew Me Home. While on a trip my laptop, and Ipad that had everything I have ever written was stolen while i was out at a meeting. So I am pretty much trying to play catch up with The Wind That Blew Me Home. I was recently doing a rewatch of One Tree Hill and this came to me, and i started writing. I hope you enjoy this. Please review, any and all feed back is welcome!


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Spring Break Junior Year cont.**

Nathan laid in bed, he couldn't sleep. This wasn't the first sleepless night he'd had since his father died. Thoughts and memories kept running through his mind. He could also hear his mom in the kitchen. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come he got up deciding he should finally talk to her. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Tossing them on, he grabbed his phone, and keys and quickly went down stairs. Noticing the light on in the kitchen he looked in. Sitting at the Island was his mom, two empty wine bottles in front of her. Feeling the anger rise at the site of her drinking he turned quickly and quietly he exited the house.

Deb having been in the kitchen heard the door. Walking she looked out the window to see her son climbing into his car. She tried to make it outside but it was too late. Nathan had already taken off.

She went back into the house. Grabbing her phone she quickly called her son.

"Hello." Nathan answered on the first right

"What are you doing leaving the house in the middle of the night?" Deb questioned

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep I had to get out of there." Nathan stated

"I was in the kitchen you could've come and talked to me. I know your father wouldn't want you beating yourself up over his death." Deb said into the phone

Nathan gripped the phone hard in his hand, frustrated he blew up. "I was going to, but then I noticed you drinking and busy drowning your sorrows, two bottles in mom really? What you would your sponsor say?"

Deb sighed. "So I had a few glasses of wine. It hasn't been easy for me either Nathan which is why I think we should talk about it."

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it I just want to be left alone. Don't wait up." Nathan finished as he quickly shut his phone and threw it into the passenger seat. Hitting the highway he pushed his foot down on the gas. Flying down the high way, he felt free.

* * *

Deb looked at her phone. It was 10am and still he hadn't returned home. Picking up her phone she called Haley.

"Hello."

"Haley, its Deb. Have you heard from Nathan?" Deb asked feeling hopeful.

"No, why?" Haley asked

"He left here last night after he found me drinking, and I tried to talk to him about Dan." Deb sighed

"Well, I haven't." Haley said into the phone also irritated with Deb.

"Will you let me know when and if you do."

Haley sighed "Sure."

"Thank you Haley." Deb finished as they both hung up.

Haley put her phone down. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed frustrated. Picking her phone up she texted Nathan.

"Nate, had fun yesterday. Wanna do something?" Haley sent the text.

Of course he didn't answer. Getting up off her bed she quickly got dressed. She had made the decision to go look for him. Throwing on some clothes and grabbing her purse she quickly left.

She looked everywhere she could think of. The gym, river court, docks, beach and she still couldn't find him. The only other place she could think of was the beach house. Driving by she spotted his car. She parked her car and went to the door. She knocked and waited, after he didn't answer she knocked again trying the handle. Surprised when she found it unlocked she let herself in. She immediately went in search of him, it took her a while. Haley looked everywhere. Looking towards the sliding door she noticed it open. Walking towards it she heard a noise that sounding like crying.

She stopped in the door when she spotted Nathan he was on the back porch. He was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands, and he was shaking because he was crying so hard, and the sounds he was making had her heart breaking. Not being able to stand it she quickly moved forward. Taking a seat beside him she put her hand on his shoulder. "Nathan. It's okay" She whispered her voice full of concern.

He jumped slightly in surprise, looking and seeing Haley with a concerned look he instantly felt embarrassed. "Hales, what are you doing here?" He asked as stood up and walked to the end of the porch with his back to her wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands in a fury.

Haley knew he was embarrassed but, he didn't need to be. Standing up she immediately walked up to him. With his back still to her she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "It's okay." Nathan tried to pull away again but she just held him tighter. She kept repeating her previous words. "It's okay Nathan. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." At that moment she felt him relax. She then pulled him over to the bench where they both sat down, never once taking her arms off of him, as he then buried his head in her shoulder.

Picking his head up, he looked at her. "I'm not okay." Nathan croaked. As he looked away from her.

"It's okay. Talk to me." Haley coaxed cautiously

Nathan looked at her, the concern on her face and the fact that she was holding him, had him finally wanting to talk. After a few minutes he spoke. "I was so disrespectful to him the last time I spoke with him. He was being honest and sincere and I just totally threw it in his face. Yes, he was a bad dad. He pushed me, and belittled me. But, I know deep down he only wanted me to be the best I could be. I just wish I could have told him I loved him…" Nathan trailed off as Haley let go of him.

Haley was shocked, she wasn't expecting Nathan to open up. She was glad he did. "He knew, Nathan. You may have been at odds but he knew you loved him." Haley finished as she reached over and put her hand on his back in comfort.

Nathan sighed. "My mom's drinking again."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley questioned

Nathan shrugged. "She's an adult. It's her choice. I'm going to have to let her make her choices. Besides I'll worry more if she starts on pills again." Nathan finished as he looked at Haley. "Would you do me a favor?" Nathan questioned out of the blue.

"Anything." Haley promised as his blue eyes danced with concern

Nathan flushed again with embarrassment "Please, don't say anything abou…." Nathan was silenced as Haley's finger went over his lips. Haley then removed her finger as she leaned forward. She kissed his cheek. "I won't say anything. I promise." Haley finished as she pushed herself forward and kissed him once more on the cheek. As she pulled away she noticed a distant look in his eyes.

"What?" she questioned

Not wanting to drive her away with anymore darkness he quickly shook his head. "Nothing. Thank you." Nathan stated with a smile grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Haley noticed the smile was forced. She then took the time to really look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was far from it's usually neat up kept style. She suddenly found herself crinkling her nose in disgust. "When's the last time you showered? Or eaten?" Haley questioned

Nathan found himself chuckling. "Yesterday, with you and your parents at the beach was the last time I ate, and I showered yesterday after I got home from the beach. Why?"

Haley crinkled her nose in mock disgust. "You kinda stink." As she pushed into his side playfully causing him to chuckle.

Nathan sighed. "Okay, well then I guess I better go shower."

Haley smiled. "Good, while you do that I will make you something to eat."

Nathan stood up stretching. "Okay. I'll be back." Nathan said as he stood up and started up the stairs

* * *

Haley stood up and started towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge she noticed only beer, water, milk and Gatorade. Opening the pantry she noticed a box of macaroni and cheese. Smiling giddily, she grabbed the box and started making the golden box of deliciousness.

As she started a pot of water to boil, she, decided she needed some music. She noticed a small boom box on the counter walking over to it she turned it on. Rap music started to blare through the small speaker, shaking her head she noticed it was a cd and switched it over to the radio. She found a station that was suitable. Faith Hill's This Kiss was playing, liking the tune she went to check the water as she started to sing. The water was hot but not yet boiling walking to a cupboard she opened it. Finding some salt she quickly added it to the water. After a few more minutes the water started to boil. She quickly added the macaroni, stirring it as she did so the pasta wouldn't stick.

The radio then started playing Sheryl Crow "All I wanna do" as the music started she swayed her hips to the music. She sang along with the song and continued to dance as she continued making the mac and cheese. Little did she know, Nathan had finished his shower and was standing in the door way to the kitchen watching her with a smile on his face. As she started to sing, she took his breath away. Reaching into his pocket he recorded her singing, after a minute and not wanting to get caught he quickly put his cell phone back into his pocket. Knocking on the side of the door frame he then made his presences known.

Haley jumped slightly turning holding a hand to her chest. Turning she looked to see Nathan with a true smile on his face, he had a pair of basketball shorts on, however had neglected to put a shirt on. He was back to his up kept self "You scared me." She stated matching his smile she reached over and shut the stereo off. "How long have you been standing there?"

Nathan chuckled. "Long enough." Nathan said as he walked forward and stood at the island. He found himself shaking his head. "Your voice is amazing!" he finished looking into her eyes. Haley looked away quickly as she felt herself blushing. "Thanks."

"You know Peyton is looking for people to perform during house of freaks. You should talk to her about it." Nathan suggested

Haley found herself quickly shaking her head. "No, absolutely not. I get really bad stage fright. Besides I only sing in the shower and car. Besides not all of us need the spot light like you." Haley stated pointing her finger at him.

Nathan gasped. "What? I don't enjoy it."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest while raising an eye brow. "Oh, really?"

Nathan shrugged in a challenging manner.

"Stolen school bus, Mr. 28 points, 11 assists per game, and let's not forget boy toy." Haley rattled off playfully.

Nathan laughed. "Okay, I borrowed a school bus, as for the stats I am impressed you know them, but I am still not leading scorer, would be had Whitey not given my spot to Lucas. As for boy toy it was for charity and you sound jealous that you didn't end the night with me." Nathan finished with a smirk.

Haley scoffed. "You wish." Haley stated as she felt herself turning red. She turned as she quickly removed the macaroni from the burner and dumped it into a colander to drain the water. Once completed she added the macaroni back to the pot, and added the cheese with a little bit of milk.

She then grabbed two bowls out of a cupboard. She filled Nathan's to the top and herself settled for a scoop. She then placed the bowl in front of Nathan.

Nathan looked down at the bowl. "Mac and cheese, really?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

Haley gasped as she handed Nathan a fork. "What mac and cheese is food of the gods, and my favorite."

Nathan found himself laughing again. "Maybe, if the gods were five year olds. You're just lucky I am hungry." Nathan said as he took a bite.

"Whatever." Haley said as she took a bite of her own.

They settled into comfortable conversation. They had both finished eating. Nathan stood up and was cleaning everything up. Haley watched as Nathan moved around the kitchen. She was shocked he seemed comfortable in a kitchen. She watched as he finished. Walking over to a cabinet he opened it and grabbed two brownies. He then handed one to Haley.

"Hales, thanks for the mac and cheese. It was really good." Nathan said as he opened his own brownie and took a small bite.

"You're welcome." Haley said as she did the same.

After a few moments she noticed a smirk on Nathan's face. "what?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"We should make sure you have that free throw down. I have a basketball hoop in the driveway." Nathan said pointing over his shoulder.

Haley felt herself smiling. "Okay, let's do it." She said as she and Nathan stood up. Both of them headed towards the driveway.

Nathan hit the button for the garage on the way out. Once outside he quickly grabbed a ball. Walking into the drive way he handed the ball to Haley. "Show me what you got Hales."

Haley positioned herself and let the ball fly. Without fail the ball sailed through the air and into the hoop. Haley threw her hands up in victory and quickly turned pulling Nathan into a hug. "Oh my god, I did it!"

"Good job, Hales. I'm proud of you." Nathan stated as he returned the hug.

Haley felt a shiver run down her spine, as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Nathan. He had a genuine smile on his face. His cobalt blue eyes shining bright had her feeling weak at the knees. She felt herself being pulled towards him, the fact that he was shirtless wasn't helping matters. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nathan watched a million emotions play across her face. He watched as she pulled her lip between her teeth. At that moment he lost it. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. He started off gentle, and was shocked that after a moment she had started to kiss back. At that point it picked up momentum. He felt himself moan as she pushed herself more into him. She tilted her head and opened her mouth over his, she then went for it and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Nathan's moan at the contact fueled her more. They both started to battle for dominance. As the broke the kiss both in need of air both looked at each other in complete shock.

"Wow." Was all Haley could say.

Nathan still not trusting his voice just nodded. "What does this mean?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Were you playing with me?" Haley asked

Nathan shook his head. "No."

"Then what was that?" Haley questioned again.

Nathan sighed. "Look Hales, I've always found you attractive. But, you're best friends with Lucas and he is my brother. And I've been afraid to make a move. But I've also been going through a lot lately. You're the only one who hasn't treated me different. And now that we have spent time together I don't know. I guess I just really like you."

Haley stood there shocked. She couldn't believe all of that had just come out of his mouth. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like him too. But, it just couldn't happen. At the thought of Lucas she panicked. "I've got to go." Haley said as she quickly started into the beach house.

Nathan quickly followed. "Hales, you kissed back. We should talk about this, please don't go. It could work."

Haley quickly grabbed her purse as she thought of it all she could picture was Nathan and Lucas throwing punches again shaking her head she answered. "I can't I just got to go." Haley said as she started towards the door. She stopped as she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder. "Please don't go." Nathan pled.

"I'm sorry." Was all Haley said as she dropped her shoulder, as Nathan hand fell off of it she quickly left.

Nathan sat there shocked. "What the hell just happen?"

* * *

 **AN:** **Here is chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. I work the loss prevention side of retail so the Holiday's were hectic for me. The time i was not working I spent with family, which is what the holiday is all about. I apologize for not publishing sooner. I apologize in advance for any mistakes and grammar errors. For those reading The Wind That Blew Me Home. That is going on hiatus until further notice. I am just so stuck with that one i am currently unsure of what to do with it.**

 **This story is going to start flopping between past and present. I am still working towards character pairings. I've had a few requests i am considering.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Spring Break Junior Year cont.**

Haley was freaking out. She'd driven straight to the café and had gone to the roof top. She felt that playing some putt putt would help. However it wasn't helping. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss. She could still feel his lips on hers and the sparks that flew.

The door to the café then opened. "What are you doing up here?" a voice asked.

Haley turned in shock. "Lucas what are you doing here?" asked as she dropped the putter and went running towards Lucas.

Lucas laughed. "good to see you too." He stated as he pulled her into a hug.

"Deb, called my mom and was worried about Nate. I know you also need help you with a free throw, so I came back early. Deb said you've spent some time with him. How is he?" Lucas questioned

Haley's mind flashed back to the kiss and she felt herself blushing.

"What is it?" Lucas questioned noticing the blush coloring her cheeks.

"Nathan kind of already taught me." Haley finished hesitantly

Lucas found himself laughing. "He did?"

Haley nodded. "It's just been he and I in town and we hung out a few times. I told him I needed help and he helped me." Haley admitted looking up at lucas trying to gage his reaction.

Lucas Laughed "Good, I'm glad he could teach you. Honestly I don't know if I would have been able to. As for the kiss well good. You'd be good for him." Lucas stated

"What?" Haley questioned

"Oh, come on Hales, I've seen the way you look at him. You like him." Lucas stated as he poked her in the side.

"Lucas Scott." Haley shouted as she whacked him in the side.

"Ouch, I'm kidding." Lucas said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "But, in all honesty. How is he?"

Haley sighed. "Not the Nathan we're used to. He is closed off more than normal. He is in a constant basketball and training work out mode. If he isn't he seems lost and broken."

Lucas sighed. "I guess I should reach out to him." Lucas then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Nathan a text.

Haley couldn't think straight. She was still thinking about the kiss. Lucas noticed. "What's wrong Hales?" Lucas questioned.

Lucas was Haley's best friend. She was also a terrible liar. Before she could dwell on it she blurted it out. "Nathan and I kissed." Haley rushed out then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Lucas was shocked but the look on Haley's face was just too much. He burst out laughing. "What?" he questioned.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, and I kissed this afternoon." Haley stated again, as Lucas got his usual broody look.

"Do you like him?" Lucas asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. Maybe. But, it's Nathan he is a player." Haley finished looking at the ground.

Lucas laughed. "Actually, he isn't anymore. I haven't seen him date anyone in a long time."

Haley looked up at Lucas. "Exactly he doesn't date he just hooks up with girls. Ugh god how could I be so stupid." Haley stated as she walked to the end of the roof top that overlooks the street.

Lucas laughed as he stood beside her. "You're not stupid. Actually he doesn't do hook ups either." He finished putting his hand on her shoulder.

Haley shook her head, she must be crazy. It sounded like Lucas would be okay with her and Nathan. Before she could ask his phone went off. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he noticed Brooke's number. Smiling he quickly answered. "Hey, pretty girl. How you doing?" Lucas questioned as Haley smiled at him. She still couldn't believe he was trying to get back with her. However she was happy for him, she had been wrong about Brooke Davis. Brooke had become a good friend to her quickly. However she still felt sorry for Peyton. That whole love triangle had been uncomfortable to be in the middle of. Peyton had seemed at peace with it. Lucas wanted Brooke back. Of course she was playing hard to get. The four of them had become super close.

"That's great. So you'll be home soon then?" Lucas questioned into the phone.

Lucas phone beeped. Pulling it away from his face, he looked to see Nathan's name flashing across the screen. Putting the phone back to his ear he spoke. "Well, Nathan is beeping in pretty girl. I have to take this." Lucas's smile got bigger.

"Miss you too pretty girl. See you soon." He finished as he switched over to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas said into the phone

"You're at the river court. Okay, I'll meet you there." Lucas finished as he hung up the phone and put it into his pocket.

Looking up to Haley he spoke. "I gotta go meet Nate at the river court. Did you want to come? Maybe you could kiss him again." Lucas snickered.

Haley gave him an evil glare as she then slugged him in the shoulder hard. Lucas grabbed his shoulder and bent down in pain. "Ouch, Haley damn it."

"It's not funny Lucas. How am I supposed to face him after this?" Haley stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Relax Hales. It's not that bad. But, I have to go." Lucas said as he started towards the rooftop door. Haley watched him go, she didn't want to be alone. However she wasn't ready to face Nathan again either. She really wanted to talk with her mom about everything first. Before he got to the door she spoke again. "Wait." She said as she hurried to catch up with him. "I'm going home before I head to the café for the closing shift but please be nice to him. Don't mention the kiss."

Lucas chuckled again. "I won't. However if you wanted to date Nathan. I'd be okay with it." he finished sincerely.

Haley was speechless. She didn't know what to say. So she just nodded as she watched Lucas turn and leave.

* * *

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the river court holding a basketball in his hands. He had been shaken up. The kiss with Haley, and then a phone call from the doctor that had been caring for his father kept reaching out to him. The doctor had given more insight as to what had happen to him. Apparently his father had a heart condition he hadn't known about. The doctor called it Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, the thickening of the heart muscles which weakens the heart. With the heart attack added his father didn't stand a chance. However the doctor telling him it was genetic had him worried for him and Lucas. Looking up he noticed Lucas walking towards him.

Nathan stood up and passed the ball to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas." Nathan said in greeting.

"Hey, Bro." Lucas said as he turned and took a shot. The ball sailed through the air and went straight into the basket. As he turned he noticed Nathan had gone back to sitting. Walking over Lucas took a seat right next to him.

"What's up Nate?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan sighed. "I don't know where to start."

Lucas chuckled already knowing. "It's okay. Shoot man. Do your worst."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I like Haley. She and I have spent time with each other this week. I like her Lucas. But, I think I fucked up."

Lucas stayed silent. With the time he had gotten to know his brother, he'd never seen him bothered this much over a girl before. "You didn't. She's never been involved in a relationship before and I was with her before I came to meet you. She's freaking out too. However I told her the same thing I am going to tell you. If you want to date I won't stand in the way."

Nathan looked at Lucas and seen nothing but honesty shining back. At that Nathan nodded. "Okay, but there is more." Nathan said reaching up and rubbing his neck feeling really uncomfortable.

Lucas shifted on the bleacher. "Okay, what is it Nate."

Nathan stood up and shifted uncomfortable. "Look it has to do with Dan." Nathan stated as he turned to look back at Lucas.

Lucas suddenly got uncomfortable. "What is it Nathan?"

Nathan sighed. "Luke, Dan had a heart condition. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, it's a thickening of the heart muscles. It's also why they couldn't do much for him." Nathan finished looking away from Lucas.

Lucas was confused. Squinting he finally spoke. "Okay, but why bring it up?" Lucas questioned

Nathan looked up and made eye contact with Lucas. Lucas watched the worry and fear swirl there. Nathan swallowed hard before he spoke. "Lucas, it's a genetic condition. We both need to be tested."

Lucas gasped. "Are you sure?"

Nathan nodded. "I spoke with his doctor this afternoon. He is willing to test us, free of charge. However, if either of us have it. That's it for basketball."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "Leave it to Dan to be able to mess with our lives after he is gone. Okay, set up the tests. But, let's promise each other to not live in fear or change until we have these results."

Nathan nodded in agreement, and shifted again reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "That's not all. While you were in Italy with your mom. We met with his lawyer. Dan, left me the beach house, dealership, and money. However Dan also left this for you." Nathan finished holding the envelope out to Lucas.

Lucas took it. Shaking his head he folded it up and stuck it into his jacket. He watched as Nathan walked over and picked up the basketball. Bouncing a few times he then took a shot and made it. "Wanna play a game?" Nathan asked as he picked up the ball the passed it to Lucas. Lucas put the ball down to his side as he shrugged off the jacket. "You're on little brother." Lucas stated as he picked up the ball. He and Nathan spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, joking, and playing basketball.

* * *

That night Lucas went back to the café knowing Haley would be there closing. Trying the door it was locked. He knocked on the door loudly. Haley came out of the back clutching her chest. Walking towards the door she unlocked it opening it she spoke. "Lucas Scott you're going to be the death of me. What are you doing here?" She questioned stepping out of the way so he could come in.

"Sorry." Lucas muttered as he came in and took a seat at the bar quickly putting his head into his hands.

Haley noticed and felt herself getting worried. "What is it Luke?"

Lucas then pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the counter. Haley noticed that it had already been opened. Reaching out she lifted it and took a good look at it. She noticed it was left behind by Dan. Gasping he looked back at Lucas. "What is that?"

Lucas took a deep breath before speaking. "Dan left me $250,000, and a pick of whatever car I wanted from the dealership."

Haley gasped. "Are you serious?"

Lucas nodded. "That's not all either Hales." Lucas said as he ran a hand though his hair. Just then his phone went off signaling a text message. Picking his phone up looking at it, Lucas quickly threw it back down as if it had burned him.

"Who was that?" Haley questioned

"Nathan." Lucas sighed frustrated.

"What is it?" Haley probed

"He and I have to go to the hospital for testing Friday." Lucas admitted

"What? Why? Are you both okay?" Haley asked. Deep down she was freaking out. She hated the thought of something being wrong with either of them.

Lucas took a deep breath. "For now. Dan had complications along with his heart attack that led to his death. Apparently he had Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Nathan said it was a thickening of the heart muscles. It makes it hard for the heart to pump blood. Which for the average person isn't a big deal. But, if you're athletic like Nathan and I are well it kinda puts a damper on things."

Haley felt her heart breaking. "Nathan never said anything to me about this."

Lucas shook his head. "Apparently he got the call after you left."

Haley sighed. "What are the chances either of you have it?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still in shock. I haven't gotten to do any research on it yet. Nathan and I played ball, and then I came here." Lucas said

That made Haley angry. The thought of both of them doing something that could potentially hurt both of them "You what?" Haley gritted out.

"What's wrong with us playing a little ball?" Lucas questioned

Haley threw her hands up. "You could have a genetic heart defect. Instead of doing research and getting checked out. You played a game that could potentially kill you." Haley spat

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Relax Hales. We're both okay." Lucas dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Lucas you don't know that." Haley stated.

Lucas rolled his eyes again. "No, we don't. but, he and I agreed that we weren't going to live our lives in fear waiting to find out either."

"What about everyone around you that cares? Are we just supposed to stand back and watch?" Haley questioned.

Lucas shook his head. "I called my mom and let her know. She's on her way home. As for Brooke I will tell her when she is home. As far as Nathan I don't know." Lucas stated looking at his watch. "Look I have to get to the airport to pick up my mom. It's supposed to storm later, you need a ride home?" Lucas questioned.

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm not done with the dishes here. I'll finish here then walk." Haley stated

Lucas hugged Haley and then left. Haley locked the door behind him and then let out a deep breath and went back to the dishes.

* * *

Haley had quickly finished the dishes and cleaning up the cafe. Locking up the café she started towards home. As she came closer to the river court she looked over. The lights were on and a figure was moving gracefully, making shot after shot. However she could see the lightning and storm cloud rolling in. Rolling her eyes she started towards the figure already knowing it was Nathan.

As she made it she stayed silent watching him. He was shirtless, in a pair of basketball shorts and dripping with sweat. He was sexy as hell but as she watched him the angrier she felt herself getting. After a few more minutes of watching she walked forward as the ball went through the net, then bounced off in the direction of where she was standing. She grabbed it as Nathan came running towards it. "You think this is a good idea?" Haley questioned Nathan with her eye brows raised.

Nathan took a few deep breaths, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off. "What else is there to do? It's not like I have a girlfriend." he stated as he went to grab the ball. Haley however spun around to keep him from grabbing it.

"Is this really a good idea? Should you be doing this before you know the results?" Haley asked looking back at him.

Nathan then hung his head. "Hales I am trying everything I can right now not to fall apart. Basketball is all I know." Nathan finished as he hung his head.

Haley's heart clenched at the sight. She took a few steps towards him. "You could have called me."

Nathan raised his head to look at her. "After this afternoon I didn't think that would be welcomed."

Haley held his gaze. "You can always call me Nathan. I told you before that if you needed someone or needed to talk that I would be there."

Nathan took a deep breath. "Lucas and I talked today. We decided that we aren't going to live in fear that we weren't going to let Dan control us from beyond the grave. We're both going to take the test, and both of us are going to act normal until we get the results back."

Haley not trusting her voice just nodded. After a moment she spoke. "Look about this afternoon…"

Nathan quickly cut Haley off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just I've liked you for a while now. With us having spent more time together and you being so sweet and taking care of me, and I got caught up in the moment and kissed you." Nathan trailed off

Haley was speechless. She couldn't believe Nathan Scott had just admitted to actually liking her. She was attracted to him sure but, she couldn't see a romantic relationship really going anywhere, they were just too different. Sighing she spoke. "Look Nathan. I like you too. But, as a friend. Friendship is all I can offer you." Haley stated.

Nathan looked at the ground. Thinking over what Haley had just said. Of course she was right. Looking back, he held out his hand towards her. "Friends. I promise."

Nathan watched as a breath taking smile broke across her face. Reaching out Haley took his hand. He smiled in return. "Friends." As they shook hands it started to rain hard.

Nathan then moved quickly and grabbed the ball. Walking over to the bushes he hid it in its hiding spot. He then walked over to the bleachers and put his shirt back on. Grabbing his bag he turned back to Haley. "Would you like a ride home?"

Haley nodded. "Come on then." Nathan said as they both then took off for his car. Once in the car Nathan started towards Haley's.

The storm moving in fast behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry in advance for any errors. It's late and i wanted this posted before the hectic work week starts. If you are enjoying this story, please leave a review to tell me what you think. or if you have any questions i would be more then happy to answer. with that being said i have had some asked so i am going to answer them now.**

 **I have been asked about pairings for this story. I am going to have Peyton and Jake, and Brooke and Lucas for now together in this story. I feel it fits better. Everyone knows i am a Leyton fan. But for now Brooke and Lucas fit better.**

 **Keith- Yes, he is alive. yes he will be in the story more soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Spring Break/Return to Tree Hill High**

It was Friday and Nathan and Lucas were at the hospital for their appointments. Karen, Deb, Brooke and Haley had come along. Lucas was currently undergoing the test, and Brooke was with him. As Nathan waited for his. Nathan was pacing the floor. Haley had been trying to read a book, but Nathan was making it impossible. Looking up at him she noticed worry etched across his face. She was about to speak with Deb spoke before her.

"Nathan, for heaven's sake will you sit down. You're driving me crazy." Deb stated

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Fine." Nathan said as he quickly took a seat next to Haley. She watched as he pulled out his phone and started playing with it.

Haley then went back to reading her book. She was just about to another page when Nathan started bouncing his knee causing Haley's chair to shake. Taking her eyes off the book she looked at him. He looked absolutely panicked, staring off into space. Reaching over she placed her hand on his still bouncing knee. Nathan immediately stopped and looked at her, then looking around the room he noticed both Karen and his mother looking at him. All three of them had looks of pity on their faces. Not being able to take it he stood up.

"I'm out of here." Nathan declared as he started towards the elevator.

Deb and Karen immediately followed. "What do you mean you're out?" Deb questioned.

Nathan turned looking at his mother. "It means that I don't want to know, I'm not taking the damn test. I don't care." Nathan declared as he hit the call button.

Haley who had remained seated stood up and came forward quickly. "What about those of us who do care Nathan? Would you really do that to all of us?" Haley questioned with a raised brow.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's really none of your damn business." Haley's eyes shot up in shock.

"Nathan." Deb abolished

"You can't just walk out Nathan?" Karen stated

Nathan was about to respond when Brooke and Lucas came walking out into the room. "What's going on?" Lucas questioned as he buttoned up his shirt.

Karen folded her arms across her chest. "Nathan was about to make a break for it."

"What?" Lucas then turned to Nathan.

"I just don't want to know. I don't care." Nathan said again as he looked at his brother.

Deb stepped forward. "You're getting the damn test done Nathan. I will not allow you to live in my house and not take this test."

Nathan looked at his mother in disbelief. "Fine, I'm out. Fuck this." Nathan spat as he turned his back and started towards the stairs.

Lucas pushed himself forward and grabbed Nathan's shoulder stopping him. "Nate, come on you have to do this. I talked with the doctor the chances of either of us having it are low. You have to find out Nate. It's the only way we can finally let it go." Lucas pled with Nathan

"I don't have to do jack shit…" Nathan was cut off as the elevator dinged. Deb, Karen, Haley, and Brooke gasped at who was inside.

Hearing them both brothers turned. As they did Keith Scott stepped off the elevator. Keith turned towards Nathan and Lucas. Brooke squealed with delight "Keith" She squealed as she threw herself into his arms.

Lucas cracked a smile and walked towards his uncle. Everyone elated started hugging and greeting Keith. Nathan stood there like an outsider. The Doctor walked into the hallway looking at his sheet. "Nathan Scott, Keith Scott, we're ready for you."

Keith then looked at Nathan walking over to him and wrapping an arm around him he spoke. "Come on Nate. Lets get this over with so we can put this behind us." Keith stated as he and Nathan started to follow the doctor.

Both walked into the dual examination room. Nathan and Keith took seats on opposite tables. Keith looked over at Nathan. Nurses followed them in and immediately started the tests. After a few minutes they started Keith on the treadmill.

Keith noticing Nathan's discomfort spoke as he ran. "Are you scared?"

Not trusting his voice Nathan nodded. "Are you?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I'm scared." Keith admitted quickly.

"Then why go through with the test?" Nathan asked

Keith took a deep breath. "Because I owe it to the people around me who love me, and for myself."

Nathan took a deep breath. He knew his uncle was right. He stayed silent as his uncle finished. The nurse then told him to step down. Stepping in quickly she wiped down the machine. She then instructed Keith to take a seat as the doctor came back and took him to complete the scan. The nurse then turned to Nathan smiling. "You're turn, take off your shirt so I can attach the electrodes."

Nathan complied without comment. The nurse hooked up the monitor. Nathan then stood up and took his time getting on the treadmill. The nurse started him off at a steady pace, once he got a good rhythm the nurse left the room stating she's be back. His uncle then returned to the room. "Damn, Nate." Keith said looking at his nephew.

"What?" Nathan questioned as he continued to jog.

"You look good." Keith commented.

Nathan found himself genuinely laughing. "What?"

Keith pointed behind him where the nurse had just exited. "Nurse was red as a tomato. I think she likes the merchandise."

Nathan laughed. He and his uncle settled into comfortable conversation. Within a blink of an eye his test was completed. After putting back on his shirt he hesitated in the room. Keith noticed and turned to his nephew. "What's wrong?" Keith asked

Nathan hung his head. "I was kind of an ass before."

Keith chuckled. "That isn't new Nathan. They're use to you being an ass. They will forgive you. You just have to apologize. Now come on. I hate hospitals let's get out of here."

Nathan laughed and followed his uncle out into the waiting room. Everyone was still waiting. Nathan looked around the room and back at his uncle. Once Keith nodded at him Nathan spoke. "I wanted to apologize to everyone for my actions before. I know you all care. I was just scared and lashed out."

Karen flicked her hand. "It's okay. Lucas had his at the house before getting here. Brooke and I literally had to drag him to the car."

"Yeah, I was short of kicking his ass." Brooke said swatting his arm. "And I'm still pissed at you for that. You made me break a nail. You owe me a manicure." Brooke stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell." Lucas said quickly earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

Nathan then looked at his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry." He finished and he pushed forward and pulled his mom into a hug.

Deb melted into her sons embrace. "it's okay, Nate. It's a stressful day I get it."

Nathan then turned looking at Haley. "Haley. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Haley swiped a piece of hair behind her ear. His word to her had hurt. But, she also understood. "I forgive you Nathan." Haley said as she stepped forward and hugged Nathan.

Brooke watched the two. She watched as Nathan leaned his head to the side and sniffed Haley's hair, and Haley buried her head into Nathan chest. She found herself giggling with delight. This broke Haley and Nathan out of their embrace and had everyone looking at her as if she were crazy.

Brooke held up her hands quickly. "Sorry, I'm just so happy." Brooke said bouncing in place.

Everyone laughed. "Come on tigger. We can go get our nails done."

Brooke then turned looking at the boys. "Remember we have to meet Peyton and Jake at Tric tonight for all age's house of freaks. Don't be late." Brooke finished linking her arm through Haley's and leaving.

Deb and Karen looked at each other. "Let's get lunch as a family. We can all catch up." Karen suggested adjusting her purse on her shoulder slightly uncomfortable. Deb had told her that she had slept with Keith, the night of Dan's heart attack. Karen had been angry at first but had soon come to terms with it. Keith wasn't hers.

Deb smiled at the idea. "That's actually a great idea. What do you think guys?" Deb turned looking at them.

"Sure." All three agreed at the same time.

As they all started towards the elevator Keith found himself requesting. "Could we go to the Café? I've been craving a big sloppy cheese burger." Keith finished rubbing his stomach.

"Hell yeah." Both Nathan and Lucas agreed quickly.

Karen and Deb laughed. "Sure. Let's go." Karen said as the elevator opened. All five of them stepped on all heading towards the café.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were sitting side by side as they were being pampered. After the manicure both had decided to also get pedicures. With their feet soaking, Brooke decided to grill her friend on the events that took place at the hospital.

"So, you and Nathan seem chummy all of a sudden." Brooke commented

Haley smiled lightly uncomfortable with the topic. "Well we are friends." Haley stated checking out her French tips.

Brooke giggled. "Sure, friends."

"What we are." Haley stated looking at Brooke who still had an ear splitting grin on her face.

"You wanna know what had me giggling at the hospital?" Brooke hummed with excitement

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lucas did to you is way too much information."

Brooke gasped. "He did nothing. It's something I witnessed."

Haley threw her hand up in defeat. "What did you see?"

Brooke smiled. "Nathan sniffed your hair as he hugged you."

Haley laughed looking at Brooke as if she were crazy. "He did not."

"Yes he did. Your embrace seemed way more than friendly." Brooke stated matter of factly

Haley let out a frustrated groan. "Brooke, Nathan and I are friends. Nothing more. We hugged."

Brooke laughed. "Nathan likes you. I've known him for years. He never sniffs a girl's hair, and that includes when he was dating Peyton."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Again Brooke. We are just friend. Even if we wanted more it would never work."

Brooke smiled at her friend slight admission. "So you like, Nathan?"

Haley sighed exasperated. There was no point in lying about it. "Yes, I do. But, again it would never work. We're total opposites."

Brooke scoffed. "You could totally work. I could see it. I mean come on. Lucas and I are total opposites but we make it work."

Haley shook her head quickly. "You and Lucas make more sense than you think. Nathan and I, just no." Haley finished with finality Brooke didn't dare challenge

"Okay, but for the record I think you two would be totally cute together." Brooke finished as she watched Haley roll her eyes again.

After that they settled into comfortable conversation. Brooke never brought up her and Nathan again.

* * *

They were now all at Tric. The music was booming though out the club. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were on the dance floor. Jake, Lucas and Nathan were seated at a table playing cards. After the hand Jak got up to go call and check on Jenny, Lucas had got to the bathroom. Being left alone, Nathan felt himself looking at the dance floor again. Spotting Haley he smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was in a green dress that ended mid-thigh, showing off her slim yet shapely legs. It was low cut, but did it in a classy elegant way. Showing off just enough cleavage. Her make-up was done normally, but she had a Smokey eye going, and her hair was straightened. No doubt Brooke had a hand in it.

Looking over he noticed Brooke standing next to him with an already knowing look. He smiled and nodded at Brooke. "What's up Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

Brooke smiled. "Haley looks good, huh."

Nathan found himself panicking on the inside, on the outside he tried to remain calm. He'd been caught checking her out. Nathan looked at Brooke with a grin. "Who says that's who I'm looking at?"

Brooke smiled. "I noticed you sniffed her hair at the hospital." Brooke then watched him panic. Looking at her he finally spoke. "Brooke please. I do like her, so much. But, she's not interested. Don't say anything." Nathan pled looking at his longtime friend.

Brooke's smile fell at his discomfort. "Don't worry. I won't." Brooke comforted reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Brooke watched as he relaxed looking to the dance floor Brooke noticed Haley heading their way. Brooke quickly removed her hand from Nathan's shoulder. Haley still looking at Nathan flirtatiously made her way to the table. Grabbing a water from the table Haley drank it all, while still maintaining eye contact with Nathan. Brooke took notice immediately.

Peyton then came over to the table looking at Brooke. "B. Davis I need your help." Brooke nodded and headed off in the direction Peyton had taken off.

Nathan then broke the silence between them "You look good Hales." Nathan commented as Haley set the glass back on the table.

Haley felt herself blushing. "Thank's. You look good too." And good lord did he. Nathan had a blue polo and dark wash jeans on. The blue of the polo made his eyes pop. He looked damn good. Needing to distract herself, Haley then looked back out at the dance floor then at Nathan. "Would you dance with me?" Haley questioned looking over at Nathan with a pleading look while holding out her hand towards him.

"Sure." Nathan said as he stood up and placed his hand in hers. "Lead the way." Nathan finished with a smirk.

As they made their way to the dance floor, the music was still booming loudly. Haley turned around so that he back was to Nathan. Nathan placed both his hand in hers. Haley then started dancing to the beat. She would sway her hips seductively and unconsciously push herself into Nathan. His hands stayed firmly in hers but, she had the urge to feel them on her. Haley then placed his hands on her hips, leaving her hands overlapping his on her hips to keep them in place. They danced like that for a few songs. Nathan was starting to get uncomfortable, his mind was racing, his body reacting to the touches. He could feel Haley reacting too. Her skin was on fire. Not wanting to embarrass Haley or himself he twirled Haley, and as he pulled her back to him, he made sure they stayed facing each other as a slow song started. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, as her went around his neck. Nathan couldn't control his thoughts. She was just so beautiful. He wanted her. His face contorted into one of torment at the thought it would never happen.

Haley smiled at him. "You okay?" she questioned as she noticed a serious look come over his face.

"I think you should give me a chance Hales. We'd be good together." Nathan stated

Haley shook her head. "I don't know, Nathan."

Nathan sighed. "All I am saying is just think about it and consider it. I know deep down we'd be good together."

Haley thought for a while as they danced. Looking up at him she finally answered. "Okay, I will think about it."

Nathan smiled. Leaning forward he spoke into her ear. "Let's take a break." Nathan requested.

Haley not trusting her voice, she nodded. As they got to the table all their friends had returned.

"You look good Hales." Lucas said to his best friend. Haley smiled at Lucas "Thank buddy." Peyton looked at Nathan. "Hard to believe you are so athletic but you can't dance to save your life."

"Hey! I did alright tonight. I didn't hear any complaints." Nathan stated in his defense. He then turned to Haley. "Was I that bad?" Nathan asked turning to Haley.

Haley shrugged. "I didn't think so."

Lucas then spoke up. "It was like watching a weeble wobble dance."

Nathan shot a look at Lucas. "Whatever, Pucas." Nathan muttered.

"Lucas be nice. You're not any better. And Nathan that wasn't nice. You should be better to each other." Haley scolded.

Lucas and Nathan both chuckled. "Isn't ripping into each other what siblings do? I mean I have seen you and Taylor go at it way worse. Besides Nathan knows he isn't a good dancer." Lucas stated in his and Nathan defense.

"Whatever, I just don't like seeing you two talk to each other like that." Haley commented knowing Lucas was right.

Everyone at that point laughed. Jake held his hand out to Nathan for a fist bump. "Don't worry dude I can't dance either."

Nathan bumped fists with him. The group fell into a comfortable conversation.

Haley looked at her empty glass. "I'm going to get more water. Do any of you want anything?" she asked both.

Everyone shook their head no.

Haley then turned and made her way to the bar. Waiting at the counter for Karen to notice her. Once finished with her customers on the end of the bar she turned noticing Haley. Karen smiled at her and walked towards her. "Haley, you look fantastic." Karen stated.

Haley smiled. "Thanks, Karen. Brooke Davis used me as her personal Barbie. I have to admit I was uncomfortable at first. But, I really like it." Realizing she had just admitted it Haley covered her mouth in shock. "Please don't tell her I said that." Haley finished with a chuckle

Karen held her hands up. "I won't say anything. What can I get you dear?"

"water please, could I also get a pitcher for the table" Haley requested

Karen turned and quickly got what Haley had requested. "Thanks, Karen." Haley stated as she took the items in hand, Haley turned to go back to the table. However a figure bumped into her causing everything to splash over both of them and then crash to the ground. Haley unsteady in her balance as well as the figure she had ran into took a step. However it was for nothing as they both fell with Haley landing on top of him.

Haley embarrassed quickly stood up. "Oh my god I am so sorry." Haley said as she then looked into the kindest eyes she had ever seen. She felt her cheeks flame up in embarrassment.

The guy sat there dumbfounded for the same reason. He smiled. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention." He stated as he moved to stand up. "I'm Chase Adams." He said as he held out his hand towards Haley, and looked her up and down checking her out.

Haley felt herself blushing, as she placed her hand in his. "Haley James."

"You're beautiful. I'm glad I bumped into you." Chase stated with confidence and a beaming smile. Looking down he realized they were both covered in water. "Sorry, about the water." Chase muttered.

Haley smiled again. "It's okay."

"Well at least let me help you get more water." Chase stated reaching in his pocket for his wallet

Haley laughed. "Relax, its water. It's free." Chase said as they both then turned

Chase then joined in the laughter, realizing his mistake. "Then at least let me help you…." He paused looking at the bar. Noticing the long line he chuckled. "Wait, in line." He finished looking back at Haley with a sly smile.

Haley smiled back, genuinely liking him. "Okay." Haley said as they both then moved to wait in line again.

"So, you live here in Tree Hill?" Chase asked Haley

Haley looked at him nodding. "Yeah, born and raised. You?" Haley asked

Chase ran a hand through his hair. "Just moved here with my family. You go to Tree Hill High?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I am in my junior year." Haley stated

Chase smiled. "That's great. As of Monday I will be too."

"Nervous?" Haley asked.

Chase chuckled. "A little. Difficult coming in towards the end of the school year, I won't really know anyone."

Haley gave a reassuring smile. "

Karen behind the counter then spotted Haley. She walked over to her immediately "Haley, what happen?" Karen gestured to her clothing and that fact that she was wet.

Haley pointed her head in the direction of Chase. "Had a collision with Chase here on the way back to the table. Could I get some more water please?"

Karen nodded at Haley then looked at Chase and smiled holding out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Karen."

"Chase Adams." Chase said shaking her hand.

Karen smiled again. "Chase, are you new. Or am I getting senile?"

Haley and Chase both laughed. "I am new to Tree Hill. Just moved here from California."

"Okay, good." Karen said as she turned to get the water Haley had requested. Quickly finishing Karen handed it over. "Be careful. And Haley introduce him to everyone." With that Karen was off

Haley then grabbed the pitcher turning to Chase with a small smile. "You want to meet my friends? We all go to Tree Hill High."

Chase smiled back. "Lead the way. The more people I know before Monday the better off I am."

Haley laughed. "This way.' With that they headed to the table.

Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were back to playing cards. Brooke and Peyton were chatting about something on Brooke's phone. Brooke looked up and seen Haley approaching, she also spotted the cutie behind her. Brooke smiled. "Well, well, bout time you came back. Who's your shadow?" Brooke asked.

With that everyone looked up. Haley turned looking at Chase. "This is Chase. He is new here. Chase this is Jake, Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton. We're all friends."

Nathan zoned out as all of his friends started to get to know Chase. He recognized him. He was deep in thought when he noticed all of the others looking at him. Realizing he hadn't said anything he stood up. "Chase, nice to meet you I'm Nathan." he finished as he held out his hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Chase." As they shook it finally hit Nathan.

"Chase Adams, star pitching prospect." Nathan blurted. Chase cracked a smile. "Nathan Scott, star basketball player. Hell of a shooting guard, but was moved to small forwards early this season."

The other looked at both as if they had lost their minds. Nathan laughed as he sat back down. "Sports fan. You're a good dude."

They all then settled into pleasant conversation getting to know Chase. He fit in immediately. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Chase was flirting with Haley. The shocking part, Haley was definitely returning fire.

After a while Brooke stood up. "Haley, Peyton, restroom?"

"Yes, I could use a touch up on my make-up." Peyton said as she stood up with her purse.

Haley just nodded. They headed towards the private backstage bathroom. Perks of knowing the owners. They used a dressing room with an attached bathroom.

"So, Haley you've been having an interesting night." Peyton commented

Haley had just finished reapplying lip-gloss. "What are you talking about?"

Brooke then spoke up. "Well, you were teasing poor Nathan while you were dancing with him. Now you're flirting like crazy with Chase. Who is gorgeous by the way."

Haley scoffed. "I did not tease Nathan. We just danced. And yes Chase is good looking and sweet." Haley finished as she placed her lip-gloss in her purse.

Peyton laughed. "Yes you did. Believe me I've seen the faces. So Haley are you into Nathan or Chase?"

Brooke scrunched up her face as Haley gasped both turning to look at the curly haired blonde. Peyton shrugged. "We don't have time to beat around the bush." She finished with a raised eye brow.

Brooke giggled. "So, just rip the band aid off?" Brooke questioned.

"Exactly." Peyton stated with a nod. With that they both turned to Haley.

"So… Chase" Both said at the same time looking to Haley.

Haley smiled. "He is definitely cute. I wouldn't mind giving him a chance if her were interested."

Brooke and Peyton both let out a girlish shriek. "Nathan?" Brooke questioned

Haley rolled her eyes. Did she like Nathan? Absolutely. Could she date him? Maybe, but the thing that scared her the most was what if it didn't work. Would Lucas and Nathan be back at each other's throats? They were complete opposites. Would they really work? Would he stay faithful? Questions like this plagued her mind when she thought about it and was why, she wouldn't give him a chance. After taking a deep breath she answered. "I like Nathan I do. He wants us to try. But, I just can't. We can only ever be Just friends." Haley stated with finality

Brooke and Peyton held sad smiles, then they both watched as Haley's smile fell. Not wanting to completely take the fun out of the evening Brooke shook her head and smiled. "Let's get back to the guy's." they all then turned and started back towards them.

As they approached the table they found them in a conversation. With Nathan leading. "Baseball is a good sport, but Basketball is more physical. There for it's the dominate sport. Am I right?" Nathan stated getting fist bumps and grunts of agreement from Lucas and Jake.

Chase scoffed shaking his head. "Baseball is way better. It's not only physically demanding but mentally. I bet none of you would last playing a game." Chase challenged. "What do you girls think?" Chase finished looking at the three.

All three girls smiled looking at each other then back at the guys. Haley stayed there looking between Nathan and Chase. Nathan had his winning smirk, while Chase just looked hopeful. She then broke the silence, as she started moving towards Chase. "You're in a basketball town now. That sport will always be number one…" Haley then linked her arm through his. "But, it looks like I've got a new sport, and lingo to learn if I want to run with you." She finished in a flirty tone.

"Hell yeah. Happy to teach you." Chase finished with a beaming smile. She noticed Nathan's smirk fall, the crushed looked crossing his features right now killed her on the inside. She knew he knew she had made her choice. However it shocked her to hear what came out of Nathan's mouth next. "Looks like we've all got a new sport to learn." Nathan said as he finished off his soda and then stood up. "I'm gonna head out. You all have fun." Nathan said as he then turned and left without another word.

All the guys looked at each other confused. As Brooke, Haley, and Peyton looked at each other know what had just gone down. Lucas then spoke. "What the hell just happen?"

* * *

 **AN: Here is Chapter 4. sorry for any errors. Anyways enjoy, and leave a review. It inspires me to write quicker. I have some great ideas coming up. Nathan is going to rebel a bit. Chase and Nathan will become chummy quickly, and he will mesh into the group well. Anyways Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Return to Tree Hill High**

It was now Tuesday. Nathan was grabbing a quick bite before school. He threw a couple pop tarts into the toaster. He wasn't looking forward to school. After leaving Tric he had gone home and packed a bag, he couldn't stay in town after what had gone down. He had been heartbroken. He told his mom that he was going to visit his uncle Cooper, which she had agreed to. Cooper lived in Charlotte, and was doing well. Had just been hired as a driver in the Sprint Cup circuit. It was Cooper's weekend off so they had stayed away from the track. However his uncle had introduced him to motorcycles. After spending the weekend learning how to ride. His uncle helped him purchase his first bike. Due to having both a car and bike, he skipped school Monday so Cooper could help him get his bike home.

His disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed. All of his friends had tried contacting him throughout the weekend. He never answered them. The one that surprised him the most was Haley. She'd called him sixteen times and text messaged him over thirty. All of which he left unanswered. He hadn't been ready to talk to her yet, or anyone for that matter. As the toaster popped, he grabbed the pop tarts and set them on the counter to let them cool. After a moment he ate them quickly. Walking to the fridge he grabbed a water. After drinking half of it he put it back. Grabbing his back pack and helmet he was off.

It was rather warm. Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke were all seated around a picnic table on the quad. Haley was off in the tutor center. "Anyone heard from Nathan?" Lucas questioned the group

"No, I tried calling him. Just goes straight to voicemail." Brooke said right away.

"Yeah, same here." Jake said

"When I called, he must have had his phone in his pocket. It answered but he never said anything and it was super loud. All I could hear was a roar of an engine." Peyton said taking a sip of her coffee

After a moment an approaching motorcycle got the attention of everyone as it entered the student lot. "Who the hell is that?" Brooke questioned as they all watched the bike then pull into Nathan's normal parking spot.

"What the hell." Lucas said as he got up and started walking towards the figure who had just parked the bike. The others got up and followed as well. "No, way. That can't be…" Brooke trailed off as the figure still sitting on the Motorcycle finally removed his helmet.

Everyone gasped as they seen that it was Nathan. "Nathan, where the hell have you been? And since when do you have a Motorcycle?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan smiled as he got off the bike. "I went to visit my Uncle Cooper. I got the bike on Sunday, what do you think?"

Everyone stood speechless. Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "What is going on with you?" Lucas questioned

Nathan's smile fell. "Nothing, just trying new things. Not living in fear" he finished using air quotes, walking past them towards the school.

"Nathan motorcycles are dangerous." Peyton stated with concern as she and the others followed along.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. So are cars. So are drugs. Hell anything these days is dangerous and a risk. You just pick and choose what you want to take risks with." Nathan said as he started walking with everyone towards the school. As they walked in through the doors the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell Nate. I'll see you later." Brooke said as she, Peyton, and Jake took off for their first class. Lucas just stood there looking at his brother.

Nathan looked at Lucas and rolled his eyes. "Quit with the squinty eyes Lucas. I'm fine."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I don't think you are Nate. Look I have to get to class but we're going to talk about this."

"Whatever." Nathan said as he turned and left Lucas standing there.

Nathan quickly made his way to his own class. He quickly walked into his math class and took a seat. After attendance was taken tests from the previous week were handed back. Once his was handed to him he turned it over, as he noticed that failing mark he quickly turned it back over. He grew frustrated. He took out his notebook and quickly started to take notes. Once the bell rang Nathan remained seated. After the rest had cleared he approached the teacher.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "Mr. Pierce, could you please help clarify why I got this on the quiz? I used the formulas as you said." Nathan stated holding out his paper. Mr. Pierce took the paper studying it. Nathan looked behind him and watched as Brooke entered the class room and took a seat silently.

Mr. Pierce then handed the test back to Nathan. "Mr. Scott I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you, there is nothing wrong with the methods I gave you. If you don't completely understand them then maybe you're nothing but a dumb jock." He muttered as he then turned to the black board.

Nathan scoffed looking back at Brooke who started to record everything with her phone. "So you're not going to help me?" Nathan questioned

"No, Nathan I'm not. Like I said I gave you what you needed. I explained everything. It's not my fault you're too stupid to understand the material."

Nathan clenched his fists at his sides, fire in his eyes. "I maybe failing your class. But, I am not stupid. You're a horrible teacher, you lazy piece of trash. Get off your ass and…"

Nathan never got the chance to say anything else as Mr. Pierce launched himself at Nathan swinging. His fist connecting with Nathan's face multiple times. Brooke screamed, and immediately got up and started running out the door for help. However Principle Turner, and Coach Durham heard the scream and were headed her way.

"Brooke, what happen?" Turner questioned

"Mr. Pierce attacked Nathan. Nathan was trying to ask him for help, He turned him down calling him a dumb jock. When Nathan defended himself with words Mr. Pierce lunged at Nathan."

Turner, and coach Durham then enter the class room. Turner grabbed Mr. Pierce as Coach Durham attended to Nathan, who landed a final punch as Turner pulled him off. Nathan knocked Mr. Pierce out with one punch. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Nathan, that's enough." Coach Durham stated. As he turned to look at Turner, and Pierce who

Principle Turner then turned to Nathan. "Coach Durham, take Nathan to the nurse. After that I want him in my office." Turner finished as he turned back to Mr. Pierce who was just starting to come to.

"Come on Nathan" Coach Durham said as he helped Nathan to the nurse.

Once in the office Coach Durham put Nathan in a chair across from door and took a good look at him. Nathan's lip was bloody, his eye was red and starting to swell shut. "What happen Nathan?" Coach question. Nathan shook his head. "I was trying to get some extra help. Mr. Pierce verbally bashed me. When I defended myself he attacked me. Coach Durham let out a sigh, he then signed Nathan in and then gave Nathan a paper towel for his bloody lip. "Hold that on your lip, I am going to go get you some ice for that eye." Coach Durham said as he then quickly left the room.

Nathan sat there holding the paper towel to his lip with his eyes closed. Haley walked by and happen to look in the room. As she noticed Nathan she stopped and stepped into the room. "Nathan?" She said in question. She hadn't seen him since Friday. Lucas had told her about his new motorcycle. She didn't like it. She watched as Nathan looked up, and slowly try to open his eyes. "Haley, Hi." He muttered as he closed his eyes again and dropped his head.

"What happen to you?" Haley questioned as she took a seat next to him and dropped her bag on the floor.

Nathan sighed. "Mr. Pierce attacked me." he finished lifting his head and looking at her.

"What?" Haley questioned with a shocked look.

Nathan sighed. "I was trying to speak with him about a quiz he failed me on. He called me a dumb jock and pretty much refused to help me. When I defended myself, he lunged and attacked me."

Haley was shocked. She knew Mr. Pierce he didn't seem like that type of guy. "Are you sure that's how it happen?" Haley questioned

Nathan then looked up at Haley as if she had slapped him in the face. "Yes."

Haley held up her hands in surrender. "Okay…" Haley trailed off. She was about to say something else when Coach Durham entered the room with ice. "Here is the ice for your eye Nathan. Come on the nurse is waiting." He said as he helped Nathan up.

"I'll see you later Nathan." Haley said as she stood up grabbing her bag.

Nathan turned making funny faces, trying to open his eyes to look at Haley. "Maybe." Nathan said as he then stepped into the nurses' office.

Haley and Coach Durham found themselves laughing. Nathan then stepped into the room sitting on the exam table, holding the ice to his eye.

"Nathan, is that really what happen?" Coach Durham asked.

Nathan opened his one good eye and looked at his coach. "What?"

Coach Durham put a hand on his face. "Ms. Davis isn't coving for you?"

Nathan looked up at his Coach hurt, not being able to take it and not wanting to say something he's regret he shook his head and looked up at his Coach. "I know I haven't been the best lately. But, sometimes it would be good to get the benefit of the doubt instead of just the doubt. You know what just get out Whittey." Nathan said removing the ice from his eye.

Coach Durham stepped forward and put the ice back on Nathan's eye. "That's Coach Durham to you. Keep this on that eye." He stated as the nurse stepped in. "Nathan Scott, I hear we got into a fight." The nurse said as she pulled on gloves and Coach took a seat.

Nathan said nothing. The nurse stepped forward and cleaned him up. After a while he was ready to go. "Ready to go to the office?" Coach questioned as they started walking.

"Let's just get this over with." Nathan muttered.

"Are you okay son?" Coach Durham asked as he finally looked at his player

Nathan shook his head. "Would it matter if I said I wasn't?"

Coach sighed. "Nathan, look I'm sorry. It's just history isn't on your side. Everyone knows you have a temper."

At that Nathan's temper hit it's peak. "You know what you're right. Fuck this place." Nathan said as he pushed himself forward and walked out of the school.

"Nathan you have to see Principle Turner. Don't just walk away." Coach Durham

Nathan said nothing and kept walking. Reaching the parking lot he quickly jumped on his bike. "Nathan. don't do this."

Nathan kicked the bike to life. "Why not? Like you said history isn't on my side. So why change now." Nathan finished as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Nathan found himself at the river court. He was laid across the top of the picnic table. He heard the roar of an engine. Looking over he noticed his Uncle Keith parking next to his bike. However he wasn't alone. He watched as Coach Durham, exit Keith's vehicle. Brooke, Lucas, and Haley exited her vehicle. His mother also pulled up in her vehicle. All of them quickly approaching him.

Great they are coming in droves now. Nathan thought to himself as he sat up on the table. His mother was the first one to reach him. "Nathan are you okay?" Deb asked as she made it to her son.

Nathan shrugged. "Would it matter?"

"Of course it matters. That's why we are all here." Keith pointed to everyone as he spoke to his nephew.

Nathan put his hands on his knees. Coach Durham was the next to speak. "Nathan let me start by saying I am sorry. The meeting went down without you present. Turner was not happy that you walked out. He set out to make an example of you and wanted you expelled." He finished with a sad face.

Nathan looked at everyone and felt himself starting to panic. His future fleeting in front of his eyes. Coach Durham then started speaking again. "However Due to video Ms. Davis took on her phone, Mr. Pierce has been fired."

Nathan looked at his Coach then Brooke. "Really?"

"Yes, but Turner is upset at the fact that you lunged at him after we pulled you two apart. He took a look at your grades. With the mixture of bad grades and poor attendance, you are close to being ineligible to play basketball next season." Coach Durham said as he watched Nathan hang his head in shame.

At this point Haley stepped forward. "Which is why I told principle turner that as of this morning I had taken you on as a tutee."

Nathan then looked up. "What?"

His mother then spoke up. "The deal we made for you goes as follows. You will not miss anymore school for the remainder of the year. You will have tutoring sessions 3 times a week with Haley, and you will have detention for the rest of the year. You will also take a part time job at the dealership with your Uncle Keith, and Lucas." Deb finished

Nathan stood up. "That's it. I'm not being expelled?" Nathan questioned as a smile broke across his face.

Keith then spoke up. "No, Son. You're not and we are all sorry we didn't believe you." He finished as he pulled his nephew into a quick hug. As he pulled out of the hug Nathan let out a wicked laugh as he ran to Brooke picking her up into a bear hug and swinging her around in circles. Everyone laughed along with him. "Thank you, Thank you. You've outdone yourself B. Davis." Nathan stated as he put her back on her feet.

Brooke smiled. "Well, I couldn't let Mr. Pierce ruin our shot at the state championship by getting the star player expelled." She finished with a cheeky smile.

Everyone laughed. Keith, Deb, and Coach Durham left a while later.

"Thank you." Nathan said with a genuine smile looking at Brooke.

Nathan then looked at Lucas. "I hope you know you're girlfriend is amazing."

Lucas nodded. "Yes I do. Pretty girl what do you say we go to the mall."

Brooke squealed with delight. "Absolutely. See you later, tutor girl and Boy toy." Brooke finished as she ran towards her car.

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan laughed. Lucas then turned back to Nathan with his squinty eyes. "Meet you back here for some ball later Nate?" Lucas questioned

Nathan looked at his brother knowing that a talk would come with it. "Sure. Sounds good Luke. You may not want to keep Brooke waiting."

Sure enough Brooke started honking. "Boyfriend lets go." She shouted out the window of her light blue VW beetle.

"Alright." Lucas shouted. "See you two later." Lucas said as he turned and started towards her car. They watched as both took off.

He then looked at Haley who had his bag. "We've got to start your tutoring sessions right now Nathan." Haley said with a stern voice. Nathan's smile quickly fell. He couldn't help it he was still mad at her for Friday. "Okay, let's get it over with." Nathan stated as he stepped forward and grabbed his bag from her. He quickly set his books up, Haley got comfortable on the other side of the table.

Haley grabbed Nathan's notes and started going over them. Both of them worked in silence, other than Haley giving him help where needed. The silence was killing Haley so she finally decided to speak.

"Sorry, about Friday." Haley spoke softly.

Nathan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Besides with you being my tutor now it's for the best. We can be friends." He finished not looking up from the math problems he was working on.

Haley sighed hearing him say that crushed her, but, she knew he was right. As she looked up and noticed Nathan's motorcycle. "What made you get the bike?"

Nathan looked up meeting Haley's gaze. Blue met Brown and he felt himself being overly honest. "I'm done living in fear. I'm gonna start doing things I really want to do." Nathan stated as he watched Haley smile. He then took a good look at her. She was in different clothes then normal. "What about you? What's up with the new wardrobe?" Nathan question with a smirk

Haley blushed. "You noticed…"

Nathan chuckled. "Come on what's up with it?" he questioned again.

Haley shrugged. "It's all part of the new me. With everything you and Lucas have gone through I've found myself wanting to branch out myself and try new things."

Nathan put his arms across his chest. "What exactly was wrong with the old you?"

Haley shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to branch out. I want to try new things too." Haley stated

"Oh, really. Like what? You going to finally sing?" Nathan asked

Haley gasped and quickly shook her head. "No, more like snowboarding."

Nathan laughed. "Seriously?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"I could teach you if you wanted." Nathan offered.

"Yeah, right." Haley laughed at his offer.

Nathan sighed. "Come on I'm an excellent teacher. How'd you make out in gym with the free throw did you make it?" Nathan asked

Haley smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. "Yes, I did, oh my. Thank's again by the way. I think it was the first time ever I wasn't laughed at." Haley stated

Nathan smiled nodding his head. "Well, if you ever change your mind. Offer to teach you to snowboard stands." Nathan finished as he then pushed his math sheet towards her to check.

Haley laughed "Right I'll catch you on the slopes." She stated as she then went to checking the problems over. As she finished she smiled as she passed it back to Nathan. He looked the test over and seen an 87% written at the top of the page. "Is that real? You think I'm ready for this quiz on friday?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Haley's heart broke hearing him say this. She then quickly nodded. "Yes, I think you're ready. Have confidence in yourself Nathan. You knew the material, you just didn't know how to apply it" She said as she started gathering her things. Looking back at Nathan she spoke. "Next two sessions will be on Thursday and Friday. I will text you the time and places." Haley said as she stood up.

Nathan stayed silent and nodded in agreement. Haley continued to look at Nathan. "Nathan, whatever he said to you let it go. It isn't true." Haley muttered reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Nathan looked up at her with a sad smile. "You don't see me as a dumb jock?" Nathan questioned

Haley quickly shook her head. "No, Nathan I don't. You're smarter than you think you are. You were right to ask for a different method."

Nathan looked to her with sad eyes. "Then why didn't he just help me?" Nathan asked in question.

Haley shrugged. "Maybe he was a shitty teacher and didn't know another way." Haley stated as she quickly kissed his cheek, then tapped her finger on his practice exam. "Trust me. You got this. Do 15 of the problems in the next two chapters. Our next session I'll look over them. Thursday we'll focus on English. Have the first draft of your final ready, I will be reading through it and helping you with it." Haley stated as she then stood up and started walking away.

Nathan looked over his shoulder slightly annoyed, watching her walk away as soon as she was out of sight he went to work on the problems she told him to. Since he understood the material better he wanted to make sure he had it down. As he finished each problem he would check the back of the book to see if he had the right answers. Thanks to Haley and the trick she showed him he was breezing through his math homework. He was so engrossed he didn't hear Lucas approaching.

"Well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott doing homework." Lucas stated plopping down onto the picnic table.

Nathan looked up shutting his math book. "Funny. What's up?"

Lucas sighed. "Why'd you get all weird at Tric and then disappear this past weekend?"

Nathan shook his head. "Haley." He stated looking into his brothers eyes

"What happen?" Lucas questioned

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I've asked her out a few times. She's shot me down. But, when we were dancing at Tric I got her to agree to consider it…" Nathan trailed off

Lucas then shook his head already putting the pieces together. "She chose to hang with Chase. Has she said why?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Said we were total opposites, that we wouldn't work, and that she didn't want a relationship with me to come in between you two."

Lucas shook his head. "Well, that's stupid. I'd never make either of you choose. And I already told her I wouldn't stand in the way."

Nathan shrugged. "I think she's just scared. I don't have the best track record."

Lucas shook his head. "Yeah, but you haven't been like that for a long time now. It's been actually kind of awesome." Lucas commented looking at his brother with a proud smile.

Nathan chuckled wanting to get the subject off Haley. "Yeah we switched places. You were the man whore and I was the monk. Brooke totally forgiven you for kissing Peyton?"

Lucas immediately slugged Nathan in the shoulder. "Not funny. And to an extent yes. But, she's still guarded."

"Damn it Luke." Nathan said clutching his shoulder. "I've been beaten on enough today."

Lucas then looked at his brother with a sad face. "Dude, that was fucked up." Brooke showed me the video. "I'm glad they fired his ass." Lucas finished patting his brother on the back and quickly standing up.

Nathan nodded before looking up with a cocky smirk. "That's okay. I landed a couple shots. Knocked his ass out with one punch." He finished with a chuckle and Lucas laughed along.

Lucas then looked over towards Nathan's motorcycle. "Motorcycle huh?"

Nathan followed his brother's vision and smiled. He really loved his bike. He then looked back at Lucas smiling. "It's thrilling. Open and free. It's awesome. I think you'd like it." Nathan stated with a smile.

Lucas laughed. "Believe me I did research on it."

Nathan's smile then fell. "Right, you're seventeen. You'd need…"

"My mom's permission. Not going to happen" Lucas finished with a laugh. "But, you're emancipated. So you're legal. You lucky bustard." He finished with a laugh.

Nathan reached into his pocket fishing out the keys. "You could still drive it around the parking lot." Nathan stated dangling the keys in front of his brother.

Lucas reached out and grabbed the keys, standing up both brothers headed over to the bike. Lucas then climbed on and started the bike. Nathan then watched his brother with a smile on his face as he did laps in the parking lot.

Lucas stopped and parked the bike. "I can't wait until I am 18. Totally getting one." Lucas finished with a laugh as he climbed off.

Just then both of their phones went off. Both pulled looked at their phones. "Test results in. come to the café." They both read at the same time.

Both just shared a look with each other. Nathan then grabbed his helmet putting it on. Reaching in his saddle bag he pulled out an extra handing it to Lucas. "Let's go get this over with." Lucas took the helmet and put it on, getting onto the bike. Once comfortable they headed towards the café.

Pulling into the café parking lot both brother climbed off. After storing the helmets they went into the café. Deb and Karen were waiting both of them with the envelopes in front of them. Karen then signed as she handed Lucas his, and Deb handed Nathan his. "Keith doesn't have HCM." Karen stated as she looked at both Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other than at their mothers. Both taking a deep breath, Lucas spoke. "On Three?" He questioned Nathan.

Nathan nodded in agreement.

The brothers then both counted down together. "Three, Two, One." Both then tore into the envelopes quickly pulling out the tests and reading. After both finished they handed them to their mothers. Both looked at each other smiling.

"I don't have HCM." Nathan blurted and stood up.

Lucas smiled back as he too stood up. "I don't either." Lucas stated.

Both brothers then embraced each other in a hug. Deb and Karen screamed in excitement, both relieved that neither son had HCM. Both soon joined them in the hug. Karen then turned looking towards the kitchen. "Bring on the food. Both boys are in the clear." Karen shouted.

Then everyone in the boys world entered the room. Each taking the time to congratulate the boys.

They then spent the rest of the night celebrating the news with the people who mattered most.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 5. I want to thank those who are leaving reviews. They are keeping me motivated. I am not 100% happy with this chapter but, at least we got some good information. :-) Anyways please excuse any errors. Enjoy and Please, Please, Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan was currently seated in the library working on his final paper, the only reason he was in the library is because no one would look for him here. Haley wanted to look over a draft later today, and the topic was about loss. If there is anything he could write it was about loss. So he focused all his energy towards writing his paper. Soon he was hitting the print button with a huge smile on his face.

Haley had just entered the library. She was there for a tutor session with Nathan. Walking through the stacks she was struck with the familiar scent of cologne. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She loved that smell and knew that it belonged to Nathan. Walking around the stack she seen him. She found herself walking towards him. "You're here." Haley said as she took a seat.

Nathan looked up with a sad smile as he passed his paper to Haley. "Topic was about loss. Pretty easy topic."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan shrugged "It's okay." Haley grabbed a red pen and went to reading his paper. Nathan then reached down into his book bag pulling out his math book and work sheets. As she read his paper he looked over his math.

Soon Haley was sliding his paper over to him upside down, as she then grabbed his math book and worksheets and started checking them over. She refused to look up at him. She had tears stinging the back of her eyes. Nathan noticed. "Haley, what's wrong?"

Haley shook her head before looking up. "It's just not fair. You've been through so much in such a short time."

Nathan chuckled. Haley looked up slightly annoyed. "What's so funny?" She asked

Nathan found himself leaning forward. "Has anyone told you, that sometimes life isn't fair." He stated flashing a smirk.

Haley then rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've heard it. but, still you don't deserve that."

Nathan frowned. "Maybe, but that's how it goes sometimes." Nathan said as he then turned his paper over with his eyes bugging out. Noticing all the red he freaked out. "Did my paper make you tear up because of all the red ink?" Nathan questioned sarcastically.

Haley found herself laughing. "Relax, Nathan. Most of it is just grammar errors. Over all the paper is good. And you also got most of the math questions correct."

"Really?" Nathan questioned.

Haley then nodded. "Tomorrow we will work on history." Haley said as she stood up gathering her things.

Nathan met her eyes nodding in understanding. Then he found himself blurting out a question before he could stop himself. "Why are you helping me?" he rattled off as he then clamped his hand over his mouth

Haley's eye rose in surprise. Then a cocky smile of her own over took her face. "You needed help, I had space. And well I owed you one for teaching me how to shoot a free shot." Haley finished.

Nathan then put his hand over his eyes. "For the last time Haley. It's…"

"Free Throw." Haley blurted as Nathan met her gaze again. "I was messing with you." Haley finished with a chuckle as Nathan laughed along.

"Where are you off to?" Nathan questioned as he took quickly gathered his items.

Haley shrugged. "Beach with Peyton, and Brooke."

Nathan nodded. "Cool."

"Want to come?" Haley found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I have to get to the dealership. Lucas and I start today."

Haley nodded in understanding. "So, see you tomorrow?" Haley questioned

Nathan nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow." With that they both left

Haley found herself in the back seat of Brooke's Beetle. Peyton was playing with the radio and bickering with Brooke as to what should be playing. Brooke then pulled her car into the parking lot at the beach. Haley felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and pulled it out. Pulling it out she noticed a text from Chase asking her where she was. She quickly replied back.

Soon the girls found themselves laying out in the sun on the beach. Jake had joined them and he was currently laid out next to Peyton. They had been talking about and everything and anything. Lucas and Nathan had joined them once they had finished at the dealership.

Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Nathan were currently playing two on two football. Jake and Nathan were on a team and Lucas was with Peyton. Both teams were tied, and Peyton had yet to catch a pass.

Peyton and Lucas got into position after going over a strategy.

"You're both going down." Jake declared as he and Nathan high fived each other. "We'll see about that." Peyton stated as she snapped the ball back to Lucas she quickly took off, Jake quickly following. Nathan took two steps toward Lucas. However Lucas had already released the ball, throwing it gracefully to Peyton who was already in the make-shift end zone. Both Nathan and Jake froze thinking she wouldn't catch it, since she had yet to catch a pass. Peyton easily caught the ball and immediately and froze in place in disbelief. At the look of disbelief on everyone but Lucas's face, Peyton started laughing excitedly as she spiked the football into the sand and doing a dance.

"You did it." Jake exclaimed pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Come on Jake, quit macking on the rival." Nathan stated flexing his arms.

"Way to go P. Sawyer." Brooke yelled from the sidelines. Her and Haley both clapping.

"You two should play." Peyton said as she picked up the ball and tossed it towards Brooke. "These guy's suck. We girls could take them."

Brooke looked at Haley. "I'm in if you are Tutor girl."

Haley sighed. "I don't know…" she trailed off as she heard Lucas start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brooke questioned as her and Haley looked towards the him.

Lucas ran a hand over his freshly shaved head. "Nothing. Just Peyton thinks you three could beat us. I don't see how that's possible." He finished as Nathan and jake also started laughing with him.

Haley then let out a little chuckle, as Brooke stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Lucas Scott, I am so going to kick your ass at this." Brooke declared and she started walking towards Peyton. "Girls vs. Boys." Brooke declared as she made it to Peyton. Turning she looked at Haley. "Come on Hales." Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around Peyton.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know… i…"

Nathan then spoke up. "Come on Haley, prove Lucas wrong. He says you can't do anything that isn't written in your day planner."

Haley quickly cut her eyes to both Scott brothers. Both were laughing. It annoyed her, but also made her proud. They had come so far in such a short time. Standing up she brushed herself off. "Okay, I'm in." Haley declared as she then walked towards her two best girlfriends. They immediately started whispering to each other, as the guys also went to work talking strategy.

Both teams then met in the middle. Brooke had her hands on her hips. "Since you are so confidant what if we make this game a little interesting?"

All three guys looked at each other before looking back at the girls. "What do you have in mind?" Jake questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lucas and Nathan both doing the same.

"If we win. You three idiots have to take us to dinner. If you win we will take you to dinner." Peyton stated as she raised her perfectly shaped brows over her green eyes.

The three guys looked at each other then back at the girls all agreeing with the terms. After a coin toss the guys were starting with the ball.

After about thirty minutes of playing they were tied. Next to score won the game. Nathan was acting quarter back for the guys and the girls lined up to block them.

Nathan was trying his best to focus. However he was finding it difficult. Haley had a green bikini on and looked absolutely amazing. It had shocked him they, they were all holding there own. It made Haley even sexier in his eyes. Since becoming friends with Brooke her sense in style and her confidence was growing. She looked sexy as hell. As she bent down in a defensive stance a challenging smile overtook her face as she looked at him with her sexy brown eyes.

Nathan found his mouth going dry. Shaking his head he called out the play. As he said hike he watched as Brooke and Peyton took off after Lucas and Jake. Nathan then took a couple steps back waiting for one of them to get open as Haley was now closing in on him. However both were covered. He then tucked the ball as he then started to run. As he got closer to Haley, she jumped at him. Her arms going around his torso as she flung herself into him, sparks flying through both their bodies at the contact. Unprepared for the blow, he found himself tumbling backwards. As he landed on his back in the sand he lost control of the ball. Haley landed on top of him moments later, there lower half's connecting deliciously for him, as his hands came up to hold her hips in place. Nathan met Haley's brown eyes in shock as she still held the same cocky smirk she did at the snap.

Brooke and Peyton screamed fumble as Peyton quickly picked up the ball and ran towards the end zone. She made it gracefully. Peyton and Brooke engaged in a victory dance. Quickly running back over to where Haley was, still on top of Nathan in the sand.

"What was that?" Nathan questioned as Haley got up off of him but, not before she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "That's for your brusied ego." Haley muttered.

What was that?" Nathan asked again

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I may know a thing or two about football." Haley stated

Lucas and Jake were laughing. "Nate, she sacked your ass. That's what that was." Lucas stated as everyone started laughing. "Yeah dude she owned your ass." Jake said in agreement.

"Shut up. Neither of you did any better. You were too busy laughing like bevis and butthead." Nathan spat as he stood up and brushed the sand off of himself

"He is right. None of you took it seriously." Brooke stated as she swiped hair out of her face.

Lucas shrugged. "I guess I underestimated you girls."

"I did too. But, it looks like we get to treat you ladies. So congratulations." Jake stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Haley shook her head at her best friend. "Lucas did you forget that I have a brother that plays pro ball?"

Nathan's head shot up at this. "You have a brother that is a professional football player?"

"Oh that's right. Sorry Hales. Mike right?" Lucas asked

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah. Plays for the Steelers." She finished with a sad smile.

"That's awesome." Peyton remarked clapping her hands together.

Haley looked at her friends with a sad smile. "I'm gonna go grab a water. Anyone want anything?" She questioned quickly wanting to get the topic off of her pro brother. Not waiting for an answer she quickly took off walking.

Her friends looked on confused.

"What was that about?" Brooke questioned looking at Lucas who held a pained expression as he watched Haley's retreating form.

Lucas looked at everyone. "Let's just say her brother is a sore subject. They use to be close, but, after going pro he has pretty much not looked back. He doesn't talk to any of them anymore."

At that everyone watch with sad faces as Haley continued to walk down the beach away from her friends.

Haley made it to the pier. She purchased six waters. The vendor gave her a bag so she could carry them. Turning she bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered as she looked up into the brown eyes of a chuckling Chase Adams.

"That's okay. How are you?" Chase asked

Haley shrugged. "I'm good. Just getting the gang some waters. We just got done with a game of football." Haley trailed off getting nervous

"Oh, that sounds fun. Who won?" Chase questioned

Haley the laughed. "Us girls won." Haley proclaimed with a proud smile

This caused chase to laugh. "You girls beat Nathan, Jake, and Lucas?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

Chase smiled. "That's awesome I wish I could have seen it. You look absolutely beautiful, by the way."

Haley blushed. "Thanks, you look good too." She finished

Chase then took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd maybe wanna hang out, or get some food, or…" he trailed off nervous

Haley found herself laughing. "Chase, are you asking me out?"

Chase quickly nodded as he felt himself turning red. "Yes. Is that okay?"

Haley nodded in return. "More than okay. When?"

Chase ran a hand through his hair. "Would Saturday work?"

"Saturday is good." Haley finished with a smile.

Chase smiled. "Great. Let me just get your number." Chase said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Once chase had his phone open and ready Haley gave him her number. He quickly sent a text to her phone. "I'll call you soon to iron out details for Saturday. For now I'll let you get back to your friends." Chase finished pulling Haley in for a hug.

Haley hugged him back. As they pulled away Chase walked away. Haley stayed for a moment watching him walk away. Taking a deep breath she started back towards the group.

As she made it back to her friends they were scattered. She noticed Brooke and Lucas making out near the shore line, Peyton and Jake were in the water in an equally heated make out session. Rolling her eyes she looked back to where their stuff was located she noticed Nathan was laid out on a towel in the sand on his back with sunglasses over his eyes. She licked her dry lips as she took in the sight as she started walking towards him. As she made it to the towels she noticed Nathan was sleeping on her towel. He looked absolutely peaceful. Looking at the bags of water in her hands she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Taking the bag of ice cold waters she quickly placed them onto his stomach.

She watched as his abdominal muscles tightened and he tensed. Turning his head in her direction he removed his sunglasses. His blue eyes seeking hers. "What the hell Haley?" Nathan said as he grabbed the bag of waters and threw them next to him on the towel as he started rubbing his eyes.

Haley suddenly felt bad. She knew sleep hadn't come easy for him these days. "Sorry." Haley muttered as she took a seat next to him.

Nathan yawned. "You okay?" Nathan questioned

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

Nathan then found himself chuckling. "You know you shocked me when you tackled me, Hales. I wasn't expecting that."

Haley found herself laughing with him. "I'm full of surprises." Haley stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yes, and sexy as hell." Nathan stated looking into her eyes. Haley felt herself blushing. "Nathan. Stop."

Nathan shrugged. "Sorry but it's true. Still hoping you'll give me a chance."

Before she could respond everyone had joined them.

"Hales, finally." Lucas said as he grabbed the bag of waters and handed them out to everyone.

Nathan shook his head as he watched Lucas immediately open the water and drink it. He was being rude and hadn't said thank you. "Lucas, says thank you Haley." He finished as his brother finally made eye contact removing the bottle of water from his lips.

Lucas squinted at Nathan before speaking. "Yes, thanks Hales."

Brooke looked between the brothers rolling her eyes. "So, about this dinner I was thinking Saturday would be perfect. We girls could spend the day getting ready and that night they could pick us up."

"Yeah, we get to pick the place." Peyton stated

"Whatever you ladies want. A deal is a deal." Jake muttered as Nathan and Lucas nodded in agreement. Everyone then looked to Haley who still hadn't said anything.

Feeling all eyes on her she shook her head. "I can't. Sunday would be better" Haley said

"Why the hell not." Brooke stated as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah Hales. Why it's not like you have to work on Saturday. My mom and Deb are covering the cafe." Lucas stated as he drank from his water bottle.

Haley got extremely uncomfortable with the other five sets of eyes on her. However she knew she couldn't lie. "I have plans."

"Since when?" Brooke questioned with her hands still on her hips and kinking her eye brow.

"I have a date with Chase." Haley quickly admitted.

Brooke and Peyton let out squeals of joy both getting up and pulling her into a hug. "Sunday it is then. Our Haley here has a date. That okay guys?" Peyton asked looking over at the guys. Haley's eyes met Nathan's. She watched as a pained expression crossed his face before it was gone. He then looked at Peyton. "Whatever. Just let me know. I have to go…" Nathan trailed off quickly standing and walking away.

Lucas frowned know why he was walking away. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Brooke questioned aloud

Lucas then looked at Haley who looked guilty. Lucas decided to cover for both of them. "He's just having a hard time."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I get it. but, he doesn't need to be such an ass."

Peyton and Jake however had caught on. They knew what was going on. She looked at Jake. "I'm gonna go catch up with him. Make sure he is okay." Peyton told Jake.

Jake just nodded. "Okay babe. I'll call you later." They finished with a kiss. Peyton was then off in the direction Nathan had gone.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 6. read and review please. Sorry it took so long. Things have been crazy. Those of you that have left reviews thank you so so much.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was now Saturday night. Haley was waiting for Chase to pick her up. She was excited. She needed this anything to get her mind off Fridays tutoring session with Nathan. He was strictly focused on his studies. The tutor side of her was thrilled however the part of her that had become his friend dearly missed that. He had his walls back up, and was keeping her at a distance, not letting her in. That hurt her and frustrated her. Once the session was done she had asked if he wanted to do something before her shift at the café. He had made some lame excuse of needing to help his mom with something and left. Upon showing up to the café she learned that it was just going to be her and Deb closing. Her frustrations mounted when she learned Deb had been at the café all afternoon, and she hadn't seen Nathan, but, had talked to him. Since having the afternoon off she learned that he had been out on his motorcycle all afternoon.

Hearing a knock on the door she pushed the thoughts of Nathan out of her mind. Pushing herself forward she opened the door with a smile on her face. "Chase, hi." She greeted as he too held a smile on his face.

"Haley, wow, you look amazing!" Chase stated as he took a good look at her. Haley was wearing a green summer dress with a pair of open toe black heels. Her make-up was light going for a Smokey eye and simple lip gloss.

Haley smiled as she took in him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black and grey pin stripe button up shirt and boots. He looked damn good. "You look good too." Haley commented as she pushed some hair back behind her ear.

"You ready to go?" Chase asked as he held his hand out towards her.

Haley smiled at him putting her hand in his. "yes, lets go."

With that they headed out.

He ended up taking her to a fancy restaurant down near the docks. It had been amazing. They talked about their childhoods, family, and friends. Now they were eating desert and enjoying each other's comfort and talking. He had shared the same but didn't seem to be bothered about having left his friends behind. She had been really shocked when he had shared the reason why. Chase confessed to having found his best friend and his ex-girlfriend in bed together the night before he was to move.

"Oh, Chase I am so sorry to hear that." Haley said as she placed a comforting hand over top of his.

She watched as Chase shook his head to rid himself of the memory. "It's okay. It brought me to you." Chase said as he took her hand in his. Pulling it up to his mouth he left a small kiss on it, before lacing their fingers together.

As the waitress brought the bill Chase pulled out his wallet and quickly put the correct amount of cash in it. As the waitress walked by he quickly handed it to her letting her know everything was set. With that he and Haley stood and left. They took their time walking along the docks to the pier. Once on the pier they stood at the end looking up and the stars and talking. As they got to the end they could hear jazz music playing.

Haley smiled at Chase, as he smiled back at her. Holding out his hand towards her he spoke. "Would you like to dance?" Chase finished with a hopeful smile.

Haley quickly placed her hand in his returning his smile with a beaming one of her own. "Of Course."

With that Chase quickly pulled her close into his arms encircling his around her waist. She place her arms around his neck. They then started swaying to the music. As their eyes locked Haley felt her heart rate increase as Chase started to lean in with his eyes closed. Taking a breath she met him half way. As their lips met, Haley didn't feel anything and kept her eyes open. After a few moments Chase picked the momentum brushing his tongue across her bottom lip. Opening her mouth she let him in. as their tongues clashed and battled for dominance her eyes were gone a moment later.

After a while both pulled away sucking in much needed air into her lungs. "Wow." Chase said as he placed his forehead against hers.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, wow." Haley panted looking into his eyes.

Chase then took her hand in his placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Come on. Let's get you home."

The drive was quick. As he pulled up to her house he got out quickly to open her door and help her out. As they made it to her door hand in hand she smiled up at him. "I had a good time tonight Chase. Thank you."

Chase smiled back. "I had a good time too. You're welcome."

Haley then stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Text me when you get home." Haley stated as she turned towards the door. Once at the door her she rested her back against it.

"I will." Chase promised her with a smile. With that he retreated to his car.

She watched as he pulled away. Then movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head she looked in that direction. Seeing nothing she turned and unlocked her door. after entering her home. She locked the door and retreated to her bed room. Once in her room she retrieved her phone.

She had multiple messages from everyone excluding Nathan. Opening her voice mail she decided to listen to them.

"Hey, Hales. It's Tigger. I hope you had an awesome time on your date. We are all at Nathan's beach house. We are having a bonfire and I guess well, I just miss you. Anyways hope all is well. Call me after the date." Haley laughed at Brooke's bubbly voice.

Next was Peyton. "Haley. We miss you girl! Hope you're having a fantastic time on your date. Oh gotta go. Jake is looking for me."

Jake was the next. "Haley, Lucas says that he is gonna find big foot before you. However with you being as smart as you are. I sure as hell hope you don't think those things are real. Anyways were at Nate's beach house having a bonfire. The girls haven't said it yet but I know they miss you. Hope you're having a good date. Chase seems like a good guy. Anyway I gotta go find Peyton. Bye Haley."

Last was Lucas. "Hales, Jake and Nathan are making fun of me because I said I was gonna find big foot before you. They don't believe Hales. I sure hope you're having a great date. Because I could sure use you right now as back up. Chase is a good guy. Talk to you later."

Haley threw her phone onto her bed laughing. Rushing to her closet she grabbed a pair a jeans and grey cable knit sweater. She wanted nothing more right now then to be with her friends. Walking to a mirror to check her hair she then walked back over to her bed picking up her phone putting it into her back pocket. Grabbing her purse she quickly left.

Haley showed up to Nathan's beach house. Knowing they were all out on the beach near the fire she walked around to the back of the house. As she made it closer the wind picked up. Even though she had a sweater on she shivered. Silently she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. Once she made it to the porch she spotted them all sitting around the fire. She smiled as she continued to walk towards them. As she got closer she noticed Brooke and Lucas engaged in a heavy make-out session. Peyton and Jake were also engrossed in a conversation. Nathan his back was to her. However his focus seemed to be on the fire in front of him. Looking back over at Brooke and Lucas she rolled her eyes. They still hadn't come up for air.

Once close enough she cleared her throat. "You got room for one more?" Haley questioned as all five sets of eyes settled on her. As the wind blew she shivered again. They all looked at each other than at the same time stated "Hell Yeah." She then watched as everyone but Nathan stood up and walked towards her. Brooke leading and giving her a big hug.

"Hales, we'll always have room for you." Brooke finished as she pulled away so someone else could give her a hug.

Lucas hugged her. Then each of her friends. They all immediately started asking her about her date. She gushed to them about how cute Chase had been. Once she mentioned the kiss out of the corner of her eye she noticed Nathan stand up and walk away. At that moment she shivered again. However was soon pulled into another hug by Brooke and Peyton who seemed to be extremely happy for her.

Lucas then turned to look for Nathan. At that moment he noticed his brother gone. "Hey, does anyone know where Nathan went?" Lucas questioned the group.

Everyone looked at each other and quickly shook their heads no. "We were too excited to hear about Haley's date. Besides Nathan's in one of his moods. He doesn't do anything for anyone other mope and pout and It's nice to be rid of him for a while." Brooke stated as she rolled her eyes.

Lucas scoffed. "Brooke, Nathan just lost his father. And he does help anyone who needs help out. Just right now you have to cut him some slack."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm just happy to be free of his sadness for a while." Brooke admitted with a shrug.

"Brooke." Haley scolded

Lucas was seeing red. "Brooke, I love you. But, you are being such a total b…"

Peyton noticed the look and quickly cut Lucas off before he hurt his relationship. "Beautiful soul." She shouted with wide eyes and she then did a little dance. "Oh, it's so cold. Come on everyone lets get closer to the fire." Peyton finished quickly as she dragged both Haley and Brooke with her back to the fire. Lucas and Jake eventually followed. Chatter among the friends continued. Lucas and Peyton locked eyes. No words were needed. Lucas silently thanked Peyton for saving him.

As they talked, Haley continued to shiver. It was then that she caught scent of Nathan's cologne. Then she felt the warmth of something being draped over her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Nathan walking back to his seat with a cooler. She then looked down and realized that Nathan had gone and gotten her one of his hooded sweatshirts. Looking up she made eye contact with him. "Thank you Nathan."

Lucas then looked at his brother. "Is that where you disappeared too?"

Nathan nodded. "She was shivering. So I went and got that for her and a cooler with some drinks." Nathan finished as he opened the cooler. He tossed Jake and Lucas beers. He then handed both Brooke and Peyton a hard lemonade. Finally he looked to Haley with a challenging look. "Haley, I know you don't like drinking but I am going to give you a choice. You can have a Dr. Pepper, water, or a hard lemonade. Which will it be?"

Haley gave a challenging smile of her own. "I'll take the lemonade."

Nathan then got up with a smirk and handed Haley the lemonade. He knew better then to throw it.

Nathan then turned to all his friends. "Now since everyone is drinking, everyone will be staying here tonight. Lucas and Brooke you can take the master. Peyton and Jake you can take the guest room. Haley you can take my room." Nathan announced.

Everyone agreed. However he heard Haley scoff behind him he turned to look at her. "You think I am gonna sleep with you?" Haley questioned with raised eyebrows.

Nathan shook his head quickly. "No. you will be in my room alone. I want you to be comfortable I will be on the couch." Nathan stated.

Haley shook her head. "No, the couch is small. I could sleep there. You need to sleep in your bed."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Whatever you want." Nathan said giving up and going back to his seat.

Peyton had a smirk on her face as she looked at Brooke who had a guilty expression on her face.

"What's the matter Brooke?" Peyton questioned already knowing.

Brooke glared at Peyton. "Sorry, about what I said before Lucas. I was wrong."

Lucas looked at his girlfriend with a loving smile and nodded.

The group had settled into conversation, everyone drinking and having a good time. They had talked for hours. After a while Nathan grew silent. Truth was he had heard everything about Haley's date, and everything Brooke had said. She was kinda loud like that, he knew she didn't mean it but it had still hurt. He had for a while pushed his sadness aside and talked and acted happy. But, as his friends continued to talk he found himself staring blankly into the fire. As his friends talked and he stayed quiet he could feel Haley's eyes on him. However he couldn't bring himself to look in her direction. He was still mad at her for going on a date with Chase and not giving him a chance. He felt a pang in his stomach as he then thought he may end up dying alone like his father had. Brooke's word had hurt. However the bubbly brunette noticed Nathan's demeanor. "you okay Nate?" Brooke asked

Nathan then looked at her. She held a concerned look. Nathan nodded. "Sorry. Just thinking."

Peyton chimed in. "About what superstar?"

Nathan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Nothing important."

Lucas sitting next to his brother put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thinking about Dan again?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Yeah." Nathan admitted as he looked around the fire. All faces staring back at him held the same expressions. They felt sorry for him. Not being able to take it he opened the cooler and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Standing up he then spoke. "I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach. I don't want to be a downer. So I am gonna take my sadness elsewhere." Nathan stated as he then quickly walked away down the beach.

Four sets of angry eye's then landed on Brooke. Brooke held a guilty expression. "Oop's. Do you think her heard me?" Brooke questioned the group.

"You think." Lucas spat at his girlfriend.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Lucas added more wood to the fire. It had been about an hour and Nathan still hadn't returned.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore she felt super guilty. "I'm going to go find him, and talk to him." Brooke said as she stood up.

Lucas shook his head "Brooke, I think you should let him cool off. Talk to him in the morning. He has been drinking."

Peyton nodded. "yeah otherwise he is going to end up saying something to hurt you."

"Whatever I deserve it. I feel bad. I'm gonna go find him. I have to apologize." Brooke finished as she stood up.

Haley who had been silent then stood up. "I'll go with you."

Lucas then stood up. "I will too then."

Peyton and Jake looked at each other than at the others. "We're gonna stay here."

"Okay. We'll be back." With that they all started in the direction they had seen him wander off too.

They looked everywhere on the beach but they couldn't find him. The only place they hadn't looked was the near the pier. Together they started towards it. As they got closer they could see a figure laying in the sand near water. Already knowing it was Nathan they started towards it.

Nathan had just finished off the bottle of whiskey. He was sitting in the sand soaking wet. He had jumped of the pier and into the icy cold water. It was freezing out this he knew but he couldn't feel anything. Putting the top back on the bottle he held it firmly in his hands. After a few more moments he heard movement behind him. Turning he notice Brooke, Haley, and Lucas making their way towards him.

Brooke was the first the speak. "Nate, what are you doing? You're soaking wet." She stated as she came to sit next to him in the sand.

Nathan didn't speak as he turned his head to look at the bubbly brunette he called a friend. "Keeping my sadness away from you." Nathan snapped as he stood up and threw the bottle out into the ocean.

"I am sorry for what I said Nate okay. I love you. You know that. I'm a bitch sometimes." Brooke admitted as she quickly stood up and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan felt something inside of him turn. He was finally feeling something. He turned and pulled Brooke into his arms into a bone crushing hug. "Brooke, I know."

As they pulled out of the hug Brooke smiled. "Come on superstar, lets get you back to the house youre freezing."

Nathan shook his head. "Let me just stay out here."

Brooke shook her head. Nathan it's freezing, you're freezing. Come on let's go back." Brooke finished looking at Haley and Lucas for help

Lucas then stepped forward and put an arm around Nathan "Come on little brother. Let's get you back to the beach house." Lucas said. With the help of brooke they slowly started to guide him back to the beach house.

Nathan didn't protest he was freezing. Looking behind them he noticed Haley following along silently. As they made it to the fire Peyton and Jake quickly stood up to meet them. "What the hell happen to him?" Peyton said as she came rushing towards them.

Jake quickly took Brookes spot noticing the brunette having trouble. Nathan's teeth were chattering as he answered. "Jumped off the pier and took a swim."

"What?" everyone said at once.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm gonna go take a hot shower." Nathan stated as he then left all his friends out on the beach confused and worried.

They all watch him go. Not saying anything as he retreated into the beach house.

It was late. After finishing his shower he had settled down on an air mattress off the rec room. The shower had helped but he was still freezing. He knew everyone had gone to bed. He had heard them. Tossing the covers off of himself he went to the kitchen deciding to make himself something hot to drink. Turning on the light he went to the fridge grabbing the milk. After grabbing a small sauce pan he added milk to it before placing it on a burner and lighting it. He made sure to keep stirring the milk being sure that he wouldn't scald the milk.

Haley who had been sleeping on the couch heard the noise coming from the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of her she got up to investigate. As she made it to the door she noticed Nathan at the stove. Quietly she walked forward and took a seat at the counter on one of the stools. Nathan noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye turned he head to notice Haley in the room.

"What are you doing up?" Nathan questioned with a scowl on his face.

Haley shrugged. "I heard a noise in the kitchen came to investigate and found you. What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Making hot chocolate." Nathan finished as he stopped stirring the milk. Reaching up in the cabinet he grabbed two mugs. Pulling them down, he poured the milk into them.

"With milk? Nathan you're suppose to make it with water." Haley finished as she watched him move gracefully around the kitchen.

Nathan grabbed the two mugs of milk and walked towards the counter where she was sitting with a smirk on his face. "Says who?" Nathan stated as he placed a mug in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched him grab the rest of what was needed. "Everyone I've ever known has made it with water." She stated with a raised eye brow

Nathan walked back over to her with a smirk still firmly in place. He held a spoon and hot chocolate packet out to her. "Give it a try. I'm willing to bet you'll love it." Nathan said in a challenging tone.

Haley quirked an eyebrow. "Alright I guess." Haley Chuckled as she took the items he had presented her with. Both stayed silent as they made their chocolatey cups of heaven. Nathan watched as Haley took a sip as she finished stirring in the mix. She was shocked at how delicious it was. As she sat it down she looked to Nathan and noticed him watching her. "What?" she said in question

Nathan sighed. "Did you like it?"

Haley picked up the mug bringing it to her lips to hide her smile. She quickly took another sip. Pulling it back from her lips she let the creamy chocolate drink sit on her tongue before she swallowed. Setting the mug back down she smiled at Nathan. "Okay, I like it. You're right its better with milk." Haley stated as she took another drink

Nathan smirked as he went to sit on the stool. "I knew you would."

Haley smiled at him as she placed her mug on the counter. Her smiled faded as she thought of his earlier confession in front of their friends. Before she could stop herself she asked "Why'd you jump off the pier?"

Nathan paused unsure of how to answer her. "Just trying to have some fun." Nathan shrugged it off as if it were not big deal.

Haley gave him a look of disbelief. "Just like the motorcycle. So tell me Nathan when are you going to stop your quest of dangerous and life threating fun? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Nathan shook his head. "Of course I am not trying to get myself killed. I'm not crazy."

"Never said you were crazy. But, Are you sure youre not trying to hurt and or kill yourself? You're not lying are you?" Haley questioned

Nathan shook his head. "I am not lying to you. I am not trying to hurt and or kill myself. I promise."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, your actions tonight speak otherwise. Why on hell did you jump off the pier?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm fine Haley. Let it go."

Haley shook her head as she stood up and walked around the counter to his side. She spun him around so that he was facing her. "No, I will not." She stated as she then took one of his hands in hers looking into his eyes she spoke again. "Why'd you jump off the pier?"

Nathan dropped his gaze away from hers and let out a heavy sigh as he felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to let this go until she got an answer out of him. With another heavy sigh he answered. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I have just been so lost since I lost my dad, everything I heard Brooke say, and your rejection I have been so numb. I was just trying to feel something." Nathan admitted in a whisper as he looked back up at Haley with tears in his eyes.

Haley felt her heart breaking for Nathan. Doing the only thing she could think of she pulled him into a hug. Nathan was stiff as she pulled him in. but as she released his hand and pulled her flush against him she felt him place his arms around her. As he did so she hugged him as hard as she could. After a while she pulled out of the hug and spoke "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be. But, I do like you Nathan. However all I can offer you is friendship. Is that okay with you?" Haley questioned as she pulled away from him.

Nathan nodded. "I don't know why. I get that I am not good enough for you. If friendship is all you will offer I'll take it." He finished looking at her. He stood up and quickly took his mug to the sink. Not making eye contact with her. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. See you in the morning."

Before Haley could say anything he was out of the room. She grew frustrated and quickly put her cup in the sink. After turning off the light she went in the direction she had seen Nathan go. She walked into the rec room to find Nathan on his back laying on the air mattress with his eyes closed arm over his face.

Haley grew frustrated. Knowing he wasn't sleeping she plopped down on the air mattress beside him. Startled Nathan looked at her. "What, Haley? I'm tired." Nathan stated as he looked at her.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You can't just walk away after a statement like that. I've never said you weren't good enough Nathan. Why would you say something like that?"

Nathan put his hands over his face. "I need sleep can you just drop it."

Haley exhaled loudly. "No, not until you tell me why you said that."

Nathan said nothing. He closed his eyes as he felt exhaustion set in further. Looking to his right he noticed Haley still looking at him waiting for an answer. Sighing he answered. "You're amazing Hales. I don't stand a chance with you. I know that now. Beside you're with Chase. We can just be friends like you said. Now let me sleep." Nathan finished as he turned on his side away from her.

Haley let out a breath. The way he turned away from her she knew the conversation was over. Getting up she went back to the couch. Picking up her phone she noticed a text from Chase. Opening her phone she looked at it.

"Haley, just wanted to say I had a great time. I'll see you on Monday. Sweet Dreams."

Haley closed he phone with a smile on her face. However her mind was on the boy laying on the air mattress in the next room.

* * *

 **Present day:**

Silence was all that enveloped the office at the moment. Haley had just shared the start of what had happen with Nathan.

"So let me get this straight. You kissed Nathan and toyed with his emotions and then went running to Chase." Brooke said aloud.

Haley unable to speak just nodded her head. "Yes, but I didn't mean too. At the time in my mind I just didn't see us making much sense." Haley trailed off as tears fell silently down her cheek.

Peyton shook her head. "Haley, I love you but, this is just wow." Peyton trailed off looking at the clock. "It's late." Peyton stated going silent.

"What about now? Do you want a relationship with him now?" Brooke questioned

As Brooke asked the question Haley felt herself getting more upset. "Honestly yes. I do. The problem is he hates me." Haley finished as more tears fell.

Both Brooke and Peyton shared a look. "Haley, he doesn't hate you. Look at what he did for you." Brooke stated trailing off.

Haley stood up. "Look it's late I'm just going to go home. I know I need to tell you more but I just gotta go." Haley finished as she darted out of the room without any other word.

Brooke and Peyton stayed seated shocked. Both looking at each other. "What are you thinking B. Davis?"

Brooke shook her head. "Right now I don't know what to think. They only thing I want is to help. But, in order to do that we need to know more."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "What do we do?"

"We make her tell us the rest. We can't really help if we don't know the whole story." Brooke finished as she stood up. "Come on P. Sawyer. Let's go get some rest. We're gonna need it." Brooke finished as her and Peyton exited her office to her car.

* * *

"Uncle Keith, Karen. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he quickly dropped the trophy he was trying to destroy.

"We came to check on you. We got a call from Owen stating what you had done tonight." Keith stated as he stepped forward. "Nathan, I owe you a big thank you. That big thing the other day with the inspectors had to do with someone drugging drinks. There were other victims. So, thank you. Nathan." Karen stated as she pushed herself forward to hug him.

Nathan oddly returned the hug making sure to keep his bloody hand away from her clothing. "It's not a big deal."

Karen then noticed his hand. "Come on, lets get this cleaned up." Karen stated as she started towards his kitchen.

Nathan, Keith, and Lily followed. As they made it the the kitchen Karen stopped. Looking at a stool she pointed at it. "Take a seat Nathan. Where is the first aid kit?"

Nathan let out a breath. "Under the kitchen sink." Knowing the conversation was going to get heavy Nathan looked Lily who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else. Then at Keith. "If Lily is bored she is more than welcome to play PS4, if it is alright with you two."

Lily's head shot up in excitement. "really! That would be awesome. Can I Mom, dad?"

Karen and Keith laughed. "Yes, you can sweetie." "Come on I'll get you set up on it. While your mom takes care of cousin Nate's hand." With that Keith and Lily left the room leaving Karen and Nathan alone.

Karen with first aid kit in hand started towards Nathan. "Alright Nate, let me see the hand."

Nathan slowly placed his hand on the counter palm up for Karen to inspect. "That looks pretty bad Nathan. You may need stitches." Karen stated at first glance.

Nathan shook his head. "I've had worse."

Karen then opened the first aid kit and got to work on cleaning up Nathan's hand. Keith walked back into the room.

"So, Nate. Why were you going ape shit on your trophy case?" Keith questioned as he held one of the broken trophies in his hand.

Nathan shrugged his shoulder and looked at his uncle, as Karen continued to tend to his hand.

Keith then returned a trademark Scott smirk. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the lovely Haley James, would it?" Keith questioned

Nathan glared at his uncle. "Why, would it?"

Keith's smirk faded. "Nate, Karen and I were there at the prom the night you two kissed. It's obvious something was going on between you two. Then out of the blue Chase returns she gets engaged. Two weeks later it the wedding and you disappear from Tree Hill."

"I had to report for training camp at Duke." Nathan explained as Karen finally finished bandaging his hand. Nathan inspected the work. Looking at Karen he smiled. "thank you."

Karen nodded and returned his smile. "No, Thank you. But, you're also full of shit."

Nathan's smile faded and he scoffed. "What? So okay, yes, I had feelings for Haley. I loved her. She was hot and cold. After that amazing night, I thought we were gonna try and make something. But, then Chase returned. After I found out she was engaged to Chase I shut down. It made it worse when she and Chase asked me to be a groomsman. I threw myself into training for basketball, moved, and I didn't look back. I'm sorry I did that but, I was just trying to protect myself."

Keith nodded. "Yeah, that you did. But, what you should know is I've seen that girl go out of her way to try and speak with you since you've been home and all you've done is push her away. Nathan, I know she hurt you. But, you should know the day of her wedding rehearsal, we were all waiting for you. Lucas went to look for you. Haley tried to keep her calm but was failing. She would constantly look at the door. When Lucas entered and announced to everyone that you had left Tree Hill for good. Haley, lost it. The next day she called off the wedding. Told everyone she had been lying to herself and that she had to make things right. She ran out of the church." Keith trailed off

Nathan nodded. "I know that. She and Lucas also came looking for me. But instead of reporting directly to Durham, I went on a road trip on my bike. I made myself get over her. I never made myself available to be approached. I'm sorry Keith but she destroyed me. I can't and I will not allow myself to be vulnerable to her ever again. It always end up kicking me in the ass when I am."

Karen sighed. "Nathan, I've been where you are. I know it's tough. But keeping her out of your life in turn keeps you out of ours. And Nathan we all love you. So please for everyone could you at least try and make peace with her?"

Nathan went silent. After a few minutes he took a deep breath before answering. "I guess I'll try."

Keith smiled. "Good because there is a party tomorrow at our house for Lucas's Birthday."

Nathan chuckled. "I'll be there."

All three then stood up and walked together towards the living room. There sat Lily playing NBA live. Nathan walked further into the room and realized she was playing Lucas. He laughed as he noticed his sister was beating him. "Lily, do you have the headset on?" Nathan questioned as he sat next to her on the couch. Lily turned and looked at her cousin. "No, I didn't know there was a headset. Why?" Lily asked.

"Would you like to talk to your brother Lily?" Nathan asked.

"Really, I can do that. Yeah I wanna talk to him." Lily stated as she dropped the controller and clapped excitedly. Keith and Karen laughed as they watch Nathan and Lily interact.

"Okay." Nathan chuckled as he then picked up the headset on the table and plugged it into the controller. Putting the piece into his ear he spoke.

"Lucas, you suck at this." Nathan stated as he waited for his brother to answer.

Lucas immediately answered. "Bout time you put your headset in you cheating son of a bitch."

Nathan chuckled. "Oh, but I am not who you're playing against. Hang on someone wants to speak with you." Nathan finished into the headset as he pulled in from his ear and placed in gently in Lily's.

He watched as the little girls mouth dropped open in shock. After a moment the little girl spoke to her brother. "Lucas Eugene Scott, I am telling mom." Lily said into the ear piece.

Lily then turned towards Karen. "Mom, Lucas was calling Nathan a bunch of bad names." Everyone in the room laughed as they continued to watch Lily speak to Lucas.

"So. I'm glad I told. You shouldn't be saying that." Lily stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I think Cousin Nathan is amazing." Lily stated

"No, I was playing. You're just saying that because you stink at this game." Lily said again. With that Lily took the ear piece out of her ear and handed it back to Nathan. Here he wants to talk to you.

Nathan chuckled as he placed it back in his ear. "Hi, Lucas."

"Don't hi me. What is Lily doing there? Is my mom and dad there as well?" Lucas questioned

"they stopped in. Owen told them about what happen at tric." Nathan said.

"Oh, so was that Lily really playing."

Nathan laughed again. "Yeah, that was Lily. Thought it would be a good distraction for her while I spoke with Keith and Karen."

Lucas released a breath. "Damn, then I really suck at this game."

Nathan laughed out again. "I've been telling you that for years. Look I gotta go so, take care man."

"Alright, later Nathan."

With that Nathan took the ear piece out. Looking over and Keith and Karen he smiled. "Sorry, Lucas is a sore loser."

Karen and Keith laughed. Karen then looked at her daughter. "You ready to go kiddo."

Lily shook her head no. "I never go to play with Nathan."

They all laughed. "Honey it's late. We need to get you home and into bed."

Lily shook her head no again. "I never get to spend time with Nathan. Before he lived so far away, but, when we visited him I always had the best times with him. He seemed so sad before we got here. Can I stay here with him so he doesn't get sad again.?" Lily asked with a hopeful smile.

Keith and Karen looked at Nathan. Nathan smiled softly at both of them before returning his attention to Lily.

"Lily I think its best if for tonight you go home with your mom and dad. I would love for you to stay and have fun with me but sweetie it is already so late. You don't have any pajamas here."

Nathan watched as the little girls face fell. Before she could cry Nathan quickly spoke again. "how about another night. Tomorrow we can spend the whole day together, I promise we will have so much fun."

Lily's smile returned full force. "Tomorrow after Lucas's party. I can stay the night?"

Keith smiled at his daughter. "If that's what you want."

"I have an appointment in the morning. I can pick her up after." Nathan said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Lily smiled towards he parents. "Please!"

Both Karen and Keith laughed. "Of course. Just pick her up from the café Nathan." Karen said

With that lily jumped off the couch in excitement. "Let's go. The sooner I get home and get to bed. The sooner tomorrow and my time with Nathan comes." She ran to Nathan and hugged him. Nathan returned the hug. Lily then ran over to her parents. Nathan followed after hugging both Karen and Keith they were off.

Nathan watched as the family climbed into their care and drove away. For the first time since returning home Nathan was looking forwards to something. That was spending time with his cousin Lily. With that thought in mind Nathan closed and locked the door and went to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates. I had some health issues that have kept me from updating. Was in the hospital for a bit, then was moved to a rehab center. I have also been taking care of my father who was diagnosed with cancer. I still have a long road ahead in my recovery, and an even longer road for my father. I am going to keep updating so please dont lose faith in this story. I want to thank all the readers who have stood by me. Anyways here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy. I am going to try and post chapter 8 as soon as i can. Until then enjoy 7. Take care and blessings to everyone. Life is short. so forgive, love, laugh, and live.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Present Day:**

Nathan had finished his doctor's appointment and walked out with just a brace on his knee and crutches in his hands. He was happy to be crutch free. Now that he was crutch free he could start Physical Therapy. Walking to his vehicle he quickly climbed in and started towards the café. Looking at the time he smiled as he noticed it was only 10:30. He reached over and turned on the radio.

After a few minutes he finally reached the café. Getting out of his car quickly with a smile on his he went into the café. As he opened the door he noticed Karen behind the counter. She smiled as she seen him walking in. "Nathan walking in on your own two feet, that's amazing. How are you? How's the hand?" Karen questioned.

Nathan smiled at Karen. "Both are good." Nathan said glancing around not many people were around. "Where is Lily?"

Karen chuckled. "She went to the rest room." At that they both heard the sound of two feet running towards them. Nathan turned in enough time for Lily to jump up into his arms hugging him.

"My Nathan is here." Lily screamed "Nathan, are you ready for the best day ever?" Lily asked at that giggles could be heard.

Looking up Nathan noticed Haley laughing at Lily. They locked eyes, but Nathan quickly put his attention back on Lily. "What would you like to do today?" Nathan asked as Lily jumping down.

At that Karen spoke up. "Nathan, I was wondering if you would pick these thing up before the party tonight."

Nathan looked up grabbing the list. Looking it over, he quickly nodded. "Yes, I will happily do that for you." Nathan said. He then looked to Lily trying to ignore the fact that Haley was still watching them. "What would you like to do today Lily Bug?"

"Can we go to the water park with the wave pool?" Lily asked with a big smile.

Nathan matched her smile. "Absolutely."

Lily then looked back at Haley. "Can Haley come with us?"

Nathan felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at Haley. She looked absolutely shocked. As he looked at Karen he could see that she held the same shocked expression. Nathan quickly looked at Lily swallowing the lump. "She might be busy. But, she can come along if she wants." Nathan finished as he watched a megawatt smile spread across the little girls beautiful face.

Lily turned to Haley. "Will you?" Haley returned her smile. Honestly she was shocked. That was the last thing she thought she would hear Nathan say. Looking at Nathan she noticed the panic look in his eyes. However he did invite her. She really didn't have anything going on, and she wasn't about to turn down an afternoon and a chance to speak with Nathan. "Sure, as long as Nathan is sure." Haley said cautiously looking at him.

Nathan just nodded. Lily smiled. "Great I'll go grab my bag out of moms office, and put on my swim suit. I'll be right back." Lily finished as she raced to the back.

Looking towards the back Nathan quickly spoke. "I'll be right back I need to use the rest room." Nathan moved quickly. As soon as he was out of her sight she looked at Karen.

"What was that?" Haley asked Karen.

Karen still somewhat shocked spoke quickly. "That was Nathan giving Lily what she wants. He has never been able to say no to her. All she has to do is ask Nathan and he'll do it. She really does adore him."

Haley could feel her heart beating quickly. Watching him interact with his young cousin had a bunch of emotions swirling around in her stomach. At that she heard Lily already running back towards them. "Okay, I'm ready." Lily yelled as she made back to the front. Her face quickly fell as she noticed Nathan gone. "Where is my Nathan?" Lily questioned with her hands on her hips.

Karen laughed at her daughter. "He went to use the restroom sweet heart he will be back in a moment."

With that Lily relaxed. She looked over at Haley. "This is going to be the best day ever, I get to go swimming and I get to spend it with two of my favorite people. My Nathan, and my Haley." She finished in a matter of fact tone.

Haley found herself laughing. Nathan then came walking out. "Are you two ready?" Nathan questioned as he fished his keys out of his pocket and looked at Lily. Lily clapped excitedly and shook her head yes. Nathan then shifted and looked at Haley. "Are you ready?" Nathan questioned

Haley walked around the counter and grabbed her purse. "I am now. Let's go." Haley finished as she then followed them to Nathan's vehicle. Haley watched as Nathan put Lily into his back seat. She watched as he made sure Lily was buckled in safely. She felt her heart melting watching the two. When Nathan was finished Lily placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Nathan." Lily stated as she moved getting comfortable with the restraints. Nathan chuckled. "You're welcome Lily. But, we have to stop by a store. I have to get a pair of swimming trunks. All mine are still at my house in California" He then looked at Haley. "Do you need me to stop by your place so you can get something to swim in." Nathan asked as he swallowed hard.

Haley shook her head no. "Just stop by Brooke's store please. I'll get something there." Haley stated as she finished buckling herself in.

With that Nathan started to drive. It wasn't long until they were pulling up in front of Brooke's store. He shut off the car and all of them climbed out. All three entered. Brooke was standing in the middle of the store with her eyes on a tv screen. At the sound of the chime she turned and greeted her customers.

"Good Morning, welcome to clothes over…" Brooke trailed off as she noticed who it was. Shock crossed her features before she recovered with a smile.

"Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" Brooke asked as she stepped forward to hug all three.

Haley then spoke. "Well Lily here wants to go swimming at the wave pool. So I was hoping I could get a swim suit." Haley finished.

Brooke smiled wider. "Sure, come with me Hales." With that Haley followed Brooke to the back store room.

As they made it to the back of the store room Brooke quickly turned on Haley. "Okay, spill. What are you doing with Nathan?" Brooke asked excitedly

Haley laughed nervously. "Well, Lily is spending the day with Nathan. As he picked her up from the café, she said she wanted to go swimming. Once Nathan said yes. She then asked him if I could come along. Nathan told her I could."

Brooke held an amused expression. "So, he said you could?"

Haley nodded in return. "Kind of. He looked as if he were in pain as he said the words." Haley stated "Apparently, Nathan never tells Lily no."

Brooke found herself chuckling and clapping her hands excitedly. "Okay, so lets get you something that will have Nathan drooling." With that Brooke turned and grabbed a green and gold bikini. Turning she tossed it at Haley. "Put this on. You look amazing in green. Nathan won't know what hit him." With that Brooke turned and walked back to the front of the store.

Walking out she seen Nathan looking out the window as Lily ran around the clothing racks. She then watched as Nathan turned and spoke to Lily. "Lily, be careful. Don't hurt yourself." Nathan said as he then noticed Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, store looks great." Nathan said as he continued to watch Lily. Who was now looking though a rack of clothes.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, Nate. So, no crutches?" Brooke asked finally having taken notice.

Nathan smiled. "No, thankfully I was given the clear. I start physical therapy this week." Nathan finished in a proud matter of fact tone.

Brooke smiled wider. "That's good I am glad. What are the chances of you being ready for the new season?"

Nathan shook his head. "I can't think about that now. I have to stay focused on the recovery. Doctors think I have a strong shot at making a full come back. However I doubt it will be by the start of the season. But, when and if I'll be happy to get back to it."

Brooke smiled. "Well, I am happy to have you home hot shot. We've missed you." Brooke stated as she hugged him again. Nathan happily returned the hug. "I missed you too Brooke."

As they pulled out of the hug Haley came walking out of the back. "Okay, I have the suit on under my clothes. You ready?" Haley asked as she stopped next to Brooke.

Lily ran back to Nathan grabbing his hand. "Yes."

Brooke smiled at the three. "You all have fun. I'll see you later."

All three waved at Brooke as they were on their way. As they reached the vehicle Nathan looked around and spotted a surf shop. "I'll be right back I'm gonna go buy a pair of swim shorts from the surf shop." Nathan then handed Haley the keys to his vehicle. Before either could say anything I was off towards the shop.

Haley quickly helped Lily into the vehicle. After buckling her in she too climbed in. putting the key into the ignition she reached over from the passenger side and lowered all the windows. As she finish she relaxed into the seat looking toward the surf shop. After ten minutes Nathan emerged. Nathan was wearing Black and Blue under armour surf shorts, with a blue under armour tshirt and flip flops. His knee brace was still in place, but he looked absolutely amazing and ripped. Haley felt herself getting turned on by the sight.

As he made it to the vehicle Haley shifted her gaze not wanting to be caught staring. As Nathan climbed in he then reached for a pair of sun glasses. Putting them on he started the vehicle and they were off. As they drove Nathan started a game of eye spy with Lily. He hadn't said much to her, but, was being nice.

* * *

Once they made it to the waterpark they climbed out. Nathan paid admission for all three of them. They then spent a little time getting on all the water slides. Watching him interact with Lily had her heart beating a mile a minute. He was an absolute natural with her. In her eyes it only made him more attractive. At this point she knew when and if he became a dad he would be amazing at it.

She was currently waiting with Lily. She had yet to reveal the suit she had on. Due to the water slides they had gone on she had left her jean shorts and tank top on. Nathan however was completely shirtless, but had it tucked into his shorts. It was then that she spotted him finally at the top of the slide. She watched as he came down he had a huge genuine smile on his face. As he splashed down into the water Lily went running towards him, he wasn't getting up quickly. Concerned she started towards them.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Lily questioned as she hugged Nathan.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine I just need to take it easy for a little bit."

Haley watched as Nathan then stood up. As he started to walk she noticed him winching and hobbling a bit more. At this point she walked beside him. Taking his arm she put it around her shoulders in an effort to give him more support. As they made it too the pool area they claimed two empty lounge chairs. Haley helped Nathan on to one. "Thanks." Nathan said as she then stood up. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a locker key.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get us some drinks, and some ice for your knee." Haley stated as she stood. "You two want anything special?" Haley asked.

Lily smiled. "Can I have a cherry slushy?"

Haley smiled back. "Sure." She then turned to Nathan. "What would you like?"

Nathan smiled at her. "Water is fine. But, could…" Nathan trailed off deciding not to ask.

Haley sensed he wanted something else. But was hesitant to ask. "What do you need Nathan. I'll get it." she proclaimed as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nathan smiled a little. "In the locker. In my wallet is a little pouch with two Advil pill tablets. Could you bring that back please. And the sun screen so I can reapply some on Lily" Haley nodded and then took off.

As she walked away he heard Lily sigh. He then looked at Lily who looked sad. "What the matter?" Nathan questioned.

"Your knee was just starting to get better, and now it's all my fault your knee hurts." Lily stated as her face fell and tears started to develop.

Nathan quickly reached out and pulled the little girl into his arms. "No, it isn't Lily. You didn't make me go down those slides. I did because I wanted to have fun with you and Haley. It isn't your fault I pushed too hard." Nathan finished sincerely and blew a raspberry on the little girl's cheek in an effort to keep her tears from falling.

It worked as Lily instantly smiled and began to giggle. "I love you, Nathan." Lily stated still giggling.

Nathan smiled. "I love you too Lily." As he let her go and she settled between his legs.

"Can I go into the pool?" Lily asked as she pushed herself forward holding onto Nathan's leg being careful not to put pressure on his bad knee.

Nathan shook his head no. "Let's wait for Haley to get back. I have to put more sunscreen on you before you go back into the water. You're getting a little pink." Nathan stated as he touched her shoulder gently. He then pulled out his tshirt and put it on her in an effort the keep the sun off her.

After a few minutes Haley reappeared. She had her purse, a tray of drinks, towels, and ice. Reaching into her pocket she pulled the Advil out and handed it to Nathan with his water. She then handed Lily her drink, which she took happily. She sat at the end of Nathan's chair drinking it and watching the people in the pool.

Haley then turned back to Nathan. He had already taken the advil, as he was setting his water down, they made eye contact. "Thank you, Haley." Nathan stated. It was then that he watch Haley roll two towels together. Confused at her actions he continued to watch her. it was then that she looked at him. "Lift your leg." Haley commanded.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

It was then that Haley noticed Lily turn and looked at her cousin. "Nathan, let Haley help. Please, lift your leg and Rest your knee."

Nathan looked at Lily who had a pleading look on her face. and just like this morning Nathan did what she wanted. Haley watched as Nathan lifted his leg. Haley then quickly put the towels in place. Noticing that lily had on Nathan's tshirt she quickly removed her tank top. Putting the tank top on top of his knee she then rested the ice bag on top of it. She was so focused on her task that she missed the looks Nathan was sending her way.

Nathan's breath had been taken away as he watched Haley. Just like high school when they were best friends she was going out of her way to take care of him. His breath caught in his throat as she removed her tank top. My god was she beautiful. He couldn't believe with the way he had been treating her that she was still taking care of him. As she finished she looked at him. Thankfully she hadn't caught him staring because he had placed his sunglasses back on. He then smiled at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Haley."

Haley felt her heart break a little at this. He was still only calling her Haley. She missed him calling her Hales. "You're welcome." Haley finished as she then sat down in the lounge chair next to his. Reaching down into her bag she pulled out the sunscreen. "Lily, come on. let me reapply this to you while Nathan rests his knee." Haley said to her.

Lily happily stood and skipped over to her. Haley removed the tshirt off of her, and carefully reapplied the sunscreen. When she finished she did the same to herself, with Lily's help. Lily then looked over at Nathan.

"Your turn." Lily stated as she walked over to Nathan still holding the sunscreen. This time Haley watched as Nathan automatically shook his head no. "Lily, you know I can't wear that. I'll burn worse with it."

Lily laughed and Haley found herself laughing along with the little girl. "Oh, right. Sorry Nathan I forgot." Lily finished still laughing. "Can I go into the water now?" Lily asked with a hopeful smile.

Haley easily could read the reluctance on his face to let her go alone. With his tshirt still in her hand she stood up and tossed it onto his lap. "Yes, we can. I'll go with you Lily." She stated as she then stripped out of her shorts.

Nathan watched as she made eye contact with him and flirtatiously removed her shorts. She licked her lips as she let them fall. Nathan sat there drinking it in. The green and gold bikini did wonders for her. In that moment Nathan was thankful she had thrown his shirt on his lap. His body was reacting to the view. As she started to walked towards the pool with Lily Nathan forced himself to look away. Knowing Lily was safe with Haley. He closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Lily and Haley's beautiful laughter.

* * *

Haley emerged from the pool 25 minutes later. Lily was on a raft and was happily floating with the waves of the pool. As Haley approached Nathan she noticed he was asleep. Smiling to herself as she made it to him. He looked absolutely peaceful and breath taking. She carefully removed the ice bag from his knee grabbing her tank top. It was soaked and freezing from the ice. She quickly put her shorts on and then looked at Nathan. His tshirt was still where she had thrown it. Reaching quickly she grabbed it and brought it to her nose. Inhaling his scent from the article of clothing had brought her comfort. God she missed him. With that she quickly threw the tshirt over her head putting it on. Looking out into the water she noticed lily still having a blast. She walked to the end of Nathan's lounge chair and sat down as she watched Lily having a blast. Out of habit she started humming to herself in contentment.

Nathan didn't know how long he had been out. But he felt himself being pulled from sleep. As he started to wake he felt the added pressure of someone sitting with him and could hear humming. It was her beautiful humming. Removing his sunglasses Nathan began rubbing his eyes. Upon opening them he noticed the ice bag had been removed from his knee. He turned and looked to where the humming was coming from. Haley was sitting at the end of his lounge chair. She was now wearing his t-shirt and her shorts over her bikini. Looking around Nathan didn't see Lily. Nathan pushed himself up quickly. "Where is Lily?"

Haley jumped slightly but looked back at Nathan. "She's okay. She's in the pool on a floaty having fun." Haley stated as she pointed in her direction.

Nathan's eyes followed Haley's arm in direction it was pointing. Spotting Lily he relaxed. Nathan then looked at Haley. Their eyes locked. "How long was I out?" Nathan questioned as he stretched. Haley looked away at the sight before answering. "About 25minutes I think. That's how long I was in the water with her. I could feel the sun starting to burn me so I got out." Haley said as she looked back at Nathan.

Nathan nodded in understanding. He looked back out where Lily was. She was still laughing at being pushed around by the waves in the pool. However Nathan also noticed some bigger boys in the water playing football not far from her. He then shifted his focus back to Haley as he felt her place a hand on his leg. When he locked eyes with her she had a serious expression on her face.

"What?" Nathan questioned

Haley took a deep breath and exhaled before answering him. "Nathan, I am so sorry about last night."

Nathan said nothing, as he then looked back out into the water to check on Lily. She was still okay. He then shifted his focus back to Haley. Thinking about it he shrugged. "It's okay."

Haley then shook her head. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have said what I did. Truth is I don't know you anymore." Haley finished as she looked away from him. She followed Nathan's gaze as he was once again checking in on Lily. When she looked back at him, his eyes were back on her.

"You do too." Nathan said as he again looked back out towards Lily. "Besides, I should be apologizing. Had I not been treating you like an ass since I've been home and keeping you away from me you probably wouldn't have reacted that way." Nathan finished as he looked back at her.

Haley smiled at him. "I miss you, Nathan. I miss our friendship and everything we use to share."

Nathan looked away again, and then back at her. Haley felt her heart flutter again for the millionth time at how protective he was of Lily. When Nathan still hadn't spoken but was still looking out at the water Haley asked him another question. "Do you think you'd be willing to maybe get to know each other again. You know as friends." Is was then that he made eye contact with her.

"Maybe." Was all he said before he looked back out into the water. However she watched as panic quickly crossed his features before he was up and running towards the water. Haley turned and watched as Nathan bolted towards the water. Haley watched as the boys who had been playing football in the water collided with Lily's raft sending her flying into the water. Haley got up and started towards the water, however Nathan had already made it to her. He had her in his arms already. She seemed fine, sputtering water, but fine. Nathan on the other hand was screaming at the boys, telling them that they needed to be more careful. With that she watched as Nathan turned and started back towards her. She noticed Lily still coughing.

Nathan kept walking, and placed Lily on the loung chair. He then kneeled in front of Lily. "Lily, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he placed a towel around her shoulders then started looking her over for injuries.

Lily stopped coughing and nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Thanks to you." Lily finished with a beaming smile. "How did you get to me so fast?" Lily asked.

Nathan pulled Lily into another hug. "I seen the boy over throw it. So I came running since I knew it was going to land near you and the others weren't paying attention."

Lily giggled. "You're like superman." Lily stated as Nathan pulled out of the hug.

Nathan chuckled. "We've gotta get going now. We still have to pick up stuff for the party. You sure you're okay?" Nathan asked her again.

Haley then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's fine thanks to you." Haley stated

Nathan then stood up and looked at Haley. "We good to go?" Nathan questioned.

Haley simply nodded. "I've got your wallet, and car keys in my purse. I returned the locker key when I got our stuff out of it earlier." Nathan nodded as he turned and sat down on the lounge chair. He then motioned to Lily to climb on his shoulders. To which the little girl was shaking her head no. "Nathan, your knee." Lily stated

Nathan chuckled. "My knee feels fine. Now climb on you goof."

Lily smiled as she quickly climbed onto Nathan's Shoulders. Once she was in place he placed his hands around her ankles to steady her. Her hands immediately went to his hair as he stood up. Haley laughed at the sight.

The three then made their way towards the vehicle, with Lily giggling the whole way.

They had been on the road for a little under an hour. Looking into the back seat Haley noticed Lily sleeping. She then looked at Nathan and smiled. Nathan turned and looked at her.

"What?" Nathan questioned

Haley then looked in the back at Lily then back towards Nathan. "You're so good with her. You'll be an amazing father when the time comes." Haley finished with a small smile.

Nathan shook his head in disagreement. "No, Lily makes it easy. I wouldn't be a good father. Besides I haven't thought about stuff like that in years." Nathan stated as his phone then started to ring.

Grabbing it he noticed it was Karen. He quickly answered putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Karen." Nathan greeted

"Nathan, Hi. How is everything?" Karen questioned.

"Good, we are on our way to pick up the things for the party. Then I'll be over to help set up after I drop Haley off."

"Actually, Nathan that is what I was calling about. Keith and I are currently having a plumbing problem. I was wondering if we could do it at your house."

Nathan nodded his head as he answered. "Yeah, that will be fine. If you need to get in there is a spare key in the base of a planter on the porch."

"Great, How is Lily?" Karen asked

At that Lily spoke up. "I'm fine. Hi, mama." Lily shouted from the back seat. Haley and Nathan laughed.

"Oh, I'm on speaker. Did you all have fun today?" Karen questioned in a cautious tone.

Haley laughed. "Yes, we had a blast. Right Lily?" Haley said.

"Oh, yes. We went on every single water ride." Lily stated proudly.

Karen laughed. "Well, good I'm glad. Well I better get to moving all this food. You drive safe and I'll see you all soon."

At that each said their goodbyes to Karen. Haley then looked in the back at Lily. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I did." Haley watched as lily then lit up in a big smile. She then reached for her back pack and pulled out a cd. With the smile still firmly on her face she called to Nathan. "Hey, Nathan"

Nathan looked in the rearview mirror. "Yeah Lils."

"Can we listen to my favorite cd now?" Lily finished batting her eyes at Nathan.

Haley watched as Nathan smiled. "Sure. Hand it to Haley so she can put it in."

Lily then excitedly handed to cd to Haley. As she took it into her hands she finally got a good look at the CD. It was a Britney Spears greatest hits cd. Haley found herself laughing as she loaded it into the CD player. Soon baby one more time filled the car. She looked at Nathan who was watching the road but also watching Lily as she sang and danced along in her seat. Haley soon joined in with Lily singing.

As the next song started Lily got really excited. "come, on Nathan. sing with us." She cheered as she sang her little heart out. Haley watched as Nathan again did as she asked and began singing with them. Her heart fluttered as she found herself laughing.

They soon were pulling into the parking lot of a big box store. Once in a parking spot they all climbed out. Lily grabbed Nathan's hand as they started walking towards the entrance. Lily turned and looked. Noticing Haley she also reached out for her hand. As they entered Lily let go and went to grab a cart. As she struggled Nathan stepped forward to help. They then entered into the store.

Nathan pulled the list out of his pocket. "Okay, we need balloons, silly string, streamers, and additional beverage choices. Both adult and kid friendly." Nathan finished as he placed the list down on the baby seat. With that they all started towards the party section of the store. Once they made it Nathan spoke to Lily. "Alright Lily, pick the balloons, streamers, and silly string." Lily smiled as she took off running.

Nathan and Haley laughed as they followed her. "Nathan, why do you think you wouldn't be a good father?" Haley asked as they stopped.

Nathan shrugged. "It's not like I had a good example growing up. Look how that ended. I just don't ever want to put an innocent child through that." Nathan finished as he tried to push ahead, only to be stopped in his tracks by Haley's hand on his arm.

Nathan turned and looked at Haley who had an almost angry expression. "You are not, and will never be Dan. You are a good man." Haley stated as her expression softened. "Any woman that is lucky enough to marry you and have your babies is going to be the luckiest woman alive. Trust me." Haley finished with a soft squeeze of his arm.

Nathan glared at her a little bit as he moved his arm so her hand fell off him. "Whatever." Nathan muttered as he walked forward towards Lily who hand her hands full of balloons. "Good choices Lils. Toss them in the cart." Nathan said as he turned and looked a Haley who looked cautious. As Lily ran off towards the silly string Nathan waited for her.

"Look, Haley. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. It's just I haven't thought of that kind of thing in a really long time. I have really had excellent luck in the relationship department. I mean the only time I ever talked about that stuff was when…" Nathan trailed off as realization crossed Haley's face.

Haley felt herself tearing up. The night of prom flashed through her mind. All the promises he had whispered to her as they had made love. She then watched as he turned to catch up with Lily. She too quickly caught up to them. she watched as Lily tossed can after can of silly sting into the cart. Noticing the streamers next to her she called for Lily to come help her pick them out. As they finished Lily looked up at Nathan. "Drinks now right." Lily asked Nathan as he looked at the list.

"Yep, that's all that's left Lils. I think you would be perfect to select the kid friendly choices." Nathan finished with a goofy grin.

Lily giggled. "Okay, lets go." Nathan and Haley laughed along with her as they followed her closely. Walking the main action ally, Lily spotted juice boxes. She picked them up looking back at both Nathan and Haley. "Can we get these?" Lily asked holding them as high as she could.

Nathan nodded. "Load it in the cart." With that Lily put the item in the cart. As they started walking again the heard a shrill scream. Turning they noticed Bevin rushing towards them.

"OMG, Nathan, Haley. How are you two? What are you doing together? You have a daughter together? Huh, I always thought Haley would marry Chase…." Bevin trailed off

Haley felt Nathan flinch at her side. But, before she could speak Bevin started talking again.

"Nathan big NBA star. Wanna know what's going on with me. Okay, I'll tell you. When we graduated high school I went to college. I got a degree in psychology, got married to Tim Smith, oh and I had a son. We named him Nathan." Bevin finished pulling out a picture of her son and handing it to Nathan and Haley. Both looked at the picture before handing it back to Bevin.

Nathan then spoke. "That's great Bevin. But, Haley and I aren't together we aren't even friends. That's Lily my cousin and Lucas's sister." Nathan felt Haley flinch at the mention of them not being friends. He then turned and looked at Lily who looked angry. He however turned his attention back to Bevin.

"Oh, sorry. So have you talked to Racheal and how is Brooke?" Bevin asked with a beaming smile.

Nathan shook his head in frustration. Bevin didn't know when to shut up and apparently neither did he. He watched as Haley stepped forward. "Bevin, it's really great seeing you. But, we have to hurry getting the things we need for a party for Lucas tonight. You're more than welcome to come." She finished as she looked at Nathan. "Give her your address then come find me and Lily." Haley spat as she quickly jerked the cart from him. "Come on, Lily." Haley said as Nathan then watched as both of them walked away from him angrily.

* * *

Haley, and Lily had gone to the restroom it had been a little over an hour since they had seen Nathan. She had needed a break to compose herself. Lily needed the restroom. She looked in the mirror as she watched Lily emerge from a stall. Lily face still held the same look. "What's wrong Lily?" Haley asked as she turn on the sink for her to wash her hands.

Lily shook her head. "I am just still so mad at Nathan right now."

Haley found herself laughing, as Lily gave her a look. Haley quickly swallowed her laugh. "Why?"

Lily sighed. "He was just so mean to you, saying you weren't even friends. Then the faces he made when that lady thought you were together… he would be lucky to have a girl like you. Better than that nasty girl he is with now." Lily trailed off as she walked over to grab some paper towel to dry her hands.

Haley found her ears perking up. Lily knew about his current girlfriend. Well current missing girlfriend. Haley played it cool as she asked more questions. "What is she like?"

Lily shrugged. "She's pretty. But, whenever we visited when she was around she was just all over him. Then when I would want to spend time with Nathan he'd say yes. Then she would bring up some lame thing she stated he had to do with her, and I wouldn't get to spend time with him. I liked visiting him more when she was away doing movies." Lily said as she looked at Haley

Haley just nodded. "Well, Lily. Just cut your cousin some slack. I hurt him pretty bad back in the day. I ruined things between he and I not him. He is a good man." Haley said to her in defense of Nathan.

Lily just looked at Haley for a moment. "You hurt my Nathan?" Lily asked with raised eye brows.

Haley got nervous under the little ones gaze. "Yes, not intentionally. I was young and stupid. Scared of a thing that seemed too good to be true and I ruined it. He and I haven't been the same since."

Lily smiled at Haley. "He still likes you." She stated matter of factly

Haley felt herself chuckling. "I don't think so." Haley said.

Lily then quickly shook her head yes. "Yes, he does. Wanna know how I know?" Lily asked

Haley nodded her head. "Sure let's hear it. Why do you think he still likes me?"

"Because he stares at you like Lucas use to stare and Brooke, and like how he stares at Peyton now when he thinks no body is looking. And my daddy looks at mommy that way all the time. I saw him today staring at you the same way, when you weren't looking. I know you like him because you were doing the same thing." Lily finished with a proud smile on her face.

Haley was shocked. She then smiled at Lily. "You are a quite observant young lady. But, what do you say we go try to track down Nathan."

Lily smiled. "That's probably a good idea. Don't want him freaking out again today. It would probably give the guy a heart attack. It's a good thing he a Lucas didn't have that heart defect that Uncle Dan had." Lily stated as they together exited the restroom. Grabbing the cart they then went in search of Nathan.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone. Here is Chapter 8. I hope people are still interested in this story. I have a lot to come. Up next, Lily, Nathan and Haley finish their shopping trip. They set up for the party together (i love the Lily and Nathan relationship). Lucas's Party, Nathan's girlfriend turns up, and introduces herself to more of Nathan's world. Haley and Nathan have a long overdue conversation, and decide to try and be friends. Haley in turn tells Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas more about her and Nathan's rocky past. Any way. Happy reading. And Please leave a review, tell me what you think. Good, Bad, and everything in between. Until next time. Live, Laugh, Love, and Forgive. Life is too short people.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

 **Present Day:**

Nathan had been walking around for a half hour looking for Lily and Haley. He was upset with himself. He wanted to follow them but couldn't get Bevin to shut up to get away. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he looked though his contacts. Panic set in as he realized he didn't have Haley's number. Knowing the only thing he could do he walk to an associate, in the electronics department.

The associate looked up shocked. "Oh my god. You're Nathan Scott. Point Guard for the Lakers."

Nathan chuckled. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Hanna" He said holding out his hand for the lady to shake after reading her name off her badge.

Still in shock, she shook his hand. "How can I help you?" Hanna asked with a smile

Nathan smiled his signature smirk. "You see I am here with some friends. It's a huge store, and well I lost track of them, and I don't have the ones phone number. I was wondering if you could page them here?" Nathan asked holding his hopeful smile.

He watched as Hanna's smile fell. "How are you friends if you don't have each other's phone number?"

Nathan's smirk quickly fell. "It's a long story. But, could you please."

Hanna shook her head. "I usually am not aloud but, I will for you sir." Hanna finished as she walked towards the desk as he followed. As she made it to the phone she turned back towards Nathan. "What are their names?" Hanna asked

Nathan smiled. "Haley James, and Lily Scott. Tell them their Nathan is waiting for them."

Hanna then went over the loud speaker. "Attention customers, will a Haley James, and a Lily Scott please come to the electronics department. Again will a Haley James, and a Lily Scott please come to the electronics department. Your Nathan is waiting." Hanna finished as she hung up the phone.

Nathan smiled at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Hanna."

Hanna smiled. "You're welcome." With that Hanna walked off and left Nathan waiting.

Haley and Lily were just coming out of the bathroom as they heard the announcement. Both laughed. "Should we go meet him?" Haley asked Lily with a sly grin.

Lily giggled. "Yes, let's go find him."

Haley and Lily slowly made their way towards the electronics department. As they approached they noticed Nathan standing near the desk looking in every direction in a panic. As they drew closer Nathan spotted them. He pushed himself forward and walked as fast as he could.

Once close enough he threw his arms around Lily. "Oh thank goodness. I looked everywhere for you two." Nathan finished pulling out of the hug. Looking at Haley he quickly reached for the cart and pulled it from her hands. Walking forward he pulled her into a hug. He then brought his mouth to her ear. "I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Nathan whispered.

Haley left her hands at her sides. Bringing her arms up, she pushed Nathan on the chest. "Doesn't matter. You still said it, and it still hurt just the same. We'll continue this conversation later." Haley said as she put her hands back on the cart. Nathan hung his head as Haley started to push the cart. Lily looked at Nathan. As Haley got out of ear shot Lily spoke. "You hurt her, and you hurt my feelings. Fix it." Lily said as she turned and ran to catch up with Haley. Nathan followed silently. They finished getting what was needed. As they checked out Nathan paid, Nathan spotted flowers for sale. As they made it outside Nathan quickly loaded the car as Haley got Lily situated. As he finished he turned towards Haley handing her his keys.

"Here. I'm gonna go back in and use the restroom. I'll be back." Nathan said as he placed them in her hand.

Haley nodded not saying anything. Nathan turned and started back towards the building. As he got out of sight Haley went to the passenger side of the vehicle and climbed in. putting the key into the ignition she turned it on and put all the windows down. After about fifteen minutes Haley turned towards the entrance a seen Nathan approaching the vehicle with his hands behind his back.

As he got to the vehicle, she noticed him walk around to her side. When he stopped and was looking her way she looked at him and their eyes locked. Nathan swallowed hard. "Haley, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I said. I didn't mean it." Nathan said

Haley looked into his eyes and seen how sincere he was being with her he really was sorry. "Why'd you say it if you didn't mean it?" Haley asked

Nathan bowed his head for a second before looking up. "Hales, we have a lot of history. I was hurt and if I am being honest I still am a little bit. But, I really do want to try and be better." Nathan finished as he pulled the flowers out from behind his back and handed them to her.

Haley took the little purple wild flowers in her hands and smiled at the memories that flooded her. Then it seemed to register in her brain that he had just called her Hales. She looked from the flowers to him. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. "I really want that too." Haley admitted.

Nathan nodded. "So can we still try?"

Haley still not trusting her voice nodded. Looking at Nathan again she found it. "I'd really like that. But we still need to talk." Haley stated. Nathan nodded in agreement then looked into the back seat to see Lily smiling. Nathan smiled back. "What Lily?"

Lily gave Nathan a thumbs up before speaking. "There is my Nathan that I know and love." Nathan chuckled as he walked around the vehicle to her window. "I'm sorry Lil's." Nathan said as he then handed her a sunflower.

She just smiled at her cousin. "I forgive you, Nathan." Nathan then reached in through the window and kissed her on the cheek. Nathan then climbed into the car. Starting it they quickly started towards his house. On the way Haley called Brooke and asked her to bring her a change of clothes. Nathan listened to her gush about her fun afternoon with him and Lily to Brooke.

As they pulled into the driveway they all unloaded the vehicle. Karen helped and was happy to see Lily. Lily also gushed to her mom about the trip. Haley was also in on the conversation.

* * *

Nathan had excused himself and went upstairs. He showered and changed into clean clothes. He decided on a pair of khaki shorts, and a blue polo. After putting on some aftershave he opened the bathroom door to find Haley. Haley's eyes lit up as she seen him. Grabbing his hand she dragged him into an open room, an office she noticed. As she pulled him further into the room she went behind him and shut the door behind her. This was her chance to get what she had to say off her chest. Lily and Karen were busy down stairs. She had finished her task quickly and had come to find him. Nathan felt a lump form in his throat as he waiting for her to turn around. Haley turned and her smile was gone. She seemed to be in thought and had the look of regret on her face.

"What is it?" Nathan asked

Haley pushed herself forward. "You are amazing. I had the best time with you today. Watching you with Lily. I don't doubt you. When the time come's you'll be an excellent father." Haley stated as she continued to approach him. She reached up and put her hand on his chest. "You will never understand the amount of regret, and sorrow I carry over ruining everything between us." Haley stated as she felt his heart rate increase. "Had I not been stupid, and scared, and had ran away from you we could have had it all." Haley continued as she reached down and grabbed his hand. Pulling it up, she placed his hand on her chest over her heart, it was beating so hard, it surprised her that it hadn't beat out of her chest. So he wouldn't drop his hand she kept hers in place. "Feel this. You feel that? I would've been able to keep this part of me alive. Whenever I am around you my heart flys, and I am so happy that you're agreeing to try and be friends again, but honestly I want more than that." Haley admitted

It was then that she watched as a million emotions crossed his face before his eyes turned into a stormy blue. It was then that the atmosphere around them shifted, and suddenly became charged. Haley dropped her hand from his, and placed it back over his heart. He kept his in place. They stayed staring at each other breathing heavily. Haley watched as the walls finally fell that Nathan seemed to have up around his heart.

Nathan chuckled slightly, looking at her he felt his resolve slip away. "We've always been more than friends. There has always been more." Nathan proclaimed as he dropped his hand and closed the distance between them. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Haley moaned aloud at the contact. She then ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. As he parted his lips for her, her tongue sought his. Both melted into the kiss. Nathan brought his hands to the back of her legs, and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He walked them over to the desk as they continued to devour each other. He reached out and swiped everything that was on the desk to the floor. He then placed Haley on top of it. Her hands had found their way under his shirt, as she began to pull it up they broke the kiss. In one swift move his polo was on the floor. Her mouth watered at how ripped he was. Her mouth then started a hot trail of kisses. He dropped his head into the side of her neck and started kissing and sucking on all the flesh available to him. Soon her clothes were gone. Haley felt Nathan pushing her back onto the desk. She laid back as he worked his way down from her breasts to her heated core. Her hands stayed on the back of his head holding him to her.

As he made it between her legs, he was leaving soft kisses on her inner thigh as he drew closer to where she really wanted him. She felt herself whimpering for what was to come, her body was already so close and they hadn't really done anything. But, it was always like this with him. He always made her feel things. Then finally his mouth was on her, her eyes rolled back into her head. Haley moaned out loud, and used her hands and legs to push him further into her. He was relentless with his assault. He sucked and licked her intimately. As he forced his tongue inside her, she felt that tight coil in her belly finally snap. Blinding lights flashed across her eyes, as she felt herself arching off the desk, whimpering his name. With her hands still on his head she pulled herself up while pulling him up. Then they were battling for dominance. The fact that she could taste herself on him turned her on further. Reaching down between them her hand rubbed him through his shorts. He was rock hard. She shivered at the feel of him. Wanting to feel him her hand went to work on his shorts. As she was lowering the zipper his phone rang. He tried pulling away but she wouldn't let him. She muttered for him to ignore it as she kissed him harder, he continued to kiss her as it stopped. As she was about to drop his shorts his phone rang again this time playing Dixie Chicks "I can love you better." At that she felt it all slip away. Everything they had shared in the last she didn't know how long it had been was gone. He stopped kissing her and pulled away. Quickly refastening his shorts he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hey." He said into the phone still looking at her as he listened contently to the person on the other line that wasn't her.

Haley embarrassed sat there looking at him.

Nathan looked equally embarrassed as she could still see his want for her, it's what kept her rooted in place.

"I haven't heard from you in a while." Nathan snapped into the phone as he looked away. Haley watch as Nathan's face contorted into one of pain. At that she got up and started to put her clothes back on. There was no use the moment was gone. "Yeah, I figured." Nathan said as he looked up at Haley.

Haley felt her heart break at the look on his face. She watched at whatever had been said made him instantly go soft and he suddenly looked defeated and a million miles away, she knew at that moment his walls were back up. It was as if a million memories were playing through his mind. It's as if he were reliving everything in that moment.

"Well, I'm sorry my injury was an inconvenience for you and I'm happy that you found someone else." Nathan said into the phone.

"Whatever. Goodbye." Nathan said as he then shut his phone and put it back into his pocket.

Nathan bent over and picked up his shirt. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he placed his shirt back on and finally looked at her, he looked shattered. She felt her heart ache at the sight.

"What happen Nathan?" She felt herself ask. Nathan shook his head "I don't want to talk about it and I don't have time right now. Feel free to take a shower, and do what you need. I have to go. I promised Karen I would help her decorate." Nathan stated as he then quickly left the room.

Haley knew it was a stupid question, for she already knew the answer. She had dumped him because she felt he was damaged due to his injury. Fury rushed through her at the thought. She'd finally made progress but, now she didn't know where they stood. Walking out she went to the bathroom to shower. Her body was still heated, and she needed to cool it down and soon.

* * *

Haley had been in the shower for over 20 minutes. Her body was just starting to calm down. It would help if she could stop thinking about it. She could still feel his lips on hers. Cupping her hands she caught some of the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She did it a few more times before finally stepping under the spray. As she finally calmed her body down enough she shut the water off. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." Haley shouted as she stepped out wrapping the towel around her. She watched as the door opened and Brooke came in with her clothes in her hands.

"Hey Hales. How was your afternoon?" Brooke questioned with a huge grin on her face.

Haley smiled at her. "It was good. I had fun." Haley stated as she then took a towel to her hair.

Brooke gave her a disbelieving look. "Come on. You spent a whole day with Nathan and good is all I get. Come on you gotta give me something." Brooke said as she reached out and touched Haley's shoulder.

"Oh my god. You are freaking cold. Why, are you so cold when you just got out of the shower… oh wait. Did you seriously just take a cold shower, the only other question is why?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Haley shook her head. "We went to the waterpark, had a great time. We went shopping. We came here, with Karen and Keith keeping Lily busy I seen it as an opportunity to talk to Nathan. I talked, and things got heated in an amazing way." Haley stated with a shrug

Brooke shrieked. "I knew it. It was the bikini wasn't it. But, wait if it got heated then why did you have to take a cold shower?"

Haley blew out a breath in frustration. "Because, Brooke he got a call. His missing girlfriend finally contacted him. She broke up with him over the phone. After the call he apologized to me, then ran out of the room."

Brooke shrugged. "Sorry sexually frustrated Tutor girl. Anyways I'll get outta here so you can get dressed. We will talk more later." With that Haley couldn't help but giggle as she watched her friend bounce out of the bathroom.

Haley grabbed her clothes. Getting dressed quickly. She put on a pair of denim capris, with a light blue tank top. Looking in the drawer she took one of Nathan's combs. She combed her hair as best as she could. Teasing her hair a bit. She then used a bit of Nathan's hair gel. When satisfied she picked up her clothes and exited the bathroom.

* * *

The party was now in full swing. The party ended up being a double celebration. Not only was it Lucas's birthday, but he had also got word that a book he had written was being published. Everyone was in a great mood. Nathan had been amazing as usual, however she could tell he was in pain but hiding it. Haley looked around trying to spot Nathan, but it was useless, he had disappeared and nobody seemed to know where he was. As she looked again she also noticed Lily gone. Haley then looked at Karen. When she asked, Karen had said that Lily had gotten tired and Nathan had gone to get her settled in a spare bedroom because she was spending the night with him. That warmed her heart.

As everyone was distracted laughing, drinking and having a good time she went in search of them. Walking into the living room off of his entrance she noticed his trophy case ripped to shreds, and multiple broken. Finding it odd she continued up the stairs. As she made it to the top of that stairs she noticed a door open with the lights on. She started towards it. She stood outside it waiting to see if she could hear them. After she didn't hear anything she stepped forward into the doorway. There on the California king were Lily and Nathan both asleep. Lily was tucked in under the covers, and Nathan was on top. He had a book on top of his chest. Haley felt her heart melt and then start to slam against her chest at the sight. She entered the room. She walked over to Lily first tucking her in and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. She then went to Nathan. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. Reaching out she grabbed the book from him and placed it on the night stand next to him.

Bending down she brought her lips to his cheek however found herself unable to pull away. She kissed his nose his forehead and his lips. Kissing him softly and lingering as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. As she pulled away and opened her eyes, she noticed his eyes open and looking directly at her.

"Hi." Haley said in greeting as she stepped back.

"Hi" Nathan said looking confused as he then sat up. Noticing Lily asleep he quickly stood up and motioned for Haley to follow. As they made it to the door Nathan shut off the lights and pulled the door shut slightly he then turned to Haley.

"Did you need something?" Nathan asked with a cautious somber look.

Haley looked at his face and felt her heart breaking again. Haley shook her head. "No, I just wanted to know if you were okay." Haley stated.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back downstairs." Nathan said as he turned and tried to go back, however Haley stopped him.

"No you're not. Come on talk to me." Haley pled

Nathan turned back to her in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay. I just want to go back down and be with friends and family. It's all I have right now. So please can we just go."

Haley however wouldn't waver she was worried about him. "I think you would feel better if you just talked to me or someone about it." Haley stated.

Nathan shook his head. "Yes, I agree. But, I do not want to talk about it with you." Nathan finally stated as he turned to walk away.

However Haley still wasn't letting him go. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the hall into another bedroom. She then shut the door. she then turned "Why won't you talk to me about this?" Haley asked again as she stood in front of him.

Nathan just looked at her in fury. "Because. Just don't. Let it go. Please." Nathan pled

Haley shook her head. "No, I want to know why." Haley said as she stepped closer to him challenging him.

Nathan felt his last thread of resolve slip at her stubbornness. "Fine, I don't want to talk to you about it because you made me feel the same way. An alternate choice. Never good enough for the long haul, just good enough to keep the bed warm and to keep the sting of loneliness away. I am tired of being everybody's second choice." Nathan finished as he used his fist to beat on his chest while still looking at her. He watched as her face softened and she took a step back as if she had just been punched in the gut. Then he watched as her eyes started to fill up with unshed tears. He confirmed her worst suspicions. His walls were back up, only now they were mountains.

Nathan then tried to go for the door again but she stayed blocking his path. A second later her arms were around him and she was hugging him as if he would disappear. Nathan stayed still, arms at his sides unsure of what to do.

Haley couldn't keep control of her emotions. It had hurt to hear those words come out of his mouth, and even worse when he had told her she had made him feel this way. Before she could stop herself she felt herself speaking. "You're nobody's second choice. I love you. I want to be with you. My heart is yours Nathan and it has been for so many years. I know I messed up in the past. Please just give us a chance. I want us to be together" Haley pled as she then forced her lips onto his in a passionate kiss, hers was anyway, however Nathan's was fleeting and nothing like this afternoons. Nathan ended it far too early for her liking.

Nathan slowly untangled himself from her. "I'm sorry Haley. I love you too. You know I do. I can't deny that. I'm afraid I just can't trust you, so all that I can offer you is friendship." Nathan finished looking away from her. He couldn't stand the look on her face.

Haley stood there and finally let her tears fall. This was her fault. This beautiful man before her was broken. He was afraid to let her in, afraid to trust her. This had been her back in the day. She now knew how he felt all those years ago. However she wanted him in her life. If they couldn't be together she'd be his friend. Looking back up at him she nodded. "Okay, friends it is."

Nathan smiled softly at her. "I'm going to go back down stairs." With that Nathan turned and left her. As he walked out of the room Haley felt her knees finally give out and she went to the ground, as the pain ripped through her. She finally understood, the only difference was she had done it multiple times. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Using her hands she wiped at her face in a fury in an attempt to keep the tears from falling but it was no use. She got up and quickly went to the restroom. After a while she finally calmed down. She washed her face. Looking in the mirror she noticed the sun she had gotten today seemed to mask her red face from crying. The puffiness in her eyes however she couldn't control. With a huff she turned and went down stairs.

* * *

A while later Keith, Karen, and Deb had all left. Karen and his mom had pretty much cleaned up. The only thing left were the decorations which Nathan said he would take care of. The others were out back near the fire pit. He had come in to make sure Lily was okay. He had been shocked to find her awake and in the kitchen.

"Lil's, you okay? You miss your mom?" Nathan asked

Lily smiled at Nathan and shook her head. "No, I just woke up cause everyone was being really loud. I'm okay. But, a little hungry."

Nathan smiled. "Well, I was just coming in to get some drinks for everyone, and s'more making supplies. Would you like one of those?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but I'm usually not allowed to have sweets this late."

Nathan chuckled. "Well I won't tell if you don't. Besides it's a special night."

Lily laughed. "Okay."

They then took the time getting everything ready. Nathan ran up and grabbed to hooded sweatshirts. It was a little chilly. He didn't want Lily to get cold. Once back in the kitchen he put one of the hoodies on Lily, putting the other over his shoulder he grabbed the cooler as Lily grabbed everything else. They then started out towards everyone.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Lucas all sat around the bonfire. "Hey, guys look who is joining us for some s'mores." Nathan said as he set the cooler down. He then handed the other hoodie to Haley. Haley smiled at him and put it on. She inhaled his scent from it and it didn't go unnoticed by her friends. "I'll be right back I gotta get the roasting forks for the marshmallows." Nathan said as he quickly walked away again.

"What are you doing awake, young lady?" Lucas questioned his sister.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "You laugh too loud. Besides it's a special night. And well I got hungry." Lily stated as she looked at her brother.

Everyone laughed. "It is." Lucas quickly agreed with his sister. "Come here." He requested. Everyone watched as she ran over and hugged her brother. "How was your day?" Lucas asked his sister.

Lily smiled and looked over at Haley who smiled back. "It was awesome. I spent the day with Nathan and Haley at the waterpark. We had fun. Then we went shopping, then came here to set up for your party."

Lucas looked to Haley shocked. "You spent the day with my sister and brother?"

Haley blushed. "Yeah, we had fun. It was nice spending time with them. I enjoyed myself."

Lily then looked at Haley. "Well, until he was a butthead at the store. But, he apologized to her."

Everyone laughed at Lily's choice of words. "What happen at the store?" Brooke questioned Haley as Nathan came walking back.

Haley looked at Nathan cautiously. Then Nathan addressed the group. "We ran into Bevin who wouldn't shut up. She thought Haley and I were together and that Lily was our child. I said somethings harshly that I shouldn't have and hurt her feelings. I apologized and we agreed to try and be friends." Nathan finished with a shrug as he sat back down in his chair.

"Is that true?" Brooke questioned looking at Haley who knew a little more about the day's events.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. We did. Bevin asked about you, and asked Nathan if he'd talked to Rachel." Haley trailed off looking towards Nathan. "Did you invite her tonight?" Haley asked looking at Nathan

Nathan smiled and shook his head as he added marshmallows to the roasting fork. "I did but she said she had to pick Tim up from work, and didn't have anyone to watch her son."

Brooke then looked at Nathan. "Have you spoken to Rachel?"

Nathan again shook his head as he then started to roast the marshmallow. "I haven't seen and or talked to her since I started dating…" Nathan trailed off then recovered. "Not for a while no." Nathan said as he reached down and handed an assortment of chocolate bars, and graham crackers to Haley. "Hales could you, open those and get those ready?" Nathan asked

Haley smiled at him. "Sure, Nate." She said as she got to work.

"I didn't know you two still spoke. She's one of my models and never said anything." Brooke trailed off.

Lucas then took a good look at his brother. "Nate, have you heard from the actress you've been seeing?"

Nathan glared at his brother for a moment the atmosphere shifting. "Yes, and I don't want to talk about that. Who wants a S'more?" Nathan questioned quickly trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan pulled the marshmallow as it caught fire slightly, after blowing it out he looked at Haley who was already handing him a Graham crackers and chocolate.

"I do." Lily shouted as everyone laughed. She watched as Nathan quickly and carefully put the oozy gooey goodness together. Nathan then stood up and walked over handing it to her. "There you go Lil's, be careful it's hot. Who's next?" Nathan said as he took his seat again looking at his brother.

Lucas however was curious but respected his brother's wishes. "I'll take one." Lucas stated. At that everyone jumped in wanting one. At that the atmosphere around them seemed to turn back to normal. Lily had finished her S'more and was now sitting in Nathan's lap. Haley started questioning Lucas more about his book. Lucas then went on to tell them about the editor who had contacted him.

"Her name is Lindsay. I will be going up to new York to meet with her on Friday. So I plan on leaving Thursday because I'm gonna drive." Lucas said

"That's great." Haley said

Brooke then spoke up. "What time are you leaving on Thursday? I have meetings and was gonna fly but I'd drive with you if you wanted the company." Brooke stated as she took a sip of her drink.

Lucas smiled at Brooke. "I wouldn't mind. Are you sure your boyfriend would be okay with you driving with an ex boyfriend?"

Brooke scoffed. "I don't know and I don't care. We're just friends now. He'll just have to deal."

Haley and Peyton watched the former lovers interact neither understanding why the two had broken up. Brooke had never told them. Just said they fell out of love and didn't work as a couple. However after Haley's conversation with Lily, she'd watched Lucas and was now also suspecting he was crushing on Peyton. However Peyton seemed to be clueless, but knew she too liked Lucas. However probably wasn't making a move due to Brooke's history with him. Which was funny considering she sniped him out from under her to begin with junior year.

Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll be leaving around 9am. Want me to pick you up from your place?"

Brooke smiled at Lucas. "Sure."

Nathan looked down and noticed Lily sound asleep. Wrapping his arms around her he stood up. "I'm gonna put her back to bed and I'm gonna turn in myself. It' late, and most of you have been drinking so if you guys wanna stay there are several spare rooms and couches to choose from." Nathan said as he waited for answers.

Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas confirmed they would be staying. Nathan then turned and looked at Haley who hadn't said anything. "Are you gonna stay?" Nathan questioned

Haley looked at him a nodded. "Yeah I'll stay. See you in the morning Nate." Haley said as she got up and hugged him, and kissed lily on the cheek.

They all said their good nights to Nathan and then he was off. They all watched his retreating figure into the house. Once he was out of sight Haley reached down and grabbed her drink taking a quick sip. Putting it back down she looked up to see three sets of eyes on her.

"What?" She questioned

Lucas took the lead. "Okay, so Brooke may have filled us in on a little more when you disappeared earlier. What happen between you and Nathan today?"

Haley looked at her friends and sighed. "I spent the day with him and Lily, when we got here I got the chance to finally talk with him. For a moment he let me in. Things got heated. As things started to get good his phone rang. He answered and it was her. She dumped him over the phone. I don't know what she said to him, but you should've seen his face. Any way's that put a halt on things with us, he took off after that." Haley revealed looking at her friends who all looked equally shocked.

"Poor Nate." Peyton said "What about you two? Friends? How did it come to that?" Peyton asked.

Haley felt her eyes well up with tears. She blinked rapidly a few times to try and keep them at bay. "I approached him earlier. I knew he was hurting and I wanted to try and get him to talk about her. However unlike earlier he wouldn't let me in. So, I pushed him. He ended up telling me that he loved me but couldn't trust me. Said that he was tired of being a second choice. Then told me all he was willing to offer me was friendship." Haley finished dropping her head as she let a few tears fall.

Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas were silent as they watched Haley. Brooke feeling it an opportunity decided to try and get more information. "Why'd he say that Hales? Tell us more of what happen between you." Brooke requested.

All three watched as Haley finally looked at them. "He said that because that's what I use to tell him. I swear I didn't mean it back then. I was just scared, and stupid and yes I loved chase but I was never in love with him. I was just hiding with him. I loved and I am in love Nathan, and I want him, and I will do whatever it takes to get him to trust me again. Even if it's just for friendship. I've missed him." Haley stated as she completely broke down again. At that revelation her friends got up to comfort her.

Little did they know, Nathan had heard everything. After putting Lily down he'd come back out suddenly not feeling tired. Sure he felt bad but the need to protect himself was stronger. Turning Nathan went back into the house.

After a few minutes Lucas spoke. "Hales, tell us more of what happen. Maybe we can help."

Haley took a breath and then began to tell them more. "Okay. So, junior year finished, summer was great I was spending time with both Chase and Nathan, and I became official with Chase that was the best part but things were great, then senior year started."

* * *

 **AN: Please read and review. I would really love some feedback as to what everyone thinks so far. Anyway enjoy chapter 9. Up next Haley shares more of her past with Nathan to her friends. How will they react will they be on her side, or Nathans?**


End file.
